Changements
by tiphaine beckett
Summary: Suite de Retrouvailles... Chapitre 64 en ligne... c le dernier pour cette fic... la suite tres tres bientot, promis, dans une autre fic...
1. Chapter 1

**CHANGEMENTS**

**RESUME **: Des changements qui troublent beaucoup de monde...

**NOTE** : C'est la suite de ma fic Retrouvailles. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, excepté celui de Clara.

**NOTE 2** : Comme promis plus d'action et de violence que dans a fic précédente...

------------------

Ca faisait deux semaines que Clara et John s'étaient remis ensemble. Tout le monde était au courant mais ils voulaient quand même restés discrets. John était vraiment heureux, mais il était encore très jaloux de la relation amicale qu'entretenaient Clara et Carson. Il avait essayé de lui en parler un soir, mais elle lui avait répété que leur relation était claire pour tout les deux et qu'il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire. Mais il avait remarqué comment Carson les regardait et surtout comment il la regardait elle, et ce était pas que de l'amitié qu'il pouvait voir dans ses yeux. Mais il se dit qu'il n'avait lus trop d soucis à se faire car Clara pouvait repartir avec eux en mission. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle serait moins présente de la cité, donc moins de contacts avec Carson. Il s'en voulait de penser ça, car Carson était son ami, et il devait lui faire confiance.

- Major, vous êtes prêt ?

Il n'avait pas entendu Elisabeth lui poser la question la première fois, trop perdu dans ses pensées.

- Oui, a tout a l'heure.

Ils devaient visiter P4Z636. Cette fois-ci ils y allaient en Jumper, car la porte des étoiles se trouvait dans l'espace. En quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent en orbite autour de la planète.

- McKay, quelque chose d'intéressant ?

Il posa la question, s'attendant, comme d'habitude, à une réponse positive.

- Euh, non, pas de source d'énergie a la surface. Par contre il y a des ruines, ce qui devrait intéresser Clara.

- Oui bien sur, on y va.

- Qui donnes les ordres ici ?

- Euh, c'est vous, major.

Pendant les missions elle préférait le vouvoyer, étant donner que était le chef de l'équipe.

- Bon c'est bien. On y va.

Ils y furent en moins de 5 minutes.

- Ouah, c'est extraordinaire. C'est... C'est... magnifique.

- Vous trouvez ça magnifique ? Ce ne sont que des ruines...

- Lieutenant, sachez que l'on peut apprendre beaucoup des ruines. J'aurai cru entendre Rodney.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et se mit au travail. 10 minutes plus tard elle s'écria :

- Oh mon dieu. Rodney, je crois que j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser.

- Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je viens de trouver ça près de ces ruines. Si j'en crois les quelques inscriptions et l'objet, cette planète était sous la protection des anciens.

- Comment ça ?

- Ceci est un temple dédié, je cite, « aux gens venus d'ailleurs avec leur ville volante ».

- D'accord ! Tu en as encore pour longtemps ?

- Major... J'en aurai pour des mois si je voulais tout étudier. Il faudrait que je fasse une datation, pour savoir de quand date ces ruines, puis les étudier a fond, creuser...

- Major !

- Teyla, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je les sens, ils arrivent.

- Euh, je crois que tu n'auras pas le temps de faire tout ça. Allez on s'en va et plus vite que ça.

Ils coururent jusqu'au Jumper. Rodney avec récupéré l'objet retrouvé. Il était assez petit, rond. Le lieutenant trouvait que ça ressemblait « à un cd, plus gros et sans trou au milieu ». Bien sur, Rodney avait pris son air exaspéré quand il avait entendu ça. Ils arrivèrent sans encombres sur Atlantis.

- Major, vous êtes déjà de retour ?

- Nous avons rencontrés nos chers amis verts.

- Oh, très bien. Pas de découvertes intéressantes.

- Clara a trouvé, je cite le lieutenant Ford, « un cd, plus gros et sans trou au milieu ». Ce qui devrait être intéressant a étudié, enfin si quelqu'un voulait bien l'allumer.

- Non, cette fois ce ne sera pas moi le cobaye. Considérez que je suis en congé. Demandez donc à Carson.

- Allez a l'infirmerie, et venez me faire un rapport ensuite.

Carson les ausculta tous sans rien trouver d'anormal.

- Au fait Carson, vous voudrez bien venir dans mon bureau tout a l'heure ?

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Oh, juste une petite expérience de rien du tout !

- Vous ne pouvez pas demander au major ?

- Il a refusé. Il s'est mis en congé.

Le médecin grommela dans une langue non identifié à ce jour.

- Bon, si vous avez vraiment besoin de moi, allons-y.

Il suivit Rodney jusqu'à son bureau, tout en continuant à grommeler. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour mettre l'engin en route. Il reçut une petite décharge électrique, en pensant que était normal.

- Voila c'est fait, vous êtes content ?

Rodney fut un peu surpris du ton sur lequel lui avait parlé Carson, mais il se dit que était du a la décharge électrique. Il hocha la tête et Carson partit. Mais ce qu'il prit pour une réaction à la décharge allait s'avérer malheureux pour beaucoup de personnes sur cette base.

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE**


	2. Chapter 2

Il se cassait la tête sur cet objet sans trouver a quoi cela pouvait servir. Il devait reconnaître que là il était dépassé. Le grand Rodney McKay était dépassé par un...cd ancien. Il eut soudain une idée lumineuse. Il se rappelait que Clara avait eu le temps de prendre des photos des ruines. Il se dit que si elle avait traduit les inscriptions, ça pourrait peut être l'aider.

Il se dirigea donc vers son bureau. Quand il arriva, il entendit des voix étouffées.

- John, pas maintenant s'il te plait. J'ai du travail...

Il se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. S'il entrait dans le bureau, le major lui en voudrait a mort, mais il apprendrait peut être quelque chose d'intéressant. Par contre s'il retournait dans son bureau, il n'avancerait pas plus. Il opta pour la première solution.

Il frappa à la porte.

- Entrez.

- Salut.

Il reçut un regard assassin de John.

- Ah Rodney, comment allez-vous ?

- Bien. J'étais venu voir si vous avanciez dans la traduction.

- Oh, j'aurai pu, si un certain major de l'USAF m'avait laissé travailler.

- Oh, je vois. Vous voulez de l'aide ?

- Vous pouvez l'occuper pendant que je travaille ? Lui faire initialiser des objets anciens par exemple ? Au fait, vous avez trouvé a quoi servait cet objet ?

- Et bien, justement, non. C'est pour ça que je suis venu vous voir. Pour savoir si il n'y avait pas une explication sur les ruines.

- Attendez, notre petit génie demande de l'aide ?

Il reçut des regards assassins de Rodney et Clara.

- Okay, je me tais. Je crois même que je vais aller faire un peu d'exercice.

- Oui, je crois que ce serait mieux pour tout le monde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par la ?

- Que si tu ne sors pas de ce bureau et ne nous laisse pas travailler, il va y avoir un meurtre.

- Très bien, très bien. A tout a l'heure.

Pour toute réponse, il reçu deux hum oui c'est ça

Ils se mirent à traduire les inscriptions des ruines. Ils passèrent l'après-midi dessus, sans rien trouver intéressant pour Rodney. Mais Clara était émerveillée par ce qu'elle découvrait. Ca expliquait tout les rites que pratiquaient les autochtones, pour remercier les anciens de leur avoir donné la vie. Ils décidèrent de faire une pause pour manger. Ils se rendirent au mess tout en extrapolant sur ce a quoi servait l'objet retrouvé.

- Je pense que ça avait une fonction dans leur cérémonie. C'était peut être une relique ou quelque chose comme ça

- C'est possible. Mais ça n'explique toujours pas son fonctionnement.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la table ou étaient installés Aiden, Teyla, Carson et John.

- Alors vous avez fait des découvertes intéressantes ?

C'était John qui avait parlé. Il était un peu vexé de la façon dont il avait été mis dehors plus tôt dans l'après midi.

- Ca dépend des points vus. Pour moi, c'est très intéressant mais moins pour Rodney.

Rodney aimait bien observer les gens pendant qu'ils mangeaient, était lus discret. Il fut surpris par le regard que Carson lança à John. Il se passait quelque chose de bizarre. Clara avait aussi remarqué le regard de Carson. Elle se tourna vers Rodney, et l'interrogea du regard. Il leva les épaules pour lui dire qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle. Ils terminèrent leur repas rapidement.

- J'espère que je te verrai ce soir.

Il avait dit ça alors que Rodney et Clara s'étaient levés et s'apprêter à partir.

- Hum, tout dépendra de la vitesse a laquelle on avance.

Et ils partirent en rigolant.

- Vous avez remarqué vous aussi ?

- A propos de Carson, oui. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. Il faudrait que j'interroge John à ce propos.

- Je crois qu'il n'en sait pas plus que nous. C'est bizarre mais déjà hier...

- Quoi ?

- Et ben il s'est passé quelque chose d'anormal. Apres avoir allumer l'appareil, il m'a parler, comment dire, méchamment. Je croyais que était du a la décharge électrique...

- Quelle décharge électrique ?

- Au moment ou il a touché l'appareil.

- J'ai aussi touché l'appareil et je n'ai pas reçu de décharge électrique. Pourtant j'ai le gène ATA naturellement. Je crois qu'on devrait se dépêcher de tout traduire.

Ca faisait 1 heure qu'ils s'étaient remis au travail, quand Rodney appela Clara.

- Venez voir. Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

- Oh mon dieu. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que ça veut dire ?

- Oui, et c'est bien la ce qui me fait peur.

- Il faut tout de suite prévenir Elisabeth. Et John.

- Ils doivent dormir à cette heure ci.

- Oui, mais je crois qu'on a le droit de les réveiller vu qu'on un énorme problème.

- Bon je m'occupe d'Elisabeth, et vous de John.

- Très bien.

15 minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans la salle de réunion, en train d'exposer leur trouvaille, et surtout leur problème.


	3. Chapter 3

Note : Merci pour les reviews...

------------------

- Alors qui a-t-il de si important pour que vous nous ailliez réveillé a...

Elisabeth regarda sa montre.

- 1 heure du matin ?

- Voila on a fini de traduire les inscriptions des ruines.

- Et c'est pour ça que vous nous avez réveillés ?

- Tu penses bien que non... On a fait une découverte importante.

- On a découvert a quoi servait l'objet.

- Et surtout les conséquences que ça eu.

- Vous pouvez préciser ?

- Voila, nous avons fait une découverte plus qu'intéressante. La planète ou nous sommes allés est...

- La planète d'origine des wraiths.

Cette annonce avait eu l'effet d'une bombe.

- Mais je croyais que les ruines étaient un ancien temple dédié aux anciens.

- Justement. Rodney et moi avons une théorie. Nous pensons qu'a la base, les wraiths étaient comme vous et moi, avec leurs bons cotés et leurs mauvais.

- Et qu'est-ce qui les a fait basculer du cote obscure de la force ?

- C'est la que l'objet intervient. On ne sait pas encore très bien comment, mais apparemment l'objet amplifie les sentiments que l'on a au moment ou on le touche. On pense que le premier wraith qui la touché n'avait pas que de bons sentiments, et qu'il a ensuite trouvé le moyen de tous les transformer. 3 personnes seulement ont touché l'objet : Rodney, Carson et moi.

- C'est la qu'est notre plus gros problème. On a découvert que quand on touchait l'objet en ayant de mauvaises pensées, on reçoit une petite décharge électrique.

- Carson en a reçut une.

- Vous êtes en train de nous dire que Carson va se transformer en wraith ?

- Pas exactement. Mais dans quelque temps il fera preuve de violence. On ne sait pas encore quand, mais ça se produira. Espérons qu'on trouve une solution avant que ça ne se produise.

- Mais pour ce qui est de vous deux ?

- Nous n'avons pas reçu de décharge électrique, ce qui est plutôt bon signe, mais on ne sait pas quels effets cela aura sur nous.

- Très bien, si on résume, notre médecin, aussi doux qu'un agneau, va se transformer en vilain monstre, et vous deux vous allez vous transformez en on ne sait pas quoi, et tout ça on ne sait pas quand. On a donc un gros problème.

- Major, c'est ce qu'on vous explique depuis une demi heure.

- Je pense que l'on devrait tous aller se coucher. Comme on dit la nuit porte conseil.

Ils furent tous d'accord sur ce point. Ils se dirent bonne nuit et partirent tous dans leurs chambres.

- Tu viens ?

- Et où ça ?

- Ben, te coucher.

- Ma chambre est par là, major Sheppard.

Il l'enlaça et lui murmura à l'oreille « je ne pensais pas à ta chambre, mais à la mienne », et il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas raisonnable. Il est un peu trop tard pour ça, non ?

- Parce que maintenant il y a des heures ?

- Non, mais je suis fatiguée, et je suis un peu effrayée par tout ce qui se passe.

- Bon d'accord. Mais tu viens dormir avec moi. On ne sait jamais, tu pourrais te transformée cette nuit.

- Bon, c'est d'accord.

Elle avait cédée en voyant son regard de chien batu. Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle l'aimait tant. Elle avait entendu dire que beaucoup de femmes présentent sur la cité l'enviait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi non plus, parce qu'être avec le major John Sheppard pouvait parfois être un enfer. Ils allèrent se coucher. John se rendormit très vite. Mais Clara n'y arrivait pas. Elle le regarda un moment. Il avait l'air si paisible quand il dormait. Elle le trouvait beau, et ne voulait pas le quitter des yeux. Elle repensa à une chanson qu'elle adorait. C'était la BO du film Armageddon. Cette chanson exprimait bien ce qu'elle ressentait a ce moment la. Elle se mit à la chanter doucement.

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Laying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever (1)

Elle pensa que cette chanson exprimait vraiment ses sentiments. Il faudrait qu'elle la fasse écouter à John, un de ces jours. Elle l'avait enregistré sur son lecteur MP3. C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle s'endormit dans les bras de son bien-aimé.

------------------------

(1) _Don't wanna miss a thing_ d'Aérosmith. Je trouve que c'est vraiment une belle chanson.


	4. Chapter 4

Note : Merci pour les reviews...

------------------

John s'était réveillé tôt. Il avait décidé de laisser dormir Clara, l'ayant sentie remué toute la nuit. Il se sentait impuissant et avait peur. Il avait peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver, peur de la perdre encore une fois. Il ne le supporterait pas, il préférait mourir plutôt que de le perdre une deuxième fois. Il l'aimait vraiment. Sa présence était apaisante pour lui. Il aimait tout chez elle, son odeur, ses yeux, sa façon de parler, son sourire, ses baisers, sa façon de l'appeler « major » quand ils étaient en mission. Il se dit qu'il avait trouvé la perle rare, et qu'il avait de la chance qu'elle l'ait choisi. Il décida de se lever et d'aller prendre sa douche. Elle était toujours endormie quand il réapparut dans la chambre. Il aimait la regarder dormir. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller. Il sortit sans bruit, et alla au mess. Il avait pris son livre, pour le lire en mangeant. Il aimait prendre son temps au petit déjeuner. Il attendait souvent que quelqu'un arrive pour aller chercher sa tasse de café. Il prenait toujours son livre, en attendant, et puis c'était l'un des rares moments ou il pouvait lire tranquillement. Il arriva au mess, s'installa à une table, et commença à lire. 15 minutes plus tard, Rodney et Teyla le rejoignit. Ils allèrent tout les trois chercher leur petit déjeuner, et s'installèrent a leur table. Ils discutèrent des événements qui allaient se produire.

- C'est bizarre, mais je me sens normal.

- Mais peut être que rien ne se produira, puisque vous n'avez pas le gène naturel des anciens.

- Attendez... Mais ce n'est pas normal.

- Quoi encore major ? Qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas compris ? Ce que Teyla vient de dire ? Pourtant ce n'était pas compliqué, mais un gamin...

- Non, McKay, ce n'est pas ça. Vous avez bien dit que ça avait transformé les wraiths en méchants monstres ?

- C'est dit vulgairement mais c'est ça Qu'y a-t-il de bizarre a cela ?

- Les wraiths n'ont pas le gène des anciens, donc l'appareil ne doit pas réagir a ça Ce qui veut dire que Clara et vous n'allez pas vous transformer.

- Pas exactement major. C'est une bonne nouvelle pour moi, mais hier soir, on vous a fait la version courte. Clara a ressentit quelque chose quand elle a touchée l'objet, et...

Il ne pu pas finir sa phrase, tellement il était surpris par ce qui se produisait sous ses yeux.

-----------------

Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, John n'était plus dans la chambre. Elle se dit qu'il devait être au mess. Elle se dépêcha de prendre sa douche et de s'habiller. Elle alla directement au mess. Elle sentait qu'il y était, elle ne savait pas comment, mais elle le savait. Elle le repéra des qu'elle entra. Il était en pleine discussion avec Rodney et Teyla. Elle s'approcha, s'assit a califourchon sur John, et l'embrassa langoureusement. Rodney, Teyla et John étaient surpris par son comportement. John la repoussa doucement. En temps normal, elle n'aurait jamais fait ça

- Clara ça va ?

- Je crois que le processus est terminé. Elle... elle s'est transformée. Et pas moi. Quelque chose d'autre doit enclencher l'objet. Clara, comment vous vous sentez ?

Rodney s'était plus parler a lui-même qu'autre chose.

- Hum, ça va bien depuis que je suis ici.

- D'accord ! Alors Rodney, que dites-vous de ça ?

- Euh, je viens de le dire major. Clara, a quoi pensiez vous quand vous avez trouvé l'objet ?

- Je ne sais plus. Tout ce que je sais c'est que e veux être avec John. Je savais qu'il était au mess, je l'ai senti.

- Stop. Clara, je suis content que tu sois sur mes genoux, mais assied-toi a cote de moi pour l'instant. On a un plus gros problème. Si Clara s'est transformée, alors Carson doit être aussi. Il faut le trouver avant qu'il ne fasse de mal a quelqu'un. Et il faut trouver un moyen pour qu'ils retrouvent leur état normal.

- Très bien, je vais continuer à étudier les ruines. Je trouverai peut être quelque chose. Pendant ce temps la vous cherchez Carson.

- Clara, tu va dans ma chambre, et tu m'y attend, compris ?

- Mais, je veux...

- Tu fais ce que je te dis, un point c'est tout, je ne serai pas long. Et puis au moins, je pourrai tout de suite te trouver quand je reviendrai.

- Tu as raison, j'y vais tout de suite. Mais ne soit pas long !

Ils partirent chacun de leurs côtés. Rodney étudia pendant des heures les ruines, sans rien trouver de nouveau. Mais il y avait un plus gros problème. Carson était introuvable. Tout le monde se demandait où il pouvait être. Il n'était n'y dans sa chambre, ni a l'infirmerie. Ils cherchèrent dans la zone habitée de la cité, mais ne trouvèrent rien. Ils étaient en train de passer devant le bureau de Rodney, quand ils entendirent un juron étouffé. John se précipita à l'intérieur.

- Rodney, ça va ?

- Oui, mais je crois que le problème est encore plus grave que ce que je pensais.

- Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je sais comment faire pour qu'ils retrouvent leur état normal !

- C'est bien ça.

- Pas vraiment, non.

LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE


	5. Chapter 5

Note : Merci pour les reviews...

------------------

- Quoi ? Vous pouvez être un peu plus précis Rodney ?

- Euh pas vraiment. C'est tout ce qui est marqué. On ne sait pas quand ça va se passer mais c'est le seul moyen pour qu'ils retrouvent leur esprit.

- Et vous croyez que je vais le laisser faire ?

- Major, vous êtes obligé. Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens.

- Rodney, vous allez me trouver une autre solution et plus vite que ça.

- Major, on ne peut rien faire d'autre. L'objet a provoqué une réaction dans leur cerveau. Ca a modifié une enzyme. Et c'est le seul moyen que l'on a pour la modifier.

- Mais vous êtes fou ? Il doit bien exister une autre solution, n'importe quoi. On peut tout guérir maintenant...

- Major, je vous ai dit que ça se passait dans le cerveau. Vous savez, le truc que vous avez dans la tête et dont on ne sait pas encore comment il fonctionne... Donc non, il n'y a pas d'autres solutions.

- Et vous savez quand ça arrivera ?

- Vous savez, ce n'est pas très précis. Ca peut arriver aujourd'hui, comme dans un mois. Je pense que ça se produira assez rapidement.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce qu'ils étaient très proche. Ca aurait été vous et Clara, ça aurait été encore plus rapide je crois.

- D'accord. Je crois que le mieux, pour l'instant serait de retrouver Carson, et on avisera plus tard.

---------------

Il s'était réveillé en pleine nuit. Il se baladait dans la cité. Il savait que tôt ou tard ils le chercheraient. Mais il ne savait pas où allait. En fait, il savait quoi faire, mais il ne savait pas encore comment s'y prendre. Il était énervé et ne savait pas comment se défouler. Il pensait à cette femme. Elle lui avait fait tant de mal.

_Elle l'aime, comme toute les femmes de la base d'ailleurs. Mais le mérite-t-il vraiment ? Non, il avait réveillé les wraiths. Tout ce qui se passe est de sa faute a lui. Et elle ne s'en est pas rendue compte ? Non, elle tient trop a lui, et le soutient dans presque toute les situations. Sauf quelques fois, quand il avait vraiment déconné. Nan mais vraiment. Elle est si aveugle que ça ? Un petit sourire, et hop tout va bien ? Comme si tout pouvait être aussi simple... Non, elle est moi. En tout cas elle le sera, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Elle croit qu'on peut jouer avec les gens comme ça, sans conséquences ? Sache que la vie n'est pas un rêve, tu l'apprendras bien assez tôt. Mais il faut que tu sois seule. Ils doivent avoir fini de fouiller la partie habitée de la cité, maintenant. Ils vont se mettre à fouiller les autres parties. Je crois que je vais pouvoir mettre mon plan a exécution..._


	6. Chapter 6

Note : Merci pour les reviews...

------------------

Elle savait où il était précisément. C'est comme si il y avait une connexion entre eux. Elle ne savait pas si lui aussi la ressentait. Elle avait un peur de ce qui pourrait arriver. Elle savait qu'il était avec Teyla, et elle était jalouse.

_Elle peut participer aux recherches, mais moi non, je dois rester dans cette chambre... Nan mais et puis quoi encore. Il croit que je suis handicapée ou quoi ? Ou alors il veut être seul avec elle ? Il va voir quand il va rentrer. Je serai plus la. Ben oui, quoi, je fais encore ce que je veux. Il croit que je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ; Bon ou je vais pouvoir aller ? Sur le balcon, bien sur... Allez, c'est parti..._

Elle se rendit sur le balcon, sans savoir ce qui l'attendait.

-------------------

_Ou est-ce qu'il peut bien être ? Ce n'est pas possible... Il ne peut pas disparaître comme ça. C'est impossible... Il doit bien être quelque part... Il faut qu'on se dépêche de le retrouver, avant qu'il ne fasse de mal a quelqu'un. Et puis après ce qu'a trouvé McKay... Il faut vraiment qu'on se dépêche..._

--------------------

_Pourquoi j'ai prévenu le major ? Bon d'accord, c'est le plus haut gradé militaire de la base. Et les choses ne se sont pas arrangées depuis. Je dirai même que ça a empiré. Espérons qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises. Comment j'ai pu être aussi bête. J'aurais du le savoir. Maintenant si Carson lui fait du mal, ça sera de ma faute. Bien sur, ils vont tous dire que non, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Je n'aurai jamais du demandé à Carson de le toucher, lors que Clara l'avait fait et qu'elle avait le gène naturel des anciens... Rodney, tu as vraiment été bête sur ce coup là._

----------------------

Ca faisait environ 10 minutes qu'elle était sur le balcon, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Elle tourna la tête et le vit. Il se tenait devant elle. La lueur qu'elle vit dans ses yeux lui fit peur.

- Carson, ça va ?

Sa voix tremblait.

- Il ne te mérite pas. Tout est de sa faute, mais maintenant tu es a moi.

Elle commençait à être vraiment effrayée. En plus il s'approchait de plus en plus d'elle. Il lui prit le bras.

- Vous me faites mal, lâchez moi.

- Il n'en est pas question.

Elle se concentra sur John, espérant que le fait qu'elle sache où il était pouvait être réciproque. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Mais Carson la tenait de plus en plus fort. Il lâcha un cri de douleur.

- Carson, s'il vous lait, vous me faites mal.

- Et toi, tu crois que tu ne m'as pas fait mal. Apres tout ce qu'il ta fait, tu es retourné avec lui. Il ne te mérite pas. Mais moi si, tu m'appartiens.

- Mais, Carson, c'est vous qui avez préféré que nous soyons que des amis.

- Tais toi.

Il la gifla si fort qu'elle tomba par terre. Elle se mit à pleurer.

------------------

Ils le cherchaient depuis des heures, mais ne trouvaient rien.

- major, ça va ?

- Il...il se passe quelque chose.

Il ne fut pas plus explicite et partit en courant.

-------------------

- Maintenant, tu vas me suivre.

- Non !

- Alors, ça se passera ici. Ce n'est pas plus mal, puisque c'est ici que tout as commencé. La boucle sera bouclée.

Il s'avançait vers elle. Elle était toujours par terre. Elle reculait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontra le mur. Elle était terrifiée et elle pleurait. Elle savait ce qu'il allait faire, et elle se dit qu'elle aurait du écouter John et rester dans sa chambre. Carson essaya de l'embrasser. Elle voulait se débattre, mais il lui tenait les bras. Il lui arracha son tee-shirt. Il ne pu rien faire de plus. Il sentait qu'on le tirait vers l'arrière.

-------------------

Il avait couru le plus rapidement possible. Il avait sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Clara. Il avait sentit sa détresse. Il savait qu'elle était sur le balcon. Il avait eu une sensation étrange. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il arriva sur le balcon. Et la il le vit. L essayait de l'embraser et lui avait déjà enlever son tee-shirt. Il était dans une colère noir. Il attrapa Carson, et le frappa. Il vit que Clara était par terre. Elle avait un bleu sur la joue. Il avait du la gifler. Il ne s'occupa pas de Carson, il s'approcha de Clara. Elle était recroquevillée et elle pleurait. IL voulu la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle se dégagea et recula le plus loin possible de lui. Il appela une équipe médicale. Carson était debout derrière lui.

- Mais... qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, oh mon dieu...

Il ne se préoccupa de lui. Teyla, Aiden et Rodney venait d'arriver.

- Teyla, vous pouvez venir s'il vous plait. Elle refuse que je la touche. Elle serait peut être plus en confiance si c'était vous qui...

- Très bien major, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Elle s'approcha doucement de Clara. Celle-ci la regarda, mais la laissa faire. Teyla pu s'approcher. Elle murmurait des mots que personne ne pouvait entendre à part Clara. Elle l'a prit dans ses bras, et Clara fondit en larmes...

LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE


	7. Chapter 7

Note pour Idril : Voila les réponses a tes questions...

------------------

Rodney et Aiden étaient en train de s'occuper de Carson. Apparemment, ce que Rodney avait prévu s'était produit. Il avait fait du mal à la seule autre personne sur qui l'appareil avait fonctionné. Ils étaient redevenus normaux, enfin si on pouvait dire ça comme ça. Clara ne parlait pas, elle pleurait, ce qui était compréhensible. Elle avait peur quand des hommes s'approchaient d'elle. Elle n'acceptait que les femmes. Même John ne pouvait pas s'approcher d'elle. Elle était en état de choc. Quant a Carson, il n'arrêtait pas de répéter que tout était de sa faute, que jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner. Ils furent tout les deux emmenés à l'infirmerie. Elisabeth les rejoignit là bas. Rodney lui expliqua toute l'histoire.

- Donc, la transformation s'est inversée parce qu'il a fait du mal à la personne qu'il aimait le plus sur la base ?

- Exact, et qui en plus avait mis en route l'objet.

- Et pourquoi la transformation s'est elle inversée chez Clara ?

- Mais parce qu'elle a été trahi par son meilleur ami. N'oubliez pas que le sentiment qui était décuplé chez elle s'était l'amour. Bien sur, son amour pour John, mais l'amitié est une sorte d'amour. Et cet amour là a été blessé. Ah voila le médecin !

- Alors, docteur, comment vont-ils ?

- Je leur ai administré un sédatif pour qu'ils se calment et se reposent. Le docteur Beckett s'en veut énormément, mais à part ça il va bien. Quant à Clara, c'est une autre histoire. Physiquement, à part ce bleu qui devrait disparaître rapidement, elle va bien. Mais son état mental m'inquiète.

- Quoi son état mental ?

Rodney s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle. Il l'appréciait énormément surtout depuis qu'ils avaient travaillés ensemble sur la traduction des ruines.

- Et bien elle est en état de choc.

- Ce qui est normal après ce qui lui est arrivé...

- Et je pense qu'elle a perdu toute confiance, que ce soit en elle, ou en les hommes, quels qu'ils soient. Quand je l'ai auscultée, j'ai pu voir de la peur dans ses yeux, tout comme quand le major lui a pris la main pour la rassurer.

- Mais ce doit être normal, non ?

- Euh, et bien en fait, pas vraiment Elisabeth.

- Comment ça, pas vraiment ? Je crois que si j'avais eu à subir tout ce qu'elle a eu à endurer, j'aurai la même réaction.

- Oui, vous, dans votre état normal. Mais Clara n'était pas dans son état normal. A moins que...

- A moins que quoi ?

- Qu'elle était consciente de ce qui s'est passé.

- Rodney, je crois que la je ne vous suit plus.

- Pour que le processus soit inversé, il fallait que Carson fasse du mal a la personne a qui il tenait le plus. Si j'ai bien compris, l'objet servait de leçon aux hommes quand ils avaient de mauvais sentiments. Mais je crois que je me suis trompé dans ma traduction. Je crois que ce n'était pas du mal qu'il devait lui faire, mais juste peur. Ce qui voudrait dire que...

Il partit en courant, sans terminer sa phrase. Elisabeth alla voir Clara et le major.

- Comment ça va ?

- le médecin l'a mis sous sédatif, elle dort.

- Vous devriez vous aussi allez vous coucher.

- Je ne peux pas. Je préfère rester ici, près d'elle. Elle a l'air si paisible. Vous savez, je l'aime vraiment, et je ne pourrai pas la perdre. Je préférerai mourir... Vivre sans elle, ce serait impossible... Elle est comme une drogue pour moi... Elle me permet de rester en vie, quand je la voie, elle efface tout les doutes que je peux avoir. Elle est ma bouée de sauvetage quand je coule. J'ai besoin d'elle.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas John, ça va aller. Elle va s'en remettre, elle est forte. Et nous sommes tous là pour l'aider.

- Oui, je sais.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser. Vous voulez que je vous fasse apporter quelque chose à manger.

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Très bien. A plus tard.

- Merci.

Jamais elle ne l'avait vu comme ça. Il avait l'air si malheureux, alors que d'habitude il avait toujours le mot pour rire. Mais le pire pour elle, c'était quand il lui avait avoué qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Clara. Ses mots résonnaient dans sa tête « _Vivre sans elle, ce serait impossible... _». Bien sur, il lui avait dit ça car il la considérait comme une amie. Mais elle s'était surprise à espérer que leur histoire ne durerait pas, que l'un des deux se rendrait compte qu'ils faisaient une énorme bêtise. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ils partageaient un amour si pure, et si rare. Elle fit envoyé un plateau repas a John, et elle alla se coucher, en pensant qu'elle devait se trouver un autre homme.


	8. Chapter 8

Il était resté toute la nuit à ses cotes. Elle avait très mal dormie, ne faisant que des cauchemars. Bizarrement, des qu'il lui prenait la main, elle se calmait, alors que quand elle était réveillée, elle ne voulait pas qu'on la touche. Elle s'était réveillée, et l'avait vu. Il lui tenait encore la main, et il dormait. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Sa présence était rassurante, elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait rien. Mais elle avait soif et faim, et ne pouvait pas se lever sans le réveiller. Elle se dit qu'il avait du passer la nuit a la veiller. Elle décida de le réveiller.

- John...

Pour un major de l'USAF, il n'était pas très réactif. Elle l'appela un peu plus fort.

- John...

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On est attaqué ?

- Euh, non pas a ma connaissance. J'ai juste envie de partir d'ici.

- Tu ne peux pas.

- John, s'il te plait, je ne peux pas rester ici. Pas après ce qui s'est passé.

Elle avait pris un ton suppliant, et avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- Merci.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard.

- Bon, tu as le droit de partir à une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Que quelqu'un reste avec toi. Au cas ou...

- Si ça me permet de sortir...

Il l'aida a se lever, et l'emmena vers sa chambre.

- John ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis désolée. Tout ça c'est de ma faute.

- Ne dis pas ça. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Si, j'ai joué avec ses sentiments. Je me suis rapproche de lui pour te rendre jaloux et te faire souffrir...

- Peut être, mais il n'aurait pas du réagir comme ça.

- Au fait, comment tu as su ?

- Rodney m'avait dit que le seul moyen pur que vous redeveniez normaux, c'était qu'il te fasse souffrir. Et j'ai senti ce qui s'est passé. Je savais que tu avais peur, et ou tu était. C'était une sensation bizarre...

- Je sais, moi aussi je l'ai ressentit. On pourrait aller au mess. J'ai faim.

Ils y allèrent, et y rencontrèrent Rodney.

- Clara, je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Je... J'aurais du le savoir.

- Rodney, de quoi vous parlez ?

- Vous n'avez pas compris ?

- Quoi ?

- Des qu'elle a eut peur, tout est redevenu normal... Ce qui veut dire que c'était Carson, et non pas la version modifiée qui a ...

- Je vais le tuer.

- J'ai découvert ça hier soir. Clara, vous souvenez vous de ce qui s'est passé hier matin au mess ?

- Euh, non, en fait je ne me souviens de rien avant...

Elle se sentait défaillir. Elle voulait se montrer forte, et ne pas s'effondrer. Elle voulait surmonter tout ça et oublier...Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

- Clara, vous êtes sure que tout va bien ?

- Euh, oui, c'est juste que...vous comprenez...enfin...

Elle partit en courant du mess. Elle avait envie de vomir... Elle alla jusqu'à sa chambre et s'enferma dans la salle de bain... Elle savait que John allait la rejoindre, mais elle voulait être seule... Elle commença a vomir, en repensant a tout ce qui s'était passé...Elle pleurait en même temps. Elle se sentait en sécurité et ne voulait pas sortir. Ici, rien ni personne ne pouvait l'approcher.

- Clara, ça va ? Sors s'il te plait.

- Pars... Va-t-en, je ne veux voir personne. Je veux juste être seule, qu'on me laisse tranquille...

Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur. Elle remonta ses genoux sur sa poitrine, et y enfouit sa tête. Elle se mit à pleurer tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée la, mais quand elle sortit, John était encore la.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Tu devrais peut être t'allonger et te reposer.

- Je... j'ai peur que ça recommence...

- Je suis la, et je ne le permettrai pas...

- Tu le promets ?

- Oui, allez, dors maintenant. Je resterai à cote de toi...

Jamais il ne l'avait vu comme ça. Elle avait l'air si fragile. Quoiqu'il se passe, elle s'était toujours montrée forte. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre. Il ferait tout pour la protéger. Et il valait pour Carson qu'il ne le croise pas...


	9. Chapter 9

NOTE : Merci pour les reviews... J'espère que la suite va autant vous plaire.

NOTE POUR IDRIL : Pour la rodneytransformation tu verras bien s'il y en a une ou pas. Quant à la vie de Clara, ça va venir plus tard...

----------------

Ca faisait une heure qu'il la regardait dormir. Elle sentait sa présence. Il repensa à cette chanson qu'elle aimait tant. Il avait mis du temps pour la comprendre, n'ayant que de vagues souvenirs de ses cours de français. Mais encore maintenant il la connaissait par cœur. Il ne se souvenait plus du chanteur, mais il savait que la mère de Clara l'adorait. Il commença à la fredonner. Il se dit qu'elle convenait à la situation.

Et puis cette ombre au fond de l'ombre  
Et puis ces deux mains qui se nouent  
Ces gestes faits et refaits sans en voir le bout  
Et puis cette ombre encore debout

Le cri d'une sirène  
Quand le jour a déteint  
Parenthèse de peine  
L'oubli jusqu'à demain

Longues secondes inertes  
Le corps à l'abandon  
Gestes lents, cigarettes  
Puis s'essuyer le front

Vague regard au ciel  
Pour l'heure ou pour le temps  
Trop de pluie, de soleil  
C'est tout c'qu'il en attend

Déjà loin de ses haines  
Aussi loin qu'il le peut  
Où ses rêves l'entraînent  
Quand il ferme les yeux

Et puis cet otage sans cage  
Et puis tous ces hommes en essaim  
Son grave visage, maquillage, sans âge  
Et puis ces billets dans ta main

Tu peux prendre ses lèvres  
Tu peux goûter sa peau  
Décider de ses gestes  
Même dicter ses mots

Soumettre à tes plaisirs  
Tant que le compte est bon  
Arracher des sourires  
Même changer son nom

Maître d'une apparence  
Possédant de si peu  
D'un vide, d'une absence  
Dès qu'elle ferme les yeux

Quand la peine est trop lourde  
Quand le monde est trop laid  
Quand la chance est trop sourde  
La vérité trop vraie

Comme au dernier voyage  
Pour y voir enfin mieux  
Enfin d'autres images  
Quand on ferme nos yeux  
Quand on ferme nos yeux (1)

-----------------------

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle dormait, mais elle était bien. Dormir était son seul moyen de s'évader de la réalité. Elle rêva, et dans ce rêve, elle entendit John chanter leur chanson. Elle l'écouta attentivement, et se dit qu'elle convenait à la situation. Elle ouvrit les yeux a ce moment la. Elle ne rêvait pas. John chanter vraiment. Il était resté là tout ce temps. Elle se sentit rassurée. Mais aussi bizarre comme si...

- John, je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose de pas normal.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tu es en train de chanter...

Ils se mirent à rire.

- Ca va mieux on dirait.

- Hum, on peut dire ça comme ça. J'étais en train de me poser une question.

- Oui laquelle ?

- D'après Rodney et toi, l'objet ne fonctionne pas avec le gène des anciens ?

- Oui c'est ça. La preuve, Rodney ne s'est pas transformé.

- Ca ne veut rien dire du tout. C'est peut être le fait qu'il n'ai pas le gène naturel qui fait qu'il ne s'est pas transformé.

- tu veux dire que ça av se produire ?

- Oui je crois. Et je crois même que ça ne va pas tarder, puisque c'est lui qui l'a eu le plus souvent dans les mains. Et je crois que ça va poser un problème.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il a du avoir plusieurs sentiments différents en le touchant : l'excitation, le mécontentement, la faim, peut être même la peur... On ne peut pas savoir comment il va réagir.

- bon je vais aller le chercher. Toi tu va prévenir Elisabeth et on se retrouve tous en salle de briefing.

- Ok.

10 minutes plus tard ils étaient tous en réunion.

- Je crois qu'elle a raison, j'y ai justement pensé, et je crois que ça ne va pas être beau à voir. Et le seul moyen pour que je redevienne moi-même, c'et que je fasse peur a la personne a qui je tient le plus.

- Et a qui tenait vous le plus sur la base, a part vous ?

- Haha très drôle, major. Et pour vous répondre, je n'en sais rien.

Il avait mentit. Il savait très bien a qui il tenait le plus. Une personne faisait battre son cœur sur la base, et il ne voulait pas la perdre...

-------------------

(1) _Fermer les yeux_ de Jean-Jacques Goldman.


	10. Chapter 10

NOTE : Merci pour les reviews... Ce chapitre et un peu court, dsl...

---------------------

Personne n'avait revu Carson depuis ce qui s'était passé. Il n'était pas sorti de sa chambre, s'en voulant a mort de ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne voudrait jamais lui pardonner, ni John d'ailleurs, ce qui était compréhensible, étant donné que s'il n'était pas arrivé a temps, il aurait violé Clara. Il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir oublier tout ça. Il n'oserait plus jamais sortir de sa chambre. Il avait trop honte de ce qu'il avait fait. Seul Rodney était venu, il lui avait apporté un plateau repas. Bien sur, selon ce dernier, ce n'était que par pur intérêt scientifique, mais Carson se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Il décida qu'il serait peut être temps qu'il sorte de cet chambre. Mais il ne savait pas ou aller. Peut être devait-il aller voir Rodney. Apres tout, c'était le seul qui s'inquiéter pour lui apparemment. Il se décida à sortir de sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers le laboratoire, mais il fit moult (1) détours pour ne croiser personne. Il toqua à la porte et entendit un « entrez ».

- Bonjour, Rodney...

Il venait de s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas seul avec Rodney. Elisabeth, Teyla, Aiden, John et Clara étaient présents. Il devait se passer quelque chose. John lui jetait des regards furieux, qui l'auraient tué sur place si ça avait été son P-90. Il se dit que si Clara n'était pas en train de lui tenir la main, il se serait jeté sur lui, et lui aurait refait le portrait. Il regarda Clara, qui le regarda dans les yeux, comme par défi. Il vit le bleu sur sa joue, et s'en voulut encore plus. Tout le monde ressentait l'ambiance électrique, et personne n'osait prononcer un mot. Il aurait voulu s'enfoncer dans le sol, et ne jamais remonter a la surface. Il ne s'attendait pas à être pardonné de sitôt. Elle n'allait qu'en même pas lui dire Alléluia pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il se décida à rompre le silence qui s'était installé.

- Euh, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Il se passe que je suis en train de me transformer en je-ne-sais-pas-quoi, que moi aussi je vais attaquer la personne qui m'est la plus chère, et qu'on ne sait pas quoi faire.

- Est-ce que vous savez comment l'objet interagit avec votre corps ?

- Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait nous aider.

- Rodney, je vous signale que je suis médecin, et...

Il fut interrompu par un « désolé ». C'était Clara, elle partit en courant, une main sur la bouche, comme si elle voulait vomir. John voulu la suivre mais Teyla l'en empêcha.

- Je crois qu'elle préférerait être un peu seule.

- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais ça ne résout pas mon problème.

John se retient de ne pas lui crier qu'il pouvait aller se faire voir lui et son problème, mais ce n'était pas de la faute a Rodney, et ça n'avancerait a rien.

- Bon, l'objet modifie une enzyme du cerveau.

- Vous savez laquelle ?

Il voulait comprendre ce qui s'était passé en lui. Et il ne voulait pas que Rodney souffre autant que lui. Il voulait le protéger...

-------------------

(1) Désolé, je regarde trop Kaamelot et les visiteurs...


	11. Chapter 11

NOTE : Merci pour les reviews... Petit spoiler de la saison deux, que je n'ai toujours pas vu...

---------------------

Elle était partie en courant. Elle devait vomir, encore une fois. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle était si malade. Elle se disait que c'était le fait de s'être retrouvée dans la même pièce que Carson, et qu'elle n'était pas encore prête. Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que ce n'était pas ça, qu'il y avait une autre raison. Mais elle ne savait pas laquelle. Elle était inquiète pour Rodney.

I_l faut que je trouve une solution, après tout c'est de ma faute s'il a touché l'objet. Et c'est toi la spécialiste en langue et culture ancienne. Daniel t'a appris tout ce qu'il savait, et il en savait beaucoup. Bon, il faut que tu réfléchisses méthodiquement. Il faut que tu fasses des associations d'idées. Alors, cet objet a une influence sur le cerveau. Comme beaucoup d'objet anciens. Il modifie le comportement, ce qui restreint les possibilités. Allez réfléchis, tu dois faire honneur à Daniel... Je crois que Jack rira bien s'il me voyait...Jack ! Mais bien sur, c'est la solution, pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant... Que je suis bête ! Bon, ils doivent encore être dans le bureau de Rodney à réfléchir au pourquoi du comment..._

Elle courut jusqu'au bureau de Rodney, et entra en trombe surprenant tout le monde.

- Je... J'ai trouvé...

Elle était essoufflée.

- Quoi ? Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

- Je suis bête, j'aurai du y penser plus tôt... La bibliothèque des anciens...

- De quoi tu parles ? Tu devrais aller te reposer...

- Tu ne peux pas savoir de quoi je parle, tu ne savais rien de la porte des étoiles avant de venir ici. Le Docteur Weir devrait me comprendre normalement...

- Euh... Enfin je sais ce qu'est la bibliothèque des anciens, mais je ne vois pas ou vous voulez en venir.

- Bon, je reprends tout depuis le début. Version longue ou courte ?

Ils répondirent tous en même temps.

- Courte !

- Bon, il y a quelques années, une bibliothèque qui contenait toute la connaissance des anciens fut téléchargée dans la tête de Jack... Il a failli en mourir. Ca a recommencé l'année dernière, avant le combat contre Anubis. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ça que la Terre fut encore une fois sauvée.

- En quoi ça nous avance ?

- La bibliothèque transforme le cerveau, enfin si je peux dire ça comme ça.

- Vous avez dit qu'il avait failli mourir... Comment il s'en est sorti ?

- Grâce aux asgards...

- mais les asgards ne se trouvent pas dans cette galaxie...

- C'est la que vous vous trompez. Il y a UN asgard ici. Il s'occupe de Daedalus...

- Vous croyez qu'il pourra m'aider ?

- Si non, j'ai lu les rapports de mission, et j'avais penser a cette ancienne que notre cher major appréciait tant... Comment s'appelait-elle déjà John ?

- Chaya.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il ne savait pas qu'elle savait. Il allait tuer celui qui avait écrit dans son rapport.

- Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer...

- Elle a raison, et puis si ça m'évite de me transformer, ce sera toujours une bonne chose. On va demander à notre cher ami ?

Ils allèrent tous jusqu'au Daedalus. Ils interrogèrent l'asgard pour savoir si il pouvait les aider, comme l'avait fait Thor avec le général O'Neill.

- Je suis désolé, mais cette fonction ne relève pas de mes compétences.

- On a un traducteur ici ?

- Major, autrement dit, c'est non, il ne peut pas m'aider.

- Bon, je crois que vous allez devoir retourner voir Chaya.

- Très bien, mon équipe sera prête dans 30 minutes.

- Je viens avec vous.

C'était Carson qui venait de parler.

- Moi aussi !

- Oh, non, toi tu restes ici.

- Tu crois que je vais rater l'occasion de rencontrer une ancienne, juste parce que tu ne ceux pas que je vienne.

- Et toi tu crois que tu va pouvoir partir dans ton état ?

- Major, elle me semble tout al fait en forme. Je crois qu'elle peut reprendre les missions.

- Ah, tu vois, même le médecin veux bien que je parte.

Elle se retourna vers Carson, et lui dit silencieusement merci. Il était content, elle l'avait regardé et lui avait même dit merci. Il se dit que finalement ça s'arrangerait plus vite qu'il ne le croyait.

- Bon, allez vous préparer pendant que je règle ce petit problème.

- Quoi c'est moi le petit problème ?

La, il commençait vraiment a l'énerver.

- Calme toi. Tu n'es pas prête à repartir de cette base.

Elle se mit à crier.

- Ah, maintenant c'est toi qui décide de ce que je suis prête à faire ou non. Je te signale que je ne suis plus une enfant.

- Je le sais ça, mais je veux te protéger.

- Et tu crois que c'est en me laissant ici que tu vas me protéger. A moins que tu ne veuille être seul avec elle.

- Quoi ?

- Parce que tu crois que je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec elle ? Je te signale que quand je suis arrivée ici, Carson m'a raconté tout ce qui s'est passé entre elle et toi, alors crois-moi, tu n'iras pas là-bas sans moi.

- Tu es jalouse ?

- Moi, jalouse de cette... de cette...

- Bon, tu peux venir, si ça peut te rassurer, et surtout te calmer.

- Oh, mais je suis calme. Bon, on devrait peut être aller se préparer...

LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE


	12. Chapter 12

NOTE : Merci pour les reviews...

---------------------

- Allez, tout le monde dans le Jumper.

Il avait promis a Chaya de venir la revoir, mais ne l'avais jamais fait. Il se demandait comment elle allait réagir, et surtout ce qui allait se passer avec Clara.

- Major, vous pouvez y aller. Bonne chance.

- Merci !

Ils traversèrent la porte. En dix minutes ils se retrouvèrent au temple de Chaya.

- John, je suis heureuse de vous revoir. Je croyais que vous aviez oublié votre promesse. Mais, vous n'êtes pas seul ?

Elle était étonnée qu'il soit venu avec son équipe, ainsi que le docteur Beckett. Elle n'avait toujours pas vu Clara, qui était resté dans le Jumper, car elle se sentait mal.

- Euh, non. En fait, nous avons un petit problème, et on se demandait si vous ne pouviez pas nous aider.

- Vous savez que ma planète ne peut pas recevoir d'autres habitants.

- Euh, en fait, ce n'était pas pour ça. Voila, en fait, euh...

- Le docteur McKay a un petit problème.

C'était Clara qui venait de parler. Elle venait de sortir du Jumper.

- Et vous êtes... ?

- Chaya, Clara. Clara, Chaya.

- Enchantée.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi !

- Ca va mieux ?

- Oui, major.

- Alors, quel est ce problème.

- J'ai touché un de vos objets, et si vous ne faite rien je vais devenir un fou furieux.

- De quel objet vous parlez ?

- Celui que votre peuple a offert aux Wraiths et qui les a fait « passé du coté obscur de la force », pour reprendre l'expression du major.

- C'est quoi le cote obscur de la force ?

- C'est un peu long à expliquer.

- Oh, mais ce serait un plaisir de passer tout ce temps avec vous, pour que vous me l'expliquiez, John.

- Je crois, justement, que ce temps la il ne l'a pas.

- Clara...

- John...

- Et pourquoi j'aiderai le docteur McKay, alors qu'il n'a eu que de la méfiance pour moi ?

- Peut être, mais j'avais raison. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de pas normal.

- Bon je veux bien l'aider, mais a une seule condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Je veux retourner avec vous sur Atlantis, pour passer plus de temps avec vous, John...

- Mais, et votre peuple ?

- Les wraiths sont loin d'ici. Mon peuple ne risque pas grand-chose.

- Bon, alors je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

- Ca ne vous dérangerait pas de me soigner d'abord ?

- Oh bien sur, approchez-vous.

Elle lui toucha la tête, et il s'effondra par terre.

- Ford, vous m'aidez a le porter jusqu'au Jumper, et on y va. Beckett, vous l'examinerez quand on sera sur Atlantis. Allez, on y va.

Moins de 10 minutes plus tard, ils étaient sur Atlantis.

- Tout s'est bien passé ?

- Oui, et je nous ai ramené une invitée.

- Bon, vous allez à l'infirmerie et vous me ferez un rapport.

Ils allèrent tous à l'infirmerie, mais n'y restèrent pas longtemps, misa part Clara.

- Ca fait longtemps que vous vomissez comme ça ?

- Euh, quelques jours, mais ça passe rapidement.

- J'aimerai vous faire quelques examens complémentaires.

- Bon, très bien. Que voulez vous me faire ?

- Une échographie.

- Quoi ?

QUELQUES MINUTES PLUS TARD

- Clara, j'ai une bonne nouvelle. Vous êtes enceinte.

- Vous plaisantez, j'espère.

- Non, pourquoi ? C'est une bonne nouvelle.

- Une bonne nouvelle ? Vous croyez que je veux un enfant, ici, sur Atlantis, alors que nous sommes sous la menace des wraiths.

- C'est très récent, vous pouvez toujours penser à l'avortement. Mais parlez-en d'abord avec le major Sheppard.

- Vous avez raison. Merci.

Elle partit à la recherche de John, mais ne le trouva pas dans les endroits habituels. Elle croisa Rodney.

- Est-ce que vous avez vu John ?

- Oui, il est sur le balcon, là-bas.

- Merci.

Elle se dirigea en direction du balcon. La porte s'ouvrit tout de suite. Elle vit John et Chaya en grande conversation.

- John, je te cherchais. Est-ce que je peux te parler s'il te plait ?

- Euh, oui vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Je voulais dire en privé.

- Oh, bien sur. Chaya, excusez-moi deux secondes.

Clara reçut un regard meurtrier de Chaya.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ben voila, on a découvert pourquoi je vomissais tout le temps.

- Ah. Et c'est réglé ?

- Euh, non, pas vraiment. John, je... je suis enceinte...

- Quoi ? Mais c'est merveilleux.

Il la prit dans ses bras, et l'embrassa. Chaya avait tout vu et tout entendu. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Elle aimait John, et le voulait pour elle. Elle se demandait comment elle allait faire. (1)

LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE

------------------

(1) Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, je déteste Chaya...


	13. Chapter 13

NOTE : Merci pour les reviews...

---------------------

Il était vraiment heureux. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé au fait d'avoir un enfant. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Clara lui annonce qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte le jour ou il était parti, et qu'elle avait fait une fausse couche. Et le fait qu'elle lui annonce qu'ils allaient avoir un enfant le rendait fou de joie. Il n'avait jamais été si heureux.

- John, je voudrais qu'on en parle...

- De quoi ? De comment décoré sa chambre, ou de son prénom ?

- Du fait de le garder ou pas...

- Euh, attend, il y a Chaya qui m'attend dehors.

C'est à ce moment qu'un sergent passa.

- Euh, sergent ?

- Oui, monsieur ?

- Ca ne vous dérange pas de raccompagner notre amie aux quartiers des invités ?

- Tout de suite, major.

- Merci.

Il retourne chercher Chaya.

- Je suis désolé, mais j'ai, comment dire, un petit problème à régler. Le sergent Paus va vous accompagnez jusqu'à vos quartiers.

- J'espère que votre problème n'est pas grave...

- J'ai connu pire. On se revoit tout a l'heure au mess ?

- Oui, bien sur.

John rejoignit Clara dans ses quartiers.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu ne veux pas le garder ? Tu ne veux pas avoir d'enfants avec moi.

- Bien sur que je veux avoir des enfants. Mais tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment idéal pour ça ?

- Je ne te comprends pas vraiment, là.

- Alors, premièrement nous sommes à des milliers d'années lumières de chez nous, si ce n'est pas plus. Deuxièmement, nous sommes sous la menace des Wraiths. Et troisièmement, et ben il n'y a pas de troisièmement Mais tu crois que c'est un endroit propice pour elever un enfant ? Toi tu seras toujours en mission, et...et...

- Et quoi ?

- Et si jamais tu meurs, qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire, hein ? Ton papa est parti une fois de trop et ne reviendra plus jamais... Je n'aurai pas la force de l'élever toute seule. Et puis pense à son éducation.

- Alors, a mon tour d'argumenter. Premièrement, le peuple de Teyla a bien réussi à élever des enfants avec la menace des wraiths. Deuxièmement, pour son éducation, on n'aura pas trop de problème. Je te rappelle que cette base est pleine de spécialistes en tout genre. Et troisièmement, je te promets de ne pas te quitter, et de ne pas mourir. Je veux qu'on ait cet enfant.

- Tu es sur de toi ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais autant été. Je t'aime, tu sais.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

- Et si on allait manger. Ils doivent tous nous attendre.

- Très bien, on y va.

Ils se rendirent au mess. Ils y retrouvèrent tout le monde. Bien sur, Rodney ne pu s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

- On peut savoir pourquoi vous nous avez fait attendre. Encore un peu et je faisais une crise d'hypoglycémie.

John et Clara se regardèrent.

- Bon, puisque vous voulez la raison, la voila. Nous avons une nouvelle à vous apprendre.

- John et moi...Et bien, nous allons avoir un enfant.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis enceinte.

Tout le monde vint les féliciter. C'est a ce moment la que Chaya arriva.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je vais être tonton.

Tout le monde regarda Rodney, surpris de sa réaction.

- Ben quoi ? C'est vrai non ?

- Oui, bien sur, Rodney.

Tout le monde commença à rire.

- Excusez-moi, mais je ne comprends toujours pas.

- Clara est enceinte.

- Oh, félicitations. Et qui est le père ?

- John, évidemment.

- Oh. Excusez-moi mais je suis fatiguée, j'aimerais retourner dans ma chambre, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Oh, bien sur. Bonne nuit.

Ils passèrent toute la soirée à discuter de l'heureux événement.

- Et comment vous allez l'appelez ?

- Lieutenant, on vient seulement de l'apprendre, on n'y a pas encore réfléchis.

- C'est vrai. Carson, rassurez-moi. Vous avez de quoi me faire accouchez sans douleur ?

- Euh, eh bien, une grossesse sur Atlantis n'était pas vraiment prévue.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Notre peuple produit une boisson, qui réduit les douleurs lors de l'enfantement.

- Merci Teyla.

Ils parlèrent aussi de la future chambre de l'enfant. Et, bien sur, ils en vinrent à parler de éducation

- je pourrai toujours lui apprendre le français, l'italien et l'histoire.

- Moi, je lui enseignerai les sciences. Et il sera mon successeur.

- Non, il apprendra la médecine et me remplacera moi.

- Vous êtes fous, il deviendra un grand militaire.

- Messieurs, messieurs, je crois qu'on a encore du temps avant de penser à son futur métier. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui vous dit que ce sera un garçon ? Ce sera peut être une fille.

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Pas grand-chose, mais vous dites toujours il, alors... En tout cas, Teyla, si vous êtes d'accord, j'aimerai que vous appreniez à notre enfant à se battre.

- Bien sur, ce sera avec une grande joie que je lui apprendrai tout ce que je sais. Peut être que cet enfant pourra battre son père.

- Et qui sera son parrain et sa marraine ?

- Ford, nous n'avons pas non plus réfléchis a ça.

- John, laisse le, c'est l'excitation de devenir oncle qui lui fait ça. Aiden, je vous promet que des qu'on aura réfléchis a tout ça on vous préviendra.

- Et moi alors ?

- Oui, vous aussi Rodney. On vous préviendra tous. Je commence à être un peu fatiguée.

- Bon, on va se coucher. Viens, je vais t'aider à te relever.

- John, je ne suis pas infirme. Je sais me débrouiller toute seule. Et je te préviens tout de suite, tu n'as pas intérêt à avoir de telles réactions, car je ne pourrai pas le supporter...

- Très bien. Bonne nuit, tout le monde.

- Bonne nuit.

Tout le monde partit se coucher. Une seule personne ne dormait pas encore sur la base...

SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE


	14. Chapter 14

NOTE : Voila le troisième chapitre que j'ai écrit aujourd'hui...J'espère qu'il va vous plaire... Ames sensibles, préparez vos mouchoirs...

--------------------

_Il m'appartient... Il est a moi... Il s'est donné a moi...Mais c'est elle qui a tout, elle a mon John, et mon enfant... C'est moi qui devrais le porter, et pas cette pauvre petite humaine... Elle ne sait pas encore a qui elle a à faire, mais elle va vite le savoir... Il reviendra vers moi, et j'aurai cet enfant... C'est moi qu'il cajolera, qu'il embrassera et qu'il prendra dans ses bras. C'est moi qu'il va aimer, et pour cela, il faut qu'il l'oublie... Ou mieux encore, qu'elle disparaisse. Coûte que coûte..._

--------------------

Tout le monde se leva de bonne heure le lendemain, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Ils étaient tous excités par le fait qu'un bébé allait arriver sur Atlantis. Ils se rejoignirent tous au mess, et ils recommencèrent à parler du bébé.

- Vous savez, vous avez encore neuf mois à attendre... Ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi excité... Neuf mois, c'est long. Ca va surtout l'être pour moi...

- Tu ne prends rien de plus à manger ? Je te signale que maintenant vous êtes deux à manger.

- Et moi je te signale que tout ce que je mange le matin ne reste jamais longtemps dans mon estomac. Tu sais, c'est ce qu'on appelle les nausées matinales... Et puis je n'ai pas très faim.

- Tu es sure que ça va ? Tu devrais peut être aller a l'infirmerie...

- John, tais toi, s'il te plait, et arrête d'être inquiet comme ça. Je te l'ai déjà dit hier, je ne pourrais pas te supporter longtemps. Sinon, quel est votre programme pour aujourd'hui ?

- J'ai quelques rapports à lire.

- J'avais prévu, pour ma part, d'aller sur le continent, normalement, le lieutenant Ford et le docteur Beckett m'accompagnent.

- Je pense que je vais aller voir Chaya.

- Moi, j'ai des expériences à faire. Mais il me faut quelqu'un qui ai le gène naturel des anciens.

- Je pourrai vous aider peut être.

- Tu es folle. Je ne veux pas que tu touches a un de ces machins.

- Et moi je ne veux pas que tu ailles voir Chaya. Mais tu vas le faire quand même.

- Euh, oui, c'est notre invitée et...

- Et Rodney est mon ami, alors je l'aiderai, point final.

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui compte.

- De toute façon, ce ne sont pas des engins dangereux.

- Bon, puisque vous vous êtes tous ligués contre moi...

5 minutes plus tard, ils vaquaient tous à leurs occupations.

- Alors, Rodney, ça avance entre vous et Elisabeth ?

- De quoi vous parlez ?

- Vous savez, je ne suis pas aussi aveugle que les autres. J'ai bien vu comment vous la regardiez.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez.

- Hum, en tout cas, elle n'est pas indifférente à votre charme.

- Vous croyez ? Enfin je veux dire... Bon d'accord, j'avoue qu'elle me plait depuis un certain temps. Mais, c'est impossible que je lui plaise. Pas avec mon embonpoint et ma bouche de travers, mon arrogance et tout ça...

- Rodney, vous lui plaisez, c'est sur. Et puis ne vous focalisez pas sur les points négatifs. Vous êtes intelligent, gentil, drôle et charmant. Et puis, vous savez, le physique ce n'est pas important.

- Mais...

- Ecoutez, ou plutôt imaginez moi dans quelques mois, quand j'aurai doublé de volume. A votre avis, comment me trouvera John, d'un point de vue physique ?

- Belle, enfin je pense. Il vous trouvera toujours belle, car vous l'êtes intérieurement.

- Alors, maintenant, vous allez me promettre une chose.

- Laquelle ?

- Vous allez inviter Elisabeth a un dîner en tête a tête.

- Quoi ? Mais je ne sais pas comment faire... Et puis de quoi va-t-on parler si elle accepte ?

- Mais de vos centres d'intérêt. Mais surtout pas du travail. Alors, vous me le promettez ?

- Très bien, je lui demanderai des que l'occasion se présentera...

C'est ce moment que choisi Elisabeth pour entrer dans le bureau de Rodney.

- Rodney, je voulais vous voir...

Clara murmura a son oreille : « voila l'occasion ».

- Désolée je me sens mal, je vais aller prendre l'air.

Elle sortit et commença à se promener dans la cité. Elle ne savait pas que pendant qu'elle discutait avec Rodney, John avait cherché Chaya partout, mais ne l'avais pas trouvé. Durant sa promenade, elle rencontra Chaya.

- Bonjour Chaya. Vous n'êtes pas avec John ?

- Non.

- Vous êtes sur que ça va ?

- Il est a moi, tout comme l'enfant.

- De quoi vous parlez ?

- De John, il est a moi. C'est moi qui devrait porter ce bébé, et pas vous. Vous ne le méritez pas.

Clara commença a avoir peur que Chaya s'en prenne a elle et a son enfant.

- Qu'est-ce que voulez à la fin ?

- Que vous disparaissiez.

Elle sortit une arme, qu'elle avait volée au sergent Paus, lorsque ce dernier l'avait raccompagné à sa chambre. Elle visa Clara avec l'arma, enleva le cran de sécurité. Mais au moment ou elle tira, quelqu'un se jeta sur Clara. C'était John. Il était arrivé quand Chaya avait dit qu'elle voulait que Clara disparaisse. Il prit la balle à la place de Clara. Cette dernière se mit à pleurer.

- Je suis désolé...

- Chut, tais toi... Tu ne vas pas mourir, on va te sauver...

- Prend soin de toi, et de notre bébé...

- John, non. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi ?

- Je t'aime...

Il ferma les yeux.

- John, tu m'a promis de ne pas me laisser seule...Je t'aime...

SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE


	15. Chapter 15

NOTE POUR MISS SHEPPARD : Etre ou ne pas être mort, tel est la question... Quand à Chaya, on va dire qu'elle a été encore plus punie par les anciens qui ont faits l'ascension. Ils ont décidés de la tuer, comme ça on est tous content, une en moins...

NOTE : Chapitre extrêmement court...

--------------------

- Hey, ça va ?

- A votre avis ?

- Vous voulez en parler ?

- Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

- Pourquoi l'homme a-t-il des réactions aussi bizarres ? Vous savez, depuis que je suis petit, je me pose cette question. C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons qui ont fait que je suis devenu scientifique. Je croyais qu'en comprenant tout ce qui se passait autour de nous, je pourrai comprendre les hommes. Mais en fait je me suis complètement trompé. Je crois qu'il a fait ça par amour pour vous.

- Non, s'il m'aimait vraiment, il serait ici, avec nous, en train de parler de ce qui serait le mieux pour notre futur enfant, et en train de s'inquiéter pour moi.

Elle pleurait toujours. Ca faisait des heures qu'elle pleurait. Parfois elle arrêtait mais ça recommençait tout seul. Tout le monde était venu la voir pour lui parler, et à chaque fois c'était la même chose. Ils essayaient tous de lui remonter le moral. Ils lui disaient qu'ils étaient la si elle voulait parler. Mais elle ne voulait pas parler. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'est être dans les bras de John, et tuer Chaya.

_Tout est de ma faute. Je n'aurai jamais du insister pour la rencontrer. Tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple. Je n'aurai même pas du venir ici. J'aurai du écouter Jack, et resté sur Terre. Au moins, rien ne se serait passé, et on serait tous heureux. Oh, john. Comme tu me manques. Je n'ai même pas pu te dire que je t'aimais... Pourquoi je suis revenu ? Pourquoi tout ça c'est passé. Je donnerai tout pour que tu sois la, maintenant...Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?_


	16. Chapter 16

NOTE : Alors comme ça vous vous interrogez tous sur John, mais notre pauvre petit Rodney, et son amour pour Elisabeth, on s'en fiche, hein ? Sinon, merci pour les reviews...Encore un chapitre court.

----------------------

Il repensait a ce qui s'était passé. Pas a ce qui était arrivé a John, mais a ce qui s'était passé dans son bureau, après que Clara soit parti.

FLASH BACK

- Vous vouliez me voir Elisabeth ?

- Euh, oui. Je voulais savoir si vous avez étudié l'engin que l'équipe du sergent Paus a ramené.

- J'allais justement m'y mettre.

_Elle est si belle... C'est impossible qu'elle s'intéresse a moi... Clara a sûrement tort..._

_Non, il est trop intelligent pour s'intéresser à toi... Clara a sûrement tort..._

_Bon allez, prend ton courage a deux mains et invite la, au moins tu seras fixé..._

- Bon, je vais vous laissez travailler, alors...

_C'est maintenant ou jamais..._

- Elisabeth...

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que... estcequecavousdiraiqu'ondineensemble ?

Il avait dit ça si rapidement qu'elle avait eu du mal à comprendre.

- Oh, c'est une invitation ?

- Oui. Mais je sais très bien que vous allez refuser.

- Non, Rodney, je ne vais pas refuser. Ca me ferait très plaisir de dîner avec vous.

- C'est vrai ?

C'est la qu'ils entendirent un bruit inhabituel...

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Il y a un blessé. Apparemment ce serait le major Sheppard. Excusez-moi, mais je vais chercher une équipe médicale.

C'était un lieutenant qui les avait informé.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Elle avait accepté son invitation à dîner. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il devait remercier Clara. Il pensait aussi qu'elle savait tout depuis le début, qu'elle avait discutée avec Elisabeth, et qu'elle avait tout manigancée. Il se demandait quand elle allait enfin pouvoir être heureuse.

_Ils ont a peine vécu une journée de pure bonheur, mais il a fallut que tout soit gâché par cette... Il n'y a pas de mots pour la décrire... Ah si, une lâche... Elle est partie sans demander son reste... Elle aurait quand même pu le soigner avant de partir... Qu'elle aille en enfer... Au moins elle saura ce que nous ressentons..._

Il étouffait dans son bureau. Il décida de sortir et de se rendre sur son balcon. En y arrivant, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à connaître l'emplacement de son balcon.

- Elisabeth ?

- Rodney ? Ca va ?

- Hum, mais vous pleurez ?

- Non, c'est juste un rhume...

- Allez, venez la ?

Il l'a prit dans ses bras, et la berça lentement. Elle ne puit retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, et éclata en sanglots. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes, puis lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était calmée, il desserra un peu son étreinte. Il regarda son visage, et essuya, avec son pouce, une larme qui était sur sa joue. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, et avant même qu'ils s'en rendent comptent, ils étaient en train de s'embrasser.


	17. Chapter 17

NOTE : Bon, je vois que tout le monde s'intéresse à John, alors je reviens a lui...

----------------------

Elisabeth et Rodney décidèrent d'aller à l'infirmerie.

- Comment il va ?

- Nous avons du l'opérer. Il est dans le coma. Nous avons failli le perdre, et je suis encore très inquiet pour lui. (1)

- Et Clara ?

- Elle passe ses journées et ses nuits ici. Elle ne veut pas partir, même pour manger.

- On peut le voir ?

- Oui, mais pas longtemps.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre du major.

- Elisabeth, Rodney, ça va ?

- Oui, et vous ?

- Pas vraiment. Tout ça c'est de ma faute... C'est moi qui devrais être à sa place...

- Arrêtez de dire ça. Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Vous ne pouvez rien y faire.

- C'est bizarre, de le voir là, allongé sur ce lit...

- Ca vous direz de venir manger avec nous ?

- Je préfère rester ici.

- Vous savez, ce n'est pas en vous rendant malade que vous allez l'aider. Et puis ça vous changera les idées.

- Bon d'accord.

Elle les accompagna jusqu'au mess. Elle s'approcha de Rodney et commença a lui parler a voix basse :

- Alors, vous l'avez invitée à dîner ?

- Oui.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

- Elle a acceptée.

- Je vous l'avais dit.

- Il s'est passé autre chose.

- Qu'est-ce que vous complotez tout les deux.

- Nous, euh...

- Il me disait que vous avez accepté de dîner avec lui. Et qu'il s'était passer autre chose. Alors, je veux tout savoir... Non, laissez moi deviner... Alors, hum, réfléchissons, réfléchissons... Vous êtes ensemble.

- Comment êtes-vous au courant ?

- Elémentaire, mon cher... Vous vous plaisez mutuellement... Vous êtes arrivés ensemble à l'infirmerie... Elisabeth a pleuré et vous l'avez prise dans vos bras... Et vous vous êtes embrassés.

- Euh, oui c'est ce qui s'est passé... Comment le savez-vous ? Quelqu'un nous a vu ?

- Non... Mais, Elisabeth, vous avez les yeux rouges, et vous, Rodney, votre tee-shirt est légèrement mouillé... Et comme vous n'avez pas nié le fait que vous étiez ensemble, j'en ai déduit que vous vous êtes embrassés.

- Vous ne le répéterez pas. On aimerait attendre avant de le dire.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi. Mais vous allez attendre combien de temps ?

- Jusqu'à ce que John se réveille.

Il resta un mois dans le coma. Et pendant tout ce temps, Rodney et Elisabeth s'étaient vus en cachette. Tout le monde avait remarqué que leurs comportements avaient changés. Mais pratiquement personne ne se doutait de se qui se passait. En fait, il y avait trois personnes qui étaient au courant de leur relation. Clara, qui en avait été l'instigatrice, Zelenka et Carson. Zelenka était entré dans le bureau de Rodney pendant que nos deux tourtereaux étaient en train de s'embrasser. Et Carson avait la chambre voisine de Rodney, et les bruits suspects qu'il entendait très souvent firent qu'il se mit à espionner son ami pour savoir qui était l'heureuse élue. Il avait vite découvert que c'était Elisabeth, mais ne l'avais dit qu'a Clara. Le secret était assez bien gardé, même si tout le monde cherchait à savoir ce qui se passait. Clara avait passé tout le mois auprès de John, ne le quittant que pour manger, dormir et se laver. Elle avait un peu grossi du fait de sa grossesse. Elle se disait que bientôt elle ne pourrait plus rentrer dans ses vêtements. Un soir, alors qu'elle était en train de lire, un infirmier toqua à sa porte.

- Je viens de la part du docteur Beckett. Apparemment, le major Sheppard serait en train de se réveiller.

- Je viens tout de suite. Allez prévenir le docteur Weir.

- J'y vais tout de suite.

Elle partit en courant à l'infirmerie.

- Carson, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- il a bougé, nous pensons qu'il est en phase de réveil...

-----------------

(1) Franchement, vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais faire mourir notre John adoré ?


	18. Chapter 18

NOTE : merciiiiiii...

---------------

Elle se dirigea vers le lit de John, et lui prit la main.

- John, ça va ?

Il murmura quelque chose. Seule Clara l'entendit. Elle retira aussi vite sa main, et partit, l'air furieux. Elle croisa Elisabeth dans un des couloirs.

- Clara, ça va ? Vous n'êtes pas avec John ?

- Qu'il aille au diable...

Elle partit en courant. Elisabeth se dit qu'il se passait quelque chose de pas normal. Elle hésitait entre aller a l'infirmerie, et aller voir Clara. Apres tout, elle été devenue son amie, elle avait fait en sorte que Rodney et elle soit ensemble, et les avez couverts. Elle se dit que peut-être Carson savait quelque chose. Elle alla à l'infirmerie, décidant d'aller voir Clara tout de suite après.

- Alors, Carson, comment va notre malade ?

- Et bien, il est en train de se réveiller, ce qui est plutôt bon signe.

- Vous savez ce qu'à Clara ? Je l'ai croisée dans le couloir, et elle avait l'air furieuse. Elle a même dit de John : « qu'il aille au diable ».

- On va dire que j'ai une petite idée de ce qui s'est passé. Voyez-vous quand quelqu'un est en phase de réveil, il n'est pas rare qu'il se mette à parler. Suivez-moi. Voila approchez-vous et écoutez bien. Vous avez entendu ? Il répète ça depuis tout à l'heure. Allez savoir pourquoi...

- Je comprends l'état de Clara, maintenant, j'aurai réagi de la même façon qu'elle si...

- Rodney avait fait la même chose que lui...

- Quoi ?

- Euh, non rien...

- Carson ?

- Quoi ? Je vous signale que lai la chambre voisine de celle de Rodney, et que vous n'êtes pas très discrets tout les deux...

- Vous ne le direz pas ?

- Ca fait un mois que je le sais, et je ne l'ai jamais dit, sauf à Clara, qui était déjà au courant. Et si je le dis a qui que soit, elle me tue. Vous savez, je tiens à ma vie...

- Je vous fais confiance. Maintenant je vais voir Clara, et je vais essayer de la calmer.

- Elisabeth, que faites-vous ici ? Et moi qu'est-ce que je fais la ?

- Major ? Carson, c'est normal ca ?

- Euh, non pas vraiment. Major, vous vous sentez bien ?

- En pleine santé. Justement qu'est-ce que je fais la ?

- Vous n'avez mal nulle part ?

- Euh, non, et pourquoi j'ai un bandage ? Pourquoi je suis branché a tout ces appareils.

- Attendez, il faut que je vérifie quelque chose...

Il lui enleva son bandage.

- C'est impossible.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Venez voir, il n'y a aucune trace...

- Aucune trace de quoi ?

- Major, on vous a tiré dessus.

- Ah bon, pourtant je me sens bien. C'était il y a combien de temps ?

- Un mois. Vous étiez dans le coma. On a bien failli vous perdre.

- Dans le coma ? Pendant un mois ? Et Clara, ou est-elle ? Elle va bien ?

- Euh oui. Enfin, pour l'instant, elle est vraiment en colère contre vous, mais sinon ça va.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Disons qu'elle n'a pas apprécié ce que vous avez dit...

- Et qu'est-ce que je dis ?

- Pendant votre phase de réveil vous n'arrêtiez pas de dire Chaya, ce qui ne lui a pas vraiment plu, étant donné que c'est a cause d'elle que vous vous êtes retrouvé ici.

- Mais si je disais ça, c'est parce que je rêvais d'elle. Elle me toucher le ventre, comme si elle voulait me soigner...

- Mais bien sur...

- Quoi ?

- Elle a du utiliser ses pouvoirs pour vous voir, et en a profiter pour vous guérir.

- Au fait, qui m'a tiré dessus et pourquoi ?

- Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souveniez ?

- On est allé voir le asgard pour qu'il soigne Rodney.

- Bon je vais vous faire un petit résumer de ce qui s'est passé...

- Non, c'est moi qui vais le faire.

- Clara ? Mais tu as grossi...

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai... C'est normal, étant donné que je suis enceinte...

- Tu es enceinte ? Et de qui ?

- A ton avis... D'un gros imbécile qui ne trouve pas mieux que de dire le nom de celle qui lui a tiré dessus... Ou plutôt, je rectifie, qui m'a tirée dessus et qui ta blessé a la place.

- Attend je ne te suis plus très bien...

- Vous avez eu la merveilleuse idée d'allez voir Chaya. Elle a soigné Rodney, et nous a accompagné sur Atlantis. C'est a ce moment la que j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte. Elle été jalouse, alors elle a voulu me tuer. Mais au moment ou elle a tirée, tu t'es jeté sur moi, et tu as pris la balle à ma place. Tu es resté un mois dans le coma, et en te réveillant tu prononces son nom... Mais c'est normal, vu qu'elle t'a soigné, et que tu as rêvé d'elle...

- Et tu es en colère pour ça ?

- Saches que là, ce n'est plus de la colère...Je suis furieuse contre toi, et je te préviens tout de suite, ce n'est pas avec de belles paroles et n petit sourire que tu te feras pardonner ! Sur ce, bonsoir...

- Oula, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça...

- En même temps, il faut la comprendre. Elle a passé un mois à votre chevet à espérer qu'un jour vous vous réveilleriez, et au moment où ça arrive, vous prononcez le nom d'une autre. A sa place, je crois que je vous aurai frappé...

- C'est très gentil de me remonter le moral. Carson, je peux y aller ?

- Pas question !

- Mais pourquoi ? Je vais très bien...

- Je vous rappelle que vous avez passé un mois dans le coma, alors que vous le vouliez ou non, vous restez ici, sinon, je crois que je vais vous faire quelques rappels de vaccins.

- Bon très bien...

- Quant a moi, je vais voir si je peux calmer Clara...

- Je viens avec vous. On aura peut être plus de chance a deux. Et vous, vous dormez, sinon je vous administre un sédatif.

- Docteur, je viens de dormir pendant un mois...

- Et alors ce n'est pas une raison...Bonne nuit.

- Oui, c'est ça, bonne nuit...

SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE


	19. Chapter 19

NOTE : Comment John va-t-il se faire pardonner ?

-----------------

Ils avaient tous essayé de parler à Clara, mais elle ne s'était pas calmée. En fait, elle avait été blessée par ce que John avait dit. Elle n'était retournée qu'une fois à l'infirmerie, et c'était pour une visite de contrôle. John avait pu sortir de l'infirmerie et avait essayé de la voir, mais elle avait refusée toute discussion, et l'évitait clairement.

_John, c'est a toi de trouver une solution... Ce ne sera pas facile cette fois... Bon allez, réfléchis, qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui faire oublier ce que tu as dit ? Un paquet de chocolat et des fleurs ? Non, trop typique, tout le monde fait ça... Il faut que ça soit original, et que ça lui fasse plaisir...Des ruines ! Bon arrête de dire des conneries et pense, pense, pense (1)...Il faut que tu la surprenne, et qu'elle sache tout de suite que c'est de toi... Tient, il fait chaud ici fin septembre... mais oui c'est ça... J'aurai du y penser avant... Il me faudrait l'autorisation d'Elisabeth... Et que je retourne sur Terre aussi...Bon, allez, commence par le commencement, va voir Elisabeth._

---------------------

- Major, ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais je crains que ce ne soit pas possible...

- Elisabeth, s'il vous plait. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour me faire pardonner, et je suis sur que ça lui fera plaisir...

- Mais vous imaginez toute la puissance que nous allons devoir utiliser ?

- Oui, bien sur, mais on a un E2PZ plein, et...Vous savez très bien que jamais je ne vous aurai demander ça si ce n'était pas important...

- Bon d'accord, je vais lui proposer d'aller sur Terre pour aller s'acheter des vêtements de grossesse. Si elle accepte, c'est d'accord, sinon, il faudra trouver une autre solution.

- Merci !

Elisabeth fit la proposition à Clara, qu'elle accepta. Seulement, il y avait une condition qui ne lui plaisait pas trop, elle devait être accompagnée par le major Sheppard.

- Elisabeth, vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça... Vous ne pouvez pas demander a quelqu'un d'autre ? Je suis que le lieutenant Ford se ferait une joie de m'accompagner, et en plus, il pourrait revoir ses grands-parents...

- Il n'est pas disponible. Seul le major peut vous accompagner...

- Très bien, mais je suis sure que vous l'avez fait exprès... Au fait, John s'est réveillé, quand est-ce que vous allez le dire pour vous et Rodney ?

- On ne sait pas encore...

- Et quand part-on ?

- Dans deux jours.

- Très bien.

John avait parlé de son idée à tout le monde, c'est-à-dire Carson, Rodney, Ayden et Teyla. Ils en discutaient tout le temps. Un midi, ils s'arrêtèrent net de parler lorsqu'elle arriva.

- Salut. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Oh, euh, rien, absolument rien du tout, tout va bien, ne vous en faites pas...

- Vous êtes surs que vous n'avez pas quelque chose à me dire ?

- Clara, tu es parano la.

La réflexion de John l'énerva plus que tout.

- Ah, oui, je suis parano. Tu crois peut être que je n'ai pas remarqué qu'a chaque fois que j'arrivais, vous arrêtez de parler. Et que des que je suis seule avec l'un d'entre vous, il se sent gêné. Et tu appelles ça de la parano ?

Et elle partit plus furieuse que jamais contre John.

- Alors, la, bravo major. Vous avez fait fort. Franchement, on devrait vous décerner le prix du plus bel imbécile d'Atlantis, ou même de la galaxie. La vous battez tout les records...

- Bon, Rodney, ça va, ça ne vous regarde pas...

- Non, mais, attendez... Qu'elle vous en veuille, la c'est votre problème. Mais que vous fassiez en sorte qu'elle nous en veuille, a nous, la, je crois que ça nous regarde...

- De toute façon, dans une semaine, tout sera régler. En attendant, je pars dans deux heures pour la Terre.

- Vous revenez quand ?

- Demain, normalement...

- Si vous ne vous faites pas tué avant par Clara. Parce que, là, je crois qu'elle en a plus qu'envie. Alors, évitez de sortir vos petites réflexions...

- Merci du conseil, Rodney...

- Pas de quoi.

DEUX HEURES PLUS TARD

- Allez quoi, tu ne vas pas me faire la tête toute la vie, quand même... Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé...

Elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis l'incident du midi.

- Major, Clara, bon voyage, et a demain...

- A demain !

Ils traversèrent la porte sans s'adresser la parole...

SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE...

-------------------------

(1) hommage a mon cher ami Winnie l'Ourson...


	20. Chapter 20

NOTE : Début de cross-over avec sg1.

-------------------

- Clara...

- Daniel, Jack, ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir.

- Mais, ça nous plaisir a nous aussi. Major Sheppard.

- Général O'Neill, Docteur Jackson, heureux de vous revoir.

- Bon, vous allez a 'l'infirmerie, et après vous venez me voir dans mon bureau.

15 MINUTES PLUS TARD

- Sam, Teal'C, ça fait longtemps.

- Clara... Mais vous...

- Oui !

- Mais c'est génial...

- Merci, enfin pas si génial que ça...

- Euh, excusez-nous, mais de quoi vous parlez ? Des quelques kilos que Clara a pris ?

- Euh, oui, en quelque sorte. Quoique ce n'est pas moi qui est pris ces quelques kilos.

- Des félicitations s'imposent.

- Oui c'est génial.

- Attendez, je crois que je suis le seul à ne pas avoir compris...

- Jack, je suis enceinte.

- Ah, fallait le dire tout de suite. Quoi ? Je ne vous ai pas envoyé sur Atlantis pour que vous tombiez enceinte... Au fait, qui est le père ?

- Un imbécile, qui ne fait que des conneries...

- Eh, je veux bien que je sois un imbécile, mais je ne fais pas QUE des conneries...

- Stop. Vous voulez dire que...

- Oui.

- Ca a été rapide non ?

- Jack, si vous voulez je vous raconterai toute l'histoire, mais plus tard. J'aimerai aller à la surface, pour acheter des vêtements de grossesse.

- D'accord, vous avez l'après midi. Mais je veux que vous soyez à 20h00 à la base.

- D'accord. Sam, tu viens avec moi ?

- Je ne sais pas si je peux,...

- Colonel, vous avez votre après midi de libre, vous pouvez y aller.

- Merci mon général.

- A tout a l'heure, tout le monde.

- C'est ça, à ce soir.

Elles partirent se changer, et se retrouvèrent 10 minutes plus tard devant les ascenseurs.

- Alors, tu as plein de choses a me raconter...

- Oh, et c'est pas peu dire. Si tu savais tout ce qui s'est passé. Parfois je me demande si j'ai bien fait de partir.

- C'est si terrible que ça ?

- En résumé, j'ai failli être violée, être tuée, j'ai été amnésique, je suis tombée enceinte, et un engin non identifié m'a transformée en nymphomane. Et tout ça en deux mois.

- C'est vrai que ça fait beaucoup. Et avec le major ?

- Ben, alors là, c'est encore pire... Si j'avais su... Et toi ? Avec Jack, ça avance ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Allez, ne fais pas l'innocente. Je suis restée dans la même pièce que vous pendant cinq minutes, et j'ai remarquée quelque chose. En plus tu as le champ libre, étant donné que Rodney s'est trouvé quelqu'un...

- Quoi ? Il me rompe ?

Elles furent prises d'un fou rire, en plein milieu du magasin.

- Bon alors, tu me racontes, ou je dois deviner ?

- Bon très bien... On est ensemble. Mais ne lui dit pas que tu le sais, personne n'est au courant...

- Même pas Daniel ? Pourtant, je croyais qu'il faisait tout pour que vous soyez ensemble.

- Même Daniel n'est pas au courant...

- Et vous avez l'intention de le dire un de ces jours ?

- Oui, mais on ne sait pas quand. Enfin, on ne le dira qu'a Teal'C et Daniel. Maintenant à ton tour de tout me raconter...

- Très bien.

-----------------

AU MEME MOMENT, BASE DU SGC

- Voila, vous savez tout. Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

- Hum, c'est une bonne idée.

- Jack, vous voulez rire ? C'est une excellente idée...

- Alors c'est d'accord ? Il faudra prévenir le colonel Carter. Et il faut que j'aille acheter tout ce qu'il faut sans que Clara soit au courant...

- Pourquoi ne pas y aller maintenant ? On a le chant libre jusque 20h.

- Très bien. Alors, allons-y.

Ils partirent tout les quatre ensemble. Tout le monde se retrouva à la base a 20h00. Ils allèrent tous au mess.

- Hum, ça fait du bien de revoir cette bonne vieille Terre.

- Pourquoi vous ne resteriez pas quelque temps ?

- Quoi ?

- Ben oui, prendre quelques jours de vacances.

- Hum, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit possible, Elisabeth ne sera pas d'accord.

- Et pourquoi ne pas lui demander demain, quand le major repartira ? Ca ne coûte rien. Et puis, je suis sur que Daniel sera heureux de discuter avec vous d'Atlantis.

- Bon, d'accord, je lui demanderai demain.

- Non, je le ferai, elle ne pourra pas résister à un général de l'USAF.

- Oh que si...

- Bon, et ben, si elle refuse, on vous garde en otage...

- Mais bien sur...

La conservation dériva sur Atlantis et les wraiths. Elle dura jusque tard dans la nuit. Ils se séparèrent et chacun retourna dans sa chambre.

- Clara, je vous ai fait préparer votre ancienne chambre.

- C'est vrai ? Merci.

- Daniel, je sais que la tentation sera grande car elle a la chambre voisine de la votre, mais je vous interdit d'aller discuter avec elle jusqu'à pas d'heure sur les découvertes archéologiques.

- D'accord.

- Quand a vous, major, vous aurez la chambre VIP.

- D'accord.

Ils se dirent bonne nuit, et chacun partit dans sa chambre.

- Daniel ?

- Oui ?

- J'aimerai discuter avec vous de certaines choses...

- Mais Jack m'a interdit...

- Oui, mais il ne m'a pas interdit de venir dans votre chambre...

- C'est vrai...

- Je prends juste mon ordinateur portable, et j'arrive...

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Daniel, et discutèrent toute la nuit. Le lendemain matin, ils étaient fatigués, mais heureux de leur discussion. Ils s'étaient rendus au mess assez tôt.

- Ca m'avait manqué de discuter avec vous.

- Oui, a moi aussi. Tient, voila Jack.

- Bonjour la compagnie. Tient vous avez l'air fatigué. Daniel, je vous avais interdit d'aller dans sa chambre et de discuter toute la nuit.

- Mais vous ne m'avez pas interdit d'aller dans la chambre de Daniel et de discuter avec lui.

- Clara, quand allez-vous enfin arrêter de trouver des failles à mes ordres ?

- Oh, je ne sais pas. Peut être que ça se produira quand vous arrêterez de donner des ordres, c'est-à-dire quand vous serez à la retraite.

- Et ben ça, ce n'est pas demain la veille que ça arrivera.

Ils commencèrent à rigoler.

- Bonjour.

- Oh, major Sheppard. Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?

- Euh oui, et vous.

- Elle fut très bonne.

- Et très courte en ce qui nous concerne.

- Ah bon ?

- Clara a trouvé la faille qu'il y avait dans mon ordre, et a passée la nuit dans la chambre du docteur Jackson...

- A discuter...

Daniel reçut un regard assassin de notre cher militaire...

LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE


	21. Chapter 21

NOTE POUR SADY : T'inquiète pas, le bonheur va bientôt arriver, et plutôt deux fois qu'une...

-------------------

Jack avait réussi à convaincre Elisabeth d'accorder une semaine de vacances sur Terre à Clara. John était parti, et ça ne lui plaisait pas que Clara reste seule sur la base avec le docteur Jackson. Elle lui avait dit que ce n'était qu'un ami, qu'elle le considérait comme quelqu'un de sa famille. Mais ça ne l'avait pas rassuré pour autant. Elle lui avait dit que cette semaine de vacances lui ferait du bien, et qu'elle pourrait faire le point sur leur relation. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, mais elle avait été blessée par ses paroles. La semaine se passa très vite. Elle discuta avec Daniel des découvertes sur Atlantis, et du fait qu'il n'y avait aucun vestige sur la base. Elle pu même aller en mission avec Sg1, mais si Jack n'avait pas trop été d'accord au début.

- Vous êtes en vacances, et les vacances sont faites pour se reposer et s'amuser.

- Mais, Jack, c'est amusant, et on sait que niveau menace Goa'Uld, on a plus trop a s'en faire. Et puis, Daniel travaillera deux fois plus vite si je l'aide, ce qui veut dire que la mission sera terminé deux fois plus vite.

- Hum, vous avez raison. Bon c'est d'accord.

Elle savait que le fait de dire que la mission serait deux fois plus rapide ferait changer d'avis Jack, car ça voulait dire que son colonel adoré serait rentré deux fois plus vite. Elle était contente de repartir avec eux. C'est vrai que sur Atlantis elle s'était fait de nouveaux amis, mais c'était différent. Elle avait passée un an avec SG1, et s'était devenue sa famille. Ils aimaient se voir en dehors du travail, et aller pêcher dans le Minnesota, ce qui était plus une excuse pour se retrouver ensemble, que pour vraiment pêcher, car pratiquement aucun d'eux n'aimait ça, et en plus, il n'y avait pas de poisson dans le lac de Jack. Elle se sentait bien avec eux. Tandis que sur Atlantis, ils étaient obligés de vivre ensemble. Et puis elle n'avait pas partagée leur première année de vie sur Atlantis. Elle se sentait étrangère. Elle comprenait les liens d'amitié qui unissent le personnel d'Atlantis, elle partageait le même avec Jack, Sam, Daniel et Teal'C, mais elle s'en sentait quelque peu exclue. Beaucoup la considérait comme la « petite amie du major Sheppard », ou « celle qui a perdue la mémoire », ou encore « celle que le docteur Beckett a failli violée ». Elle n'était pas complètement heureuse sur Atlantis. Et puis elle avait peur qu'un jour, John ne revienne plus de mission. Durant sa semaine de vacances, elle avait partagée ses doutes avec toute l'équipe. Ils l'avaient tous écouté, sans jamais l'interrompre. Ils étaient tous là pour lui remonter le moral. Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait retourner sur Atlantis ou pas. Depuis qu'elle était revenue, elle avait l'impression de pouvoir être elle-même, sans avoir à justifier tout ce qu'elle faisait. Elle se sentait libre, loin de toutes responsabilités. Elle avait la même impression que lorsqu'elle partait en vacances durant son adolescence. Elle allait pratiquement toujours au même endroit. Elle s'était fait des amis là-bas. Mais à chaque fois que ses vacances se terminaient, elle était triste, elle se sentait mal dans sa peau. Et la, ça faisait la même chose. Elle se sentait en sécurité au SGC. Et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle en parla longuement avec Sam, la veille de son départ. Elle lui raconta tout, la considérant comme sa meilleure amie.

- Je me sens mal, rien qu'a l'idée que demain je m'en vais.

- Mais, dit toi que c'est provisoire. Si ça ne va vraiment pas, tu peux toujours revenir ici.

- Oui, mais il y a John. Je l'aime, et je sais qu'il ne voudra jamais quitter Atlantis. C'est l'inverse de moi. Il s'est trouvé une famille là-bas, alors que la mienne est ici. Ici je me sens moi-même, je me sens heureuse, alors que la bas, je dois faire bonne figure. Bien sur j'ai des amis a qui je peux parler, mais c'est différent.

- Je suis sure qu'on se reverra plus tôt que tu ne le crois. Et puis, laisse toi encore un peu de temps pour t'intégrer. Tu sais bien que ça prend plus ou moins de temps. Et comme là bas, vous vivez ensemble 7 jours sur 7, et 24 heures sur 24, c'est normal que ça créent des tensions.

- Tu as sûrement raison. Je vais y retourner.

Elle passa sa dernière soirée avec ses amis. Ils sortirent dans un bar. Il y avait une soirée karaoké. Ils durent tous chanter. Ses quatre amis décidèrent de lui chanter une chanson, qui lui correspondait vraiment.

Tu es comme ça fier et libre  
Tu peux partir là-bas  
Mais rien ne t'éloigne jamais  
De ce que tu aimes, de ce que tu aimes  
Tu es comme ça coeur fidèle  
Ton regard se perd parfois  
Mais rien ne te fait oublier  
De ce que tu aimes, de ce que tu aimes

Alors tu veux redonner, aux fleurs, au ciel, aux gens  
Des couleurs qu'ils n'ont plus  
Ramener la douceur un peu à ceux qu'ils l'ont perdu  
Alors tu veux des musiques du temps des instants d'or pour apaiser le tiens  
Quelques notes magiques un mot, un rien pour qu'ils soient bien

Tu es comme ça fier et libre  
Tu peux partir là-bas  
Mais rien ne t'éloigne jamais  
De ce que tu aimes, de ce que tu aimes  
Tu es comme ça coeur fidèle  
Ton regard se perd parfois  
Mais rien ne te fait oublier  
De ce que tu aimes, de ce que tu aimes

Alors tu veux caresser leurs coeurs, voler leurs âmes aux frissons de ta voix  
Et leurs garder toujours ouverte ta maison et tes bras  
Alors tu veux faire cadeau du temps, de l'éternelle, à ceux qui sont partis  
Et garder ton sourire enfin pour eux à l'infini  
Tu es comme ça passagère, tu peux rêver d'ailleurs,  
Mais tous les chemins te ramène

Tu es comme ça fier et libre  
Tu peux partir là-bas  
Mais rien ne t'éloigne jamais  
De ce que tu aimes, de ce que tu aimes  
Tu es comme ça coeur fidèle  
Ton regard se perd parfois  
Mais rien ne te fait oublier  
De ce que tu aimes, de ce que tu aimes (1)

Elle rigola, et les remercia pour cette chanson. Ils l'inscrivirent à une chanson. Celle-ci parlait d'amitié.

Quando l'amicizia  
Ti attraversa il cuore,  
Lascia un'emozione,  
Che non se ne va.

Non so dirti come,  
Ma succede solo  
Quando due persone  
Fanno insieme un volo.  
Che ci porta in alto,  
Oltre l'altra gente,  
Come fare un salto  
Nell'immensità  
E non c'e distanza,  
Non c'è mai

Non ce n'è abbastanza, se  
Se tu sei già dentro di me,  
Per sempre

In qualunque posto sarai,  
In qualunque posto sarò,  
Tra le cose che vivi  
Io per sempre vivrò.  
In qualunque posto sarai,  
Ci ritroveremo vicino,  
Stretti l'uno nell'altro,  
Oltre il destino

Su qualunque strada,  
In qualunque cielo,  
E comunque vada  
Noi non ci perderemo.  
Apri le tue braccia,  
Mandami un segnale,  
Non aver paura, che ti troverò  
Non sarai mai solo  
ci sarò

Continuando in volo che,  
Che mi riporta dentro te  
Per sempre

Credi in me,  
Non avere dubbi mai,  
Tutte le cose che vivi  
Se sono vere come noi,  
Lo so, tu lo sai  
Che non finiranno mai

In qualunque posto sarai,  
In qualunque posto sarò,  
Se mi cerchi nel cuore,  
Nel tuo cuore vivrò  
In qualunque posto sarai,  
Ci ritroveremo vicino,  
Stretti l'uno nell'altro,  
Oltre il destino

In qualunque posto sarai,  
In qualunque posto sarò,  
Tra le cose che vivi  
Io per sempre vivrò. (2)

LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE...

----------------------------------

(1) _Tu es comme ça_, Marilou et Garou

(2) _Le cose che vivi_, Laura Pausini


	22. Chapter 22

NOTE POUR SADY : Ne désespère pas, le bonheur c'est pour ce chapitre...

-------------------

Le jour du départ était arrivé. Clara dit au revoir à tous ses amis.

- Bon, on se revoit bientôt...

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, il faudra bien que je revienne acheter des vêtements de grossesse et tout ce qu'il faut pour le bébé.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Bon, alors a bientôt.

- Au fait, joyeux anniversaire.

- Merci.

Elle avait oublié que était son anniversaire. On était déjà le 03 octobre. Elle n'en revenait d'avoir oublié qu'aujourd'hui elle avait trente ans. Elle traversa la porte, et se retrouva sur Atlantis.

- Bienvenue Clara. Alors, ces vacances.

- Très bien, merci.

- Carson vous attend à l'infirmerie pour votre échographie.

- J'y vais tout de suite, merci.

Elle en se rappelait plus qu'elle avait une écographie a faire ce jour la...Etrangement, elle ne croisa personne dans les couloirs. Tout était calme, trop calme. Elle ne se doutait pas de ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle arriva à l'infirmerie, quand l'alarme de la porte se mit en route. Une équipe arrivait sur Atlantis...

- Vous savez qui doit rentrer de mission ?

- Oh, euh, oui. C'est l'équipe du major Sheppard.

John était reparti en mission... Elle trouvait ça louche. Elle savait que Carson mentait, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle l'interrogea, mais nia tout, et ne dit rien.

- Bon, ça va, tout est en ordre. Ca vous dirait qu'on aille manger quelque chose au mess ?

- Non, merci, je n'ai pas très faim.

- Et bien, boire quelque chose alors...

- Bon, puisque vous insistez...

Ils partirent ensemble au mess. Encore une fois ils ne croisèrent personne. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au mess, la lumière était éteinte. Elle s'alluma automatiquement une fois qu'elle fut à l'intérieure.

- Surprise.

Ils commencèrent à chanter « Joyeux anniversaire ». Une seule personne pouvait avoir accompli tout ça. Quelqu'un murmura à son oreille :

- Alors ça te plait ? Joyeux anniversaire ma puce.

- Merci, c'est gentil.

- Et attend tu n'as pas tout vu...

Il lui cacha les yeux avec ses mains, et la fit avancer. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait. Quand enfin il la libera, elle les vit. Jack, Daniel, Sam et Teal'C étaient présent, et avaient un énorme gâteau... Tout le monde réclama un discours...

- Je ne suis pas très douée pour ça, alors je vais simplement vous remercier, et puis, mangeons...

Le mess avait été spécialement aménagé pour la fête. Collées contre un mur, il y avait un buffet, avec tout ce qu'il fallait pour manger. Les tables étaient placées de façon à ce qu'il y ait une piste de danse au centre. Au milieu du repas, John se leva et demanda le silence.

- Clara, aujourd'hui tu as trente ans. Et je voulais que tu saches que tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé au monde. Je suis heureux que tu sois enceinte. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie. Je voulais te poser une question. Voila, veux tu m'épouser une nouvelle fois ?

Clara avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu sais, un mariage avec toi m'a suffit a me convaincre que je n'épouserai plus jamais un autre homme.

Tout le monde se dit à cet instant qu'elle allait refuser.

- Cependant, tu n'es pas un autre homme, alors c'est oui...

Tout le monde applaudit, car qui disait mariage, disait fête, et était rare qu'on en organise une sur Atlantis. John sortit une bague de son écrin, et la lui passa aux doigts.

Puis, ce fut au tour de Jack de se lever, ce qui surpris tout le monde.

- Bon, comme vous le savez, je n'aime pas les long discours. Alors je vais être bref. Voila j'ai décidé de prendre ma retraite...

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle.

- Pour une simple et bonne raison.

Il se tourna vers Sam.

- Sam, veux-tu m'épouser ?

- Oui.

Daniel avala de travers ce qu'il était en train de boire.

- Quoi ? Mais depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensemble ?

- Un petit moment...

- Et vous ne me l'avez pas dit ?

- Daniel, on se calme...

- Bon et bien puisque c'est le moment des demandes en mariage, je me lance.

Tout le monde fut surpris par l'intervention de Rodney.

- Elisabeth, je sais que nous sommes ensemble que depuis un mois, une semaine, et quelques heures, mais je t'aime, et je n'aimerai que toi. Alors, veux-tu m'épouser ?

- Oui.

Tout le monde se mit à applaudir...

LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE...


	23. Chapter 23

NOTE POUR SADY : Non je ne veux pas te tuer, tu es ma plus grande revieweuse, et je t'en remercie...

-------------------

Personne ne s'en remettait, trois demandes en mariage en dix minutes de temps. Celle de John était plus ou moins attendue, mais les deux autres... Sam se demandait pourquoi Jack avait accepté de partir à la retraite.

- Mais, tu ne peux pas laisser la base. On a besoin de toi.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je reste a la tête de la base en tant que civil.

- Dans ce cas, tout va très bien.

Daniel était émerveillé par la cité.

- Mais c'est magnifique ! Jack, je ne peux pas rentrer su Terre. Je dois rester ici et étudier tout ça...

- Daniel, on en a déjà parlé. Vous rentrerez sur la Terre, que vous le vouliez ou non.

Pendant ce temps la, Clara discutait avec John.

- Alors tout était prémédité, de mon voyage sur Terre, à mon échographie, en passant par mes vacances forcées...

- Plus ou moins, oui. Au moins tu m'as pardonné.

- Euh, non pas vraiment.

- Quoi ?

- Je n'avais rien à te pardonner. Ce n'était pas ta faute, et je t'aime trop pour te perdre. En fait j'ai eu tellement peur que tu me laisses que lorsque tu t'es réveillé, j'étais plus qu'heureuse. J'avais tellement prié pour que tu ne meures pas. J'ai besoin de toi pour vivre. Tu es mon oxygène, ma raison de vivre. Qu'est-ce que je deviendrai sans toi ? Je ne pourrais pas supporter tout ça. Tu es ma force. Et je ne veux pas te perdre pour une broutille.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Et j'aime bien quand tu es jalouse...

- Tient, en parlant de jalousie... Ca a été pendant la semaine ou je n'était pas la ? Tu ne t'es pas fait trop de soucis ?

- Moi ? Pas du tout...

- Major, mentir est un vilain défaut... Carson m'a tout raconté... Alors, comme ça tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

- Non, j'ai totalement confiance en toi. Mais je n'ai pas confiance dans les autres hommes.

- Hum, hum...

Les discussions continuèrent. Tout le monde vint féliciter les trois couples. Les trois femmes discutaient des préparatifs, et les trois hommes les admiraient. Puis, vint l'heure des séparations. L'équipe sg1 devait repartir sur Terre. Et il était tard. Tout le monde était fatigué d'avoir danser. Et surtout, le lendemain une équipe de négociation de P3Z284 devait venir sur Atlantis. Tout le monde alla se coucher après avoir rangé le mess, ce qui fut très rapide vu le nombre qu'ils étaient. Clara et John allèrent dans la chambre de John.

- Au fait, on n'a pas encore parlé du prénom de notre bébé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de Jennifer ou Marty ? (1)

- John, tu ne peux pas être un peu sérieux...

- Quoi ? Tu préfères peut être Luke ou Leia ? (2)

- John, si tu pars comme ça, moi ça sera Arwen ou Aragorn... (3)

- Et pourquoi pas Harry et Hermione ? (4)

- Bon soit sérieux un petit peu...

- Franchement, je ne sais pas vraiment.

- Hum, moi j'avais pensé à Alexandre, et Charline.

- Ouai, j'aime bien Alexandre. Mais je préférerais Elise si c'est une fille...

- Et bien, alors, espérons que ça soit un garçon...

- Hum, en attendant, je préférerais faire autre chose.

- Ah oui ?

- Hum, hum. Je crois que le lit nous attends...

- Major, penseriez-vous à faire ce que je pense que vous voulez faire, dans mon état ?

- Ca ne te plairait pas.

- Hum, bien sur que si, mais j'ai quand même du m'abstenir pendant un mois...

- Mais ça ne s'oublie pas...

Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Ah oui, tu veux jouer a ça ?

Ils passèrent une nuit qui ne fut pas des plus reposantes. Mais ils en avaient profités. Ils ne savaient pas ce que leur réservait le lendemain...

SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE...

------------------

Personnages de retour vers le futur. Dans l'épisode Un long sommeil, il dit à Rodney qu'il aime bien ces films...

Personnages de Star Wars.

Personnages du Seigneur des anneaux.

Personnages de Harry Potter.


	24. Chapter 24

NOTE : Merci pour les reviews...

----------------------

Il était tôt quand elle se réveilla. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, et elle était fatiguée, mais elle était bien. John dormait encore. Elle ne voulait pas le réveiller. Elle se leva et prit une douche. Elle s'habilla rapidement et partit au mess prendre un petit déjeuner. Elle ne vit que quelques militaires. Elle prit un café, et décida d'aller dans son bureau, pour travailler un peu. Elle aurait aimé partir en mission, mais elle savait que John l'en empêcherai. Elle commença à travailler sur des photos de ruines trouvées sur P3Z284. Elle les étudia bien, pendant des heures. Les négociations avec ce peuple ne devaient commencées que dans l'après-midi. Elle n'émergea de son travail que lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que quelqu'un était présent dans la pièce.

- John, qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

- Ca fait 5 minutes que je suis la ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui, j'étais en train de travailler. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question...

- Je sais que ton travail est important, mais ça ne doit pas t'empêcher de te nourrir...

- J'ai déjà pris mon petit déjeuner...

- Je te parler du déjeuner, ma chérie. Il est 13h00...

- Quoi ? Déjà ? C'est pas possible, tu me fais une blague là ou quoi ?

- Non je suis sérieux. Et n'oublies pas que les négociations commencent dans une heure. Tout le monde nous attend.

- Bon, j'arrive.

Ils se rendirent au mess. Tout le monde les attendait, y compris l'équipe de négociation.

- Ah, les voila.

- Désolée, j'étais en train de travailler, et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

- Voila notre archéologue en chef, le docteur Clara Aster. Clara, voici les émissaires, Faomo Opregra et Scarme Emenpa.

- Enchantée.

- Nous le sommes tout autant.

Ils s'assirent tous autour de la table. Clara observa les deux émissaires. C'étaient deux hommes qui ne se ressemblaient pas du tout. L'un était grand, dans les 1m90, brun, les yeux marron. Il avait un visage juvénile. Elle se disait qu'il devait avoir son age. Tandis que le second était plus petit, dans les 1m70, blond, les yeux verts. Il paraissait plus vieux.

- Excusez moi, mais qu'elle est votre fonction ?

C'était le plus jeune qui avait parlé, Faomo.

- Pardon, mais je ne comprend pas le sens de votre question.

En fait, elle n'avait pas vraiment suivi la conversation.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un archéologue dans votre société ?

- Oh, j'étudie les vestiges du passé, pour le comprendre, et connaître les civilisations. En ce moment je travaille sur les ruines trouvées sur votre planète.

- Oh, nous avons donc la même fonction. Moi-même j'étudie le passé.

- C'est vrai ? Vous pourriez peut être m'aider pour mes recherches.

- Euh, oui bien sur... Mais seulement si vous m'en apprenez plus sur vous, et votre civilisation.

- D'accord.

La discussion continua encore pendant quelques minutes. Elle tourna autour du possible traité qui allait être débattu dans l'après midi. L'ambiance était plutôt bonne. Ils conclurent rapidement, et un traité fut signé. Ils s'étaient enfin trouvés des amis, mis à part les athosiens. Apres les négociations, Elisabeth proposa une visite de la cité. Clara en profita pour aller à l'infirmerie, car elle ne se sentait pas bien. John voulait l'accompagnée mais elle refusa.

- John, je suis assez grande pour y aller toute seule. Et je te signale que tu dois faire visiter notre belle cité à nos amis.

- Bon, d'accord, mais je veux que tu me retrouves tout de suite après pour me dire ce que tu as...

- Bien, chef !

-On ne dit pas chef, mais major...

- Très bien, major !

Elle l'embrassa et partit. Elle arriva rapidement à l'infirmerie, ou elle trouva Carson.

- Tiens, Clara, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir de sitôt.

- Je ne me sens pas très bien, depuis ce matin...

- Bon allongez-vous la, et dites moi ce que vous avez...

- J'ai la tête qui tourne, et l'estomac tout retourné.

- Ce n'est que ça ?

- Mais c'est très désagréable...

- Mais c'est normal, dans votre état. Surtout que vous avez travaillée toute la matinée. Il faut vous reposer...

- Vous n'avez rien d'autre à me proposer ?

- Euh, non pas vraiment. Il faut attendre que ça passe. Vous allez rester ici, jusqu'à ce que ça aille mieux.

- Mais, je vais faire quoi en attendant ?

- Non, vous n'aurez pas votre ordinateur... Pas de travail. Vous avez de la chance, je n'ai pas trop de travail aujourd'hui, on peut discuter.

- Vous pensez quoi de nouveaux amis ?

- Oh, ils ont l'air tout a fait charmant. Et je crois que vous plaisez au plus jeune, Faomo, je crois.

- Je ne crois pas. Il s'intéresse juste à votre travail.

- Excusez-moi, mais j'ai bien vu comment il vous regardez pendant que vous débattiez avec Rodney du meilleur dessert qu'il y ait dans la cité.

FLASH BACK

- Hum, le gâteau au chocolat est très bon...

- Personnellement, je préfère la tarte aux pommes...

- Vous ne pouvez pas comparer un moelleux au chocolat, avec ça...

- Je vous signale que ça, c'est une part de tarte aux pommes, et que c'est bien meilleur que votre petit gâteau au chocolat. Je n'ai jamais goûtée de meilleure tarte aux pommes.

- On n'a qu'a demandé un avis neutre...

- Très bien, mais qui va accepté de nous départager ?

- Moi je le peux...

- Non, major, vous n'êtes pas neutre.

- Eh, mais je suis toujours neutres, n'est-ce pas ma chérie ?

- Euh, oui, bien sur.

Il l'avait prise par les épaules, ça l'avait légèrement surprise.

- Pourquoi on ne demanderait pas a l'un de nos futurs amis.

- Moi, je veux bien goûter les deux, et vous dire lequel est le meilleur.

- Merci, Faomo.

Il goûta un morceau du gâteau au chocolat, et un morceau de la tarte aux pommes.

- Clara, je peux vous appelez Clara ? Oui ? Merci. Donc, je disais, Clara a raison, la tarte aux pommes est meilleure.

- Et toc...

- Bon, il faudrait demander un deuxième avis...

- Mais ne soyez pas mauvais perdant... Si vous voulez, je vous ferez un vrai et bon gâteau au chocolat... Vous m'en donnerez des nouvelles.

- Je vous le rappellerai...

FIN DU FLASH BACK

- Et je crois que le major Sheppard l'a remarqué aussi. C'est pour ça qu'il vous a enlacé les épaules.

- Hum, je me disais aussi qu'il se passait quelque chose. Il voulait marquer son territoire. C'est rare qu'il me prenne comme ça, vous savez. Il n'aime pas faire des gestes tendres en public. Et c'est encore pire ici, étant donné qu'il est le plus haut gradé de la cité.

- En tout cas, votre situation rend plus d'une femme jalouse.

- Ca, je le sais. Mais ce n'est pas tout les jours reposant d'être la fiancée de John. Je veux bien leur laisser ma place une journée, et elles sauront ce que s'est. Il s'inquiète constamment pour moi. Il voulait m'accompagner jusqu'ici. Je sais que c'est parce qu'il m'aime, et qu'il veut que tout soit pour le mieux pour moi, mais, franchement, parfois ça me gonfle...

- Je vous comprends, surtout que vous êtes assez indépendante.

- Oui, et en plus, j'en suis qu'au deuxième mois de ma grossesse, alors, imaginez un peu quand j'arriverai au sixième mois. Je ne pourrai plus faire un pas sans qu'il veuille m'aider, tel qu'il est parti.

Ils continuèrent à parler pendant 10 minutes, puis Carson accepta qu'elle partes, après qu'elle lui ait fait la promesse de ne plus autant travailler que le matin.

SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE...


	25. Chapter 25

NOTE : Merci pour les reviews...

----------------------

Elle alla trouver John, comme elle le lui avait promis. Elle eut un peu de mal à le trouver, étant donné que la cité était grande, et qu'il était en train de faire une visite guidée. Elle finit par le contacter par radio.

/ - John.../

/ - Oui, c'est moi /

/ - Euh, je peux savoir ou tu es /

/ - La, on est du coté de ton bureau, pourquoi /

/ - Parce que tu m'as dit de te rejoindre une fois que j'aurai terminé, et j'obéis a tes ordres. J'arrive dans deux minutes/

Elle se dépêcha, pour ne pas les faire attendre trop longtemps.

- J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait attendre.

- Il n'y a pas de problème.

- Ca va ? C'était un peu long, non ?

- Tu diras ça à notre cher dictateur en blouse blanche (1). Il a absolument voulu me garder pour que je me repose. On a un peu discuté. Et j'ai pu sortir à la seule condition que je travaille moins. Il ne sait pas que j'ai eu une semaine de vacances ?

- Bon, nous allons retourner dans la salle d'embarquement, rejoindre Elisabeth.

Ils partirent vers la salle d'embarquement.

- Alors, comment trouvez-vous la cité ?

- C'est extraordinaire, elle est immense.

- Et vous n'avez vu que les parties habitées. Cette cité est immense. Nous n'avons pas encore tout découvert.

La discussion continua sur la cité pendant un petit moment. L'heure du dîner arriva rapidement. Les émissaires devaient encore rester le lendemain. Ils se dirigèrent vers le mess.

- Clara, attend. Je peux te parler deux secondes.

- Euh, oui, bien sur. Partez devant, on vous rejoint.

Elle était surprise par la demande de John. Il l'a fit entrer dans son bureau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- T'embrasser.

- Et ben, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Ma permission peut être ?

- C'est toi qui m'as dit qu'on n'embrassait pas une femme sans sa permission.

- Peut être, mais quand elle est prête a se remarier avec toi, tu peux l'embrasser quand tu veux. Mais dépêche toi, ils vont nous attendre.

- Et ben, ils attendront.

Il l'embrassa fougueusement. Ce baiser leur paru durer une éternité.

- Voila, et maintenant on y va.

Ils se dépêchèrent d'aller au mess. Ils ne purent s'assoirent l'un a coté de l'autre. Clara était assise entre Faomo et Rodney, et en face de Rodney, tandis que John était à l'autre bout de la table, entre Elisabeth et Scarme, et en face d'Ayden. Les discussions allaient bon train d'un coté et de l'autre de la table. De temps en temps, John jetait un œil pour surveiller Faomo. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance, et il avait remarqué la façon dont il regardait Clara, c'était un mélange d'admiration et d'adoration. Il l'avait regardé de la même façon lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Apres le dîner, ils allèrent dans la salle de détente.

- Au fait vous avez réfléchis au nom du bébé ?

C'était Ayden qui avait posé la question. S'il ne la posait pas au moins une fois par jour, ça n'allait pas.

- Et bien, oui. John pensait à Marty ou à Jennifer.

- Eh, vous n'allez pas appeler mon neveu ou ma nièce comme les héros d'un film débile... Pourquoi pas Perceval et Blanchefleure (2) tant qu'on y est ?

- Sérieusement, si c'est un garçon, ça sera Alexandre. Mais si c'est une fille, on n'est pas d'accord. Moi j'aimerai Charline, mais lui préférerai Elise.

- Et pourquoi pas Alexandra si c'est une fille ?

- Beurk. J'ai connu une Alexandra durant mon adolescence, et c'était une pif paf pouf pour rester polie...

- Et pour le parrain et la marraine ?

- On n'y a pas vraiment réfléchi...

Ils parlèrent des coutumes et des traditions qu'il y avait a la naissance d'un enfant avec Teyla et leurs nouveaux amis. Puis ils allèrent se coucher. John commença à parler avec Clara.

- Tu fais quoi demain ?

- Normalement je continue de travailler sur les ruines. Faomo doit m'aider... Et toi ?

- Je dois aller sur le continent avec Scarme, lui faire rencontrer les Athosiens. Tu feras attention demain ?

- Euh, oui pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai vu comment il te regardait aux repas, et je n'aime pas trop ça... Eh oh, tu m'écoutes... Clara, ça va ?

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Attend, je vais t'emmener a l'infirmerie.

Il l'aida à aller jusque dans l'infirmerie.

- Major ? Clara ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- On était en train de discuter, et d'un seul coup, elle a commencé à se plier en deux de douleurs.

- Bon, allongez-la ici, je vais l'examiner... Il faut que je lui fasse une échographie...

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Mon bébé, il va bien ?

Elle pleurait de douleur, mais surtout de perdre a nouveau son bébé.

- Oh, les bébés vont très bien. Je pense que vous avez eu une intoxication alimentaire.

- Mais normalement ça met plus de temps à se déclarer non ?

- Ca date peut être d'hier ou de ce matin, je ne sais pas...

- Au fait, comment ça les bébés ?

- Oui, je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant, mais vous êtes enceinte de jumeaux...

- Quoi ? Comment ça des jumeaux ?

-------------------

(1) phrase empruntée a notre cher ami Jack, lorsqu'il parle de Janet...

(2) hommage a mon prof de littérature de terminale, avec qui on travailler pendant 3 mois sur _Perceval _de Chrétien de Troyes, et hommage à Kaamelott...lol


	26. Chapter 26

NOTE : Merci pour les reviews...

----------------------

- Ben oui, des jumeaux, deux bébés.

- Nan, mais vous plaisantez la ou quoi. Je n'étais déjà pas prête a avoir un bébé, alors deux, c'est impossible.

- Calmez-vous...

- Comment ça me calmer ? Vous m'annoncer que je vais avoir deux bébés et je devrais me calmer... Nan, mais vous êtes sur qu'on vient de la même planète la ?

- Chérie, calme-toi...

- Oh, tout ça c'est de ta faute...

- Comment ça de ma faute ?

- Je te signale que je prend la pilule, alors si tu t'étais protéger, tout ça ne serai pas arriver...

- Sur ce point, elle a raison...

- Bon, ça va, on ne va pas en faire tout un plat. Ce qui est fait est fait...

- Il n'a pas tort...

- Merci Carson pour ces petites interventions...

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. En tout cas, cette nuit, vous restez à l'infirmerie. Et vous, major, vous allez vous coucher.

- Non, je reste ici !

- John, je ne suis pas sur le point de mourir, et demain tu dois aller sur le continent, et il vaut mieux pas que tu t'endormes en pilotant le Jumper...

- Bon, mais je repasse te voir demain matin...

- Bonne nuit.

Il partit se coucher, laissant Carson et Clara seuls.

- Carson vous êtes sur que je suis enceinte de jumeaux ?

- J'en suis certain, on les voit très bien sur l'échographie, regardez.

- C'est ces deux petits machins la ?

- Euh, oui, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vont grandir.

- Ca, je le sais, j'ai déjà vu des femmes enceintes...

- Bon maintenant, il faut que vous dormiez. Bonne nuit.

- C'est ça, bonne nuit.

Elle se demandait si il croyait vraiment qu'elle allait dormir. L'annonce qu'il avait faite l'avait toute retournée.

_Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Des jumeaux... Moi qui ai tant dit durant mon adolescence que je ne voulais pas d'enfants, je vais en avoir deux d'un coup... J'avais dit aussi que je ne voulais pas me marier, quoique sur ce point la, je ne m'était pas trompée, j'ai fait annulé notre mariage... Quand on va annoncer ça à Rodney et Ayden, ils vont devenir fous... Au moins ils ne se battront plus pour savoir si ça sera un scientifique ou un militaire... Ils sont bêtes, ils peuvent très bien être des militaires scientifiques... Il faudra que je leur en parle... Deux bébés, ce n'est pas possible. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter ça ? Un, passe encore, mais deux... Espérons qu'ils ne soient pas comme mes chers cousins... Alala ces deux la alors, on aurait dit de vrais anges, mais ils faisaient bien leurs coups en douce... De vrais petits monstres... Si ça pouvait être une fille et un garçon, ça serait bien... Je crois que la, les missions, c'est doublement foutus... John ne va pas vouloir, mais je crois que Carson va tout simplement m'interdire de traverser la porte... Je m'en fiche, il faudra bien que j'aille sur Terre, pour de nouveaux vêtements, et pour les mariages... Maman, papa, si seulement vous pouviez encore être la... Je n'aurai peut être pas fait toutes ces bêtises...Et puis je sus sur que vous auriez adoré John. Lui, il sera un vrai papa poule. C'est comme Rodney... Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il réagirait comme ça... Il a l'air si excité... On dirait que c'est lui qui va être père... En tout cas, ces bébés sont attendus avec impatience...Mais ce n'est pas eux qui vont avoir des désagréments pendant neuf mois, et qui vont souffrir durant l'accouchement..._

C'est sur ces dernières pensées qu'elle s'endormit. Elle fut sortie de son rêve par des voix.

- Vous êtes sur qu'elle va bien ?

Cette voix ne lui était pas étrangère, mais elle ne savait pas à qui elle appartenait.

- Bien sur qu'elle va bien. Regardez, elle se réveille.

C'était bizarre, elle s'attendait à entendre la voix de Carson, mais non. Cette deuxième voix lui était totalement étrangère. Elle n'avait jamais entendu une voix aussi rauque. Elle ouvrit un œil, mais au lieu de voir le blanc de l'infirmerie, elle vit un mur sombre. Il ne faisait pas clair dans cette pièce.

- Où je suis ?

- Tout va bien, vous êtes sur mon monde.

- Faomo ?

Ces idées étaient embrouillées. Elle se souvenait qu'elle avait été à l'infirmerie, et Carson lui avait dit qu'elle était enceinte de jumeaux. Elle se souvenait qu'elle s'était endormie tard, mais elle était restée à l'infirmerie. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait été droguée. Ca devait être ça, car elle n'était pas partie de l'infirmerie. John devait passer la voir le matin avant de partir... mais comment était-elle arrivée ici ?

-------------------

- Quoi ?

- Nous n'avons rien pu faire. Ils sont arrivés par derrière et nous ont assommés. Avant de tomber, j'ai vu qu'ils transportaient quelqu'un, sur un lit de l'infirmerie.

- Clara...

- Comment ça « Clara » ?

- C'était la seule à l'infirmerie cette nuit. Elisabeth, nous devons partir la chercher tout de suite...

- Major, nous ne savons rien de ce monde, ni de ces habitants...

- Et bien, envoyez une sonde, ou je ne sais pas moi... Nous avons signé un traité avec ce peuple...Au fait, on sait que ce Faomo n'est plus la, mais peut être que l'autre est resté...

- Je suis encore la, major...

- Vous ! Vous allez contacter tout de suite votre monde, et exiger qu'ils libèrent Clara tout de suite, sinon, vous aurez affaire a moi, c'est compris ?

- Mais, major, peut-on considérer tout un peuple fautif pour l'action d'une seule personne ?

- Oui, et ben, cette personne a enlevé ma fiancée, qui est enceinte qui plus est. Comment réagiriez-vous à ma place ?

- Sachez que je ferai mon possible pour que nos relations ne soient pas compromises, et pour que Faomo vous rendent votre fiancée...

- Il n'a pas intérêt à lui toucher un cheveu, parce que si je le retrouve, c'est un homme mort !

SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE...


	27. Chapter 27

NOTE : Merci pour les reviews...

----------------------

_C'est décidé, des que je la retrouve et que je la ramène ici, je l'enferme a double tour dans la chambre. Au moins il n'y aura aucun risque. Interdiction de sortir... oui, mais il faudra bien qu'elle mange... Et qu'elle aille faire ses échographies... Bon, et ben je lui assigne un garde du corps permanent... Si je fais ça, elle va m'en vouloir a mort... Mais au moins, elle ne court aucun risque... Reste a la retrouvée... Personne sur cette planète ne semble les avoir vu, ce qui est quasiment impossible... Je suis sur que le grand malabar sait quelque chose... Il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise quand on lui a parlé... Si j'apprends qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec tout ça, il saura qui est le major Sheppard. Quant a ce Faomo, lui il va en prendre pour son grade... Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui faire ? Lui tirer dessus... C'est une bonne possibilité... Le ramener sur Atlantis et le torturer... Ca me plait bien cette idée... Mais Elisabeth ne sera pas contente... En tout cas, il va savoir ce que ça veut dire souffrir..._

----------------------

- Jamais, vous entendez, JAMAIS.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que de une, vous m'avez enlevé, de deux, on ne se connaît pas, et de trois, je ne vous aime pas, et je ne vous aimerais jamais.

- Il ne faut jamais dire, jamais... Vous apprendrez à m'aimer.

- Ah, oui ? Vous croyez que je vais aimer quelqu'un qui me garde enfermée dans un sous-sol humide et sombre ?

- C'est parce que vos amis nous cherche et que je ne veux pas qu'il nous trouve. Tant qu'ils resteront sur la planète, nous ne sortirons pas d'ici.

- Et bien, nous mourrons ici. Parce que mes amis ne me laisseront pas ici avec vous. Tant qu'ils ne m'auront pas trouvée, ils n'arrêteront pas les recherches. De toute façon, vous serez obligé de me faire sortir d'ici.

- Ca, ce n'est pas a vous de décider.

- Alors, je vous signale que dans cette cave il n'y a pas de toilette, et si vous ne l'avez pas remarqué, je suis enceinte...

Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de sortir de cette cave. Si Faomo lui montrait comment elle devait ouvrir la porte, très différente des portes terriennes, elle pourrait peut-être s'enfuir et retrouver John.

- Il faut que j'aille au toilette.

- Très bien, suivez moi. Mais attention, ne faites aucun bruit, sinon...

- Arrêtez, je sais très bien que vous n'oserez rien me faire.

- Peut être, mais mon frère est moins conciliant que moi.

_Bon, garde ton sang-froid... A l'heure qu'il est ils doivent être en train de chercher... Tu en auras deux à maîtriser... Il faudra que j'agisse vite... Pour Faomo, il n'y aura pas trop de problème... Je pourrai l'assommer avec cet affreux vase... Quant à son frère, il devrait dormir... Oui, mais si il se réveille... Bon observe bien autour de toi si il n'y a pas quelque chose dont tu pourrais te servir... Je dois vraiment être malchanceuse... On me tire deux fois dessus, on essaie de me violer, et maintenant on m'enlève et on veut me forcer à me marier... Et tout ça en moins de deux mois... Et j'ai trouvé le temps de tomber enceinte... Non, ça c'est a placer dans le positif, avec John... J'ai quand même un peu de chance... Je suis quand même avec « l'homme le plus sexy de Pégase » comme l'ont élu les femmes de la base... Il ne faut pas qu'il l'apprenne, après il va prendre la grosse tête... En même temps il n'a pas beaucoup de concurrence selon ces même femmes...Elles ont tort, il y a quand même Carson qui est très mignon, Rodney a un certain charme, enfin quand il n'est pas en train de se plaindre, quoique depuis qu'il est avec Elisabeth, ça va beaucoup mieux, et puis Ayden n'est pas mal non plus... En tout cas, y a pas intérêt a ce que l'une d'entre elle touche a mon John, parce que sinon, je plaiderai la folie passagère... Ca fait combien de temps que je suis ici ? Faomo doit se demander quoi... Bon, fais comme si tu étais malade... Voila, maintenant sors !_

- Clara, ça va ?

- Je ne me sens pas très bien... J'ai la tête qui tourne... Je crois que je devrais m'allonger...

- Très bien, suivez moi a l'étage, il y a une chambre... Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute, je n'aurai pas du écouter mon frère. Vous serez bien au chaud. Je vais vous laissez vous reposer. Je dois aller faire quelques courses pour manger ce soir... Mon frère ne sera pas là avant quelques heures, et je crois que vu l'état dans lequel vous êtes, vous ne pourrez pas bouger...

- Bien sur que non, je n'ai pas envie de perdre mes bébés.

- Maintenant, reposez-vous, j'en ai pour une demi-heure tout au plus...

- Très bien, merci.

Il partit.

_Je n'en reviens pas qu'il soit si bête que ça... Il m'avait quand même parut plus intelligent. En tout cas, il me facilite grandement la tache... Bon, il n'a pas du fermer a clé, sinon je passerai par la fenêtre. Le tout, après, sera de retrouver John... Il doit être en train de retourner la planète pour me retrouver... Alla je plains ceux qui devront ranger après... Bon c'est bon, il est partit... J'avais raison, il n'a pas fermé la porte a clé... Bon, et maintenant, où est-ce que je vais... Je ne sais même pas où est la porte des étoiles... Tiens, voila quelqu'un... Je vais lui demander si il n'a pas vu John..._

- Excusez-moi ?

- Oui, je peux vous aider ?

- Voila, je suis venu avec mes amis pour rechercher une personne, mais je me suis perdu. Vous n'auriez pas vu l'un d'eux par hasard ?

- Si, bien sur, en ce moment ils sont dans le parc. Vous prenez a gauche après la maison verte et vous y êtes.

- Merci beaucoup.

Elle partit rapidement. Le parc n'était vraiment pas loin, mais il était immense.

_Comment je vais faire pour les retrouver là dedans ? C'est un vrai labyrinthe..._

SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE...


	28. Chapter 28

NOTE : Merci pour les reviews...

----------------------

_Comment je vais faire pour les retrouver maintenant ? Il aurait pu être un peu plus précis ce monsieur ? Nan mais vraiment... Il croit peut être que j'ai envie de faire le tour du parc pour les retrouver... Il est immense ce parc... Bon, alors le mieux, c'est que je les appelle. Ils m'entendront peut être... Il faut que je me dépêche, je dois les retrouver avant que Faomo ne revienne, sinon, ça va mal allez pour moi...John, ou est-ce que tu es bordel ? Bon, réfléchis calmement... Ils sont dans le parc, ça c'est pratiquement sur... Tiens, il y a du monde par là-bas... On dirait que deux personnes se disputent...Mais, ce n'est pas possible..._

- OÙ EST-ELLE ?

- Major, calmez-vous et baisez votre arme...

- Teyla, restez en dehors de ça. C'est entre lui et moi ! Alors, vous me répondez, ou je vous tire dessus ?

- Je... Je ne sais pas.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on me mente... Alors, ou vais-je tirez ?

- John !

Il se retourna, et la vit. Elle n'avait pas l'air très en forme. Quoiqu'elle dise, il allait le tuer. Il s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. C'est a ce moment la qu'elle se mit a pleurer.

- Je suis désolée...

- Chut, calme-toi...

- Ramène moi a la maison s'il te plait.

- D'abord, je dois régler quelque chose. Vous, vous venez avec nous.

- Major, je vous jure qu'il paiera pour ce qu'il a fait...

- J'y compte bien, c'est pour ça qu'il nous accompagne sur Atlantis. Et il va nous suivre sans discuter...

- Major, si vous le forcez à vous accompagner, vous mettez en péril nos futures relations, et vous allez a l'encontre de notre traité...

- Si vous saviez combien je me contre fout de ce pu de traité. Il me passe bien au dessus de la tête, et je reste poli. Si j'ai bien compris, vous avez autant besoin de nous que nous avons besoin de vous.

- John...

- Quoi ? Ca ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne me sens pas bien... J'ai froid...

- Mais, il fait plus de 30° sur cette planète. Je te ramène sur Atlantis, et direction l'infirmerie. Quant à vous, attendez-vous à recevoir de mes nouvelles.

QUELQUES JOURS PLUS TARD

- Tu vas arrêtez de me suivre... Je ne suis plus une enfant.

- Si je fais ça, c'est pour te protéger.

- Et me protéger de quoi ? De l'air que je respire ?

- Je crois qu'après tout ce qui t'es arrivé, je dois le faire.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, et tu n'y aurais rien changé. Je vais bien. Je vais travailler. Je crois que je ne risque rien dans mon bureau...

- Je croyais aussi que tu ne risquais rien à l'infirmerie...

- John, arrêtes. Tu m'énerve, j'en ai marre.

- De quoi ?

- Tu m'empêches de vivre. Tu peux comprendre ça ? Je n'ai jamais eu de baby-sitter et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer. Tu m'étouffes depuis qu'on est revenu de cette planète. Je ne peux plus faire un pas sans que tu sois derrière moi, je ne suis plus une petite fille qui a besoin de son papa pour marcher convenablement. Alors arrête de me suivre partout où je vais. Je t'aime, mais la tu es en train de me faire vivre un enfer, et je ne le supportes plus. Tu peux comprendre ça ou pas ?

- Oui, je vais arrêter...

- Et ne t'avises pas de coller quelqu'un d'autre a ma surveillance, parce que sinon, tu vas passer un mauvais quart d'heure, ça je peux te le jurer...

- Bon d'accord.

- Tu me le jures ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Bon, alors à tout à l'heure.

- Okay.

- Enfin seule... Je n'ai pas envie de travailler... Et si j'allais sur le balcon, ça me fera du bien...

Elle se rendit sur le balcon qui se trouvait près de son bureau.

- Tient, Rodney, vous êtes la aussi ?

- Hum, oui. J'étais venu pour réfléchir, mais je n'y arrive pas.

- Je peux peut être vous aider...

- Eh ben, en fait, oui, c'est possible. Apres tout, pourquoi pas. Vous êtes une femme aussi...

- Vous vous êtes disputé avec Elisabeth...

- Oui, pourquoi les femmes se vexent quand on ne remarque pas les moindres petits changements ?

- Ca dépend des cas. Mais généralement, si on fait des changements c'est pour plaire a l'homme que l'on aime. Vous vous êtes disputés à propos de quoi ?

- De sa coupe de cheveux. Elle se les est fait raccourcir. Et elle n'était pas contente que je ne le remarque pas. Mais moi je m'en fiche qu'elle ait les cheveux longs ou courts, qu'elle soit brune ou blonde.

- Ce n'est pas a moi qu'il faut dire ça...

- Très bien, j'irai la voir... Et vous, avec John, ça va ?

- En ce moment j'ai des envies de meurtre. Je l'ai engueulé tout a l'heure, mais j'y suis peut être allé un peu fort... Mais, je ne pouvais plus le supporter...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait ?

- Je ne pouvais pas faire un pas sans qu'il soit derrière moi. Je n'en pouvais plus. Vous croyez qu'il va m'en vouloir ?

- Connaissant le major Sheppard, ça se pourrait... Mais je suis sur que vous trouverez le moyen de vous faire pardonner.

- Oui, peut être, mais je dois avouer que là, je manque d'idées...


	29. Chapter 29

NOTE: Pas beaucoup d'actions dans ce chapitre, mais un long dialogue Clara/Rodney...

-----------------

- Et si on allait manger ? On réglera nos problèmes après, et au moins, vous saurez si John vous en veux ou pas...

- C'est une bonne idée... Vous voyez que vous pouvez en avoir quelque fois...Je plaisante, Rodney, sans vos excellentes idées, les membres de la base seraient morts de nombreuses fois...

- Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai quand même sauvé la base d'une tempête, d'une entité mangeuse d'énergie, et j'avais même une des soupçons à propos de Chaya...

- Et John ne vous a pas écouté je suppose...

- Oui, on s'est même disputés à cause de ça...

- Il faut que vous me racontiez ça...

FLASH BACK

- Major !

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites debout a cette heure là, Rodney ?

- J'avais envie de... Non, je n'arrive pas à dormir alors je vais à la salle de contrôle pour travailler un peu. Et vous ?

- Euh, non, ça ne me dit rien.

- Je voulais dire, que faites-vous debout a cette heure-la ?

- Je suis plutôt du genre couche-tard.

- Un conseil de prudence : l'influence du capitaine Kirk sur votre conduite pose de graves problèmes sur le plan de l'éthique et de la sécurité.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Séduire la prêtresse d'une autre planète, ça fait très 1967, je trouve. Je suis vraiment surpris que...

- Si j'estime un jour nécessaire d'avoir votre opinion sur ma vie privée...

- Je crois nécessaire de donner mon opinion, major, étant donné qu'une femme venue d'une autre planète dans un but pas très clair cherche à embobiner l'officier le plus haut gradé présent sur Atlantis.

- Vous allez trop loin, McKay.

- Je sais bien qu'on ne me considère pas spécialement comme une personne intuitive, mais croyez-moi, nous devons nous méfier de cette femme. Je n'ai pas d'arguments rationnels, c'est mon instinct qui me le dit...

- Et moi je vous dis que vous allez trop loin.

- Dans très peu de temps, je serai capable d'apporter la preuve de ce que je dis, major. D'ici-la, permettez moi de vous conseiller de garder votre...

FIN DU FLASH BACK

- Voila, maintenant vous savez tout...

- C'est vraiment un idiot, et je reste polie. Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Vous l'avez vraiment appelez capitaine Kirk ?

- Oui, et c'est ce qu'il était a ce moment la. N'empêche que j'avais raison, son but n'était pas très clair, elle l'a prouvé par la suite.

- Oui, c'est vrai... Vous savez, on dirait presque une scène de jalousie...

- Ben, c'était ça en quelques sortes. Je croyais être son ami, et qu'il me faisait confiance, mais apparemment, je m'étais trompé...

- Enfin bon, c'est réglé maintenant... Et lui, il m'a menti.

- Ah bon ?

- Il n'arrête pas de me dire : « ah oui, depuis que je suis parti je n'ai pas arrêter de penser a toi, et patati, et patata ». Mon cul, ouais, il a vachement penser a moi a ce moment la...Et il ne m'a jamais emmené sur ce balcon... Mais oui, c'est ça, s'il m'en veut, je l'emmène sur ce balcon, et je nous prépare une petite soirée en tête-à-tête.

- Hum, c'est une bonne idée, je devrais peut être faire ça avec Elisabeth...

- Vous savez que ce n'est pas bien de voler les idées des autres... Bon, vous l'emmenée ce soir regarder les étoiles, et moi, je fais ça demain soir.

- Marché conclu.

- Quel marché avez-vous conclus ?

- John, c'est toi, tu m'as fait peur...Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je te signale que nous sommes au mess, et que c'est l'heure tu repas. Vous n'avez pas répondu a ma question tout les deux.

- Non, ce n'était rien ce marché...

- Pourtant ça avait l'air important...

- Si vous voulez tout savoir, on a décidé de travailler ensemble. C'est-à-dire que je lui apprendrai les bases de l'astrophysique, et elle m'apprendra les bases de l'archéologie.

- C'est vrai, ça ?

- Absolument, d'ailleurs, on doit commencer demain.

- Très bien, je suis content pour vous.

Ils se dépêchèrent de manger, et ils partirent dans le bureau de Rodney. Clara devait l'aider à préparer sa petite soirée.

- Et ben, on l'a échappée belle. Très bonne votre idée, Rodney.

- J'ai été convaincant ? Parce que je ne sais pas mentir...

- Même moi, j'étais prête à le croire. Apparemment il ne me connaît pas aussi bien que je le croyais...

- Comment ça ?

- Je n'ai jamais rien compris aux sciences. En fait, arrivée en seconde, j'ai complètement lâché, je ne comprenais plus rien aux moles, et aux tableaux d'avancement. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai fait un bac littéraire. Et mais, en fait, ça serait une bonne idée...

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, je ne vais plus pouvoir partir en mission, John va me l'interdire, c'est obligé.

- Hum, oui, et pour une fois, je serais d'accord avec lui. On ne connaît pas les effets de la porte sur une femme enceinte...

- Enfin bref, je ne pourrais plus faire mes relevés. Donc, si je vous apprend, vus pourrez les faire a ma place, et si vous m'apprenez les bases de la physique, et de la chimie, je pourrais me débrouiller pour faire mes études, sans avoir a vous déranger, et je pourrais travailler pendant que vous serai en mission. On gagnerait un temps précieux, vous ne croyez pas ?

- C'est possible, et puis, ça nous donnera une bonne raison pour vous empêcher de passer la porte, vous, et les deux petits. Comment ils vont d'ailleurs ?

- Bien, selon Carson... Dans un mois, on devrait connaître leur sexe. Et il ne devrait pas tarder à me donner des coups. Espérons qu'ils ne soient pas comme leur père, fans de football américain, et qu'ils ne prennent pas mon ventre pour un ballon. Maintenant, il faut qu'on trouve deux prénoms...

- Si c'est deux garçons, vous n'avez qu'à appeler le deuxième Rodney...

- J'ai eu la même proposition de la part de Carson et Ayden.

- Ah bon ? Ils veulent aussi que vous l'appeliez Rodney ?

- Ne faites pas l'idiot, j'en ai assez avec John. En fait, je me dis que parfois, ce n'est pas deux enfants que j'aurai, mais trois. Je crois qu'ils vont me fatiguer... Bon, allez sur le balcon, je vais chercher Elisabeth et je vous la ramène.

- Très bien. Au fait, merci, Clara, vous êtes un ange.

- C'est gentil, ça... Bon a tout de suite.

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau d'Elisabeth. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle était en train de travailler.

- Ca vous dirait de faire une petite pause ?

- Ah, Clara, c'est vous ? Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, je dois finir tout ces rapports, et...

- Vous ne voulez pas tenir compagnie à une femme enceinte.

- Non, ce n'est as ça, bien au contraire...

- Et bien, alors, faites une pause...

- Bon d'accord. Où allons-nous ?

- Sur un balcon, pas loin d'ici. J'ai entendu dire que c'est la qu'on avait la meilleure vue de nuit. Voila nous y sommes.

- Rodney ? Clara, qu'est-ce qu'il fait la ?

- Il a du avoir la même idée que moi. Je ne me sens pas très bien, je vais vous laisser, et aller me coucher.

- Vous voulez que je vous accompagne ?

- Pas besoin, ma chambre n'est pas loin. Bonne nuit tout les deux.

Elle partit dans sa chambre.

_C'est bizarre, ça fait deux mois que je suis arrivée, je suis fiancée à John, et je suis enceinte de lui, mais je n'ai pas officiellement emménagé dans sa chambre... Il ne me l'a pas demandé... Tant pis pour lui, ce soir il dormira tout seul... Au moins ça lui permettra de réfléchir..._

SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE...


	30. Chapter 30

NOTE : Merci pour les reviews...

----------------------

Elle s'était levée tôt, et était allée dans son bureau. Elle voulait savoir qui John enverrait la chercher le midi. Il devait lui en vouloir a mort de ne pas avoir dormi dans sa chambre. Mais elle savait que ce soir elle allait se faire pardonnée. Il ne pourrait pas lui résister longtemps. Elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur son travail. Elle pensait trop à la soirée qu'elle allait passer avec John. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble, il ne lui avait pas organisé de soirée en tête-à-tête. Alors, c'était elle qui allait s'en occupée. Elle pensait a ce qu'elle aller prendre a manger, au cas ou ils resteraient longtemps sur le balcon. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose sur la base. Et en plus, elle n'avait pas le droit de boire de l'alcool.

_Bon, alors il me faudra un sandwich au poulet pour John, un sandwich pour moi, deux verres, et du jus de raisin, oui j'ai envie de jus de raisin, même si je déteste ça. Il me faudra une couverture, et des bougies. Et il ne faut pas que j'oublie la musique. Et les pop-corn. Comment il peut aimer ça ? J'espère qu'il ne fera pas trop froid... De toute façon, je suis sure que si j'ai froid, il me prêtera sa veste... Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais me remarier avec lui. Je dois etre completement cinglée. Mais il est si...lui. Il faudra juste que je lui rappelle qu'il a intérêt à se coiffer le jour du mariage, même si j'adore ses cheveux. Au moins, lui, il n'a pas de problèmes pour les coiffer le matin. Je me demande ce qu'il est en train de faire en ce moment... Il doit être en train de s'entraîner avec Teyla, qui va lui mettre la pâté, comme d'habitude. J'aimerais bien voir ça, mais il ne veut pas. Soi-disant, je vais le déconcentrer si je suis la. Il ne faudra pas que j'oublies de débrancher sa radio, et que je prévienne tout le monde que le major Sheppard est indisponible ce soir, sauf si les Wraiths attaquent la cité, ce qui est improbable. Parce que j'en connais qui vont essayer de me gâcher la soirée. En particulier une. Si elle croit que j'ai pas remarquer qu'elle tournait autour de John. Qu'elle s'approche encore, et elle verra de quel bois je me chauffe. Je suis peut être enceinte, mais je ne suis pas impotente. On ne touche pas à mon « homme le plus sexy de Pégase »...En parlant de ça, il faut que je trouve une copine à Carson, c'est le seul qui va rester célibataire. Je suis sure que Teyla et Ayden ne vont pas tarder à se retrouver seuls dans une chambre..._

- Clara, vous venez manger ?

- Ah, tient, Carson, justement je pensais a vous...

- Ah oui ?

- Euh, oui, je me demandais qui John allait envoyer pour venir me chercher pour aller au mess...

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que c'est John qui m'envoie ?

- Et bien, l'infirmerie se trouve de l'autre coté de la cité, et vous ne passez pas par ici pour aller au mess, a moins de faire un sacré détour...

- Bon d'accord, vous avez raison. Il a l'air si triste...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce soir, je nous ai prévu une petite soirée, après le repas au mess. Au fait, vous pourrez prévenir les autres, discrètement, que John ne sera pas disponible, sauf en cas d'extrême urgence.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'un cas d'extrême urgence ?

- Une attaque des Wraiths, par exemple, ou alors un membre de l'équipe qui agoniserait...

- D'accord. Au fait, vous êtes au courant que la mission de cette après-midi est annulée ?

- Non, je ne savais pas. Vous savez pourquoi ?

- Apparemment la sonde a repéré des Genii. John voulait y aller pour leur dire ses pensées, mais Elisabeth le lui a interdit, donc pas de mission.

Ils arrivèrent au mess, et s'installèrent. Ils commencèrent tous à parler. Clara observa Rodney, il avait des cernes sous les yeux. Elle pensa qu'il avait réussi à se réconcilier avec Elisabeth. Elle observa Ayden et Teyla. Eux non plus n'avait pas l'air tres en forme. Elle pensa qu'ils avaient passés la nuit ensemble. Et puis, elle observa discretement John. Il etait en mode « militaire ». Il ne voulait pas montrer ses sentiments. Et il etait tres doué pour cela. Elle s'etait sentie seule la veille. Elle voulait le rejoindre dans sa chambre, mais elle s'en empêcha. Elle voulait l'embrasser. Elle voulait qu'il la serre dans ses bras, un des rares endroits ou elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle l'aimait, ça elle en était certaine. Elle ne pourrait plus se passer de lui, il lui était indispensable.

_C'est vraiment grâce à lui que je ne pète pas un câble ici. Il ne serait pas la, je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenu. Tu verras, ce soir, mon chéri, ce sera une soirée inoubliable._

L'après midi se passa très lentement, au goût de Clara. Elle était pressée de savoir comment réagirait John à sa petite surprise. Elle se promit qu'ils ne parleraient ni de wraiths, ni d'Atlantis, ni de retour sur Terre ou de découverte archéologique. Elle avait meme decidée de faire un petit jeu. L'heure du repas arriva. Rodney devait faire en sorte qu'il ne reste plus que John et elle a la fin du repas. Il y arriva d'ailleurs très bien. Clara se dirigea vers le major, et lui susurra à l'oreille :

- Major, ce soir, je vous kidnappe, vous n'êtes rien qu'a moi...Ferme les yeux, et je t'interdis de les ouvrir avant qu'on ne soit arrivé. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à tricher, sinon tout est annulé.

Elle l'emmena sur le balcon.

- Voila, tu peux ouvrir les yeux...

- Mais qu'est-ce que... ?

- J'ai entendu dire que c'était le meilleur endroit pour admirer la cité de nuit. Alors, assied-toi, et donne moi ta radio...

- Mais, et si il y a un problème ?

- Non, chéri, ce soir, tu n'es pas le major Sheppard, mais mon petit Johnny adoré.

- Bon, très bien. Je vois que tu as pensé a tout.

- Hum, oui. J'avais envie de regarder les etoiles avec toi.

Il s'allongea sur la couverture, et elle se blottit contre lui. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant un moment, profitant du moment. C'est Clara qui brisa le silence la première.

- John, action ou vérité ?

- Hum, quoi ?

- Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- Qu'elle est mon plus grand défaut ?

- Hum, laisse moi réfléchir... Tu es insouciante.

- C'est toi qui me dis ça ?

- Ben, oui, tu ne veux pas que je te protège. A toi, action ou vérité ?

- Vérité aussi.

- Si tu pouvais changer une chose chez moi, qu'est-ce que ça serait ?

- Le fait que tu veuilles absolument me protéger de tout. A ton tour...

- Action.

- Très bien, tu vas m'embrasser comme jamais tu l'as fait, mais sans aller plus loin.

- D'accord.

Il l'embrassa tendrement, essayant de faire passer tous les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle dans ce simple baiser.

- Action ou vérité ?

- Action... non, vérité.

- Trop tard, tu as dit action.

- Je n'aime la lueur dans ton regard, mais alors pas du tout...

- Alors tu vas...Non, c'est trop simple... Ca y est, je sais...

Il lui chuchota a l'oreille ce qu'elle devait faire...

- Je savais que ça ne me plairait pas.

- Tu es obligée...

- Bon, très bien, je reviens dans cinq minutes.

Il patienta, mais contrairement a ce qu'il pensait, elle fut rapide...

- Alors ?

- C'était beaucoup trop simple. J'ai trouvé l'excuse qui marche à chaque fois. Ils se sont posés des questions, mais ils ne savent pas où nous sommes, mis a part Rodney, mais il ne viendra pas nous surprendre pendant que nous faisons ce que nous faisons... Mais il faudra être rapide, et ne pas faire trop de bruit...

- Et bien, allons-y...

LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE...


	31. Chapter 31

NOTE POUR IDRIL : Qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est pervers ce qu'il a demandé ?

----------------------

- Je te préviens tout de suite, c'est toi qui t'occuperas des conséquences de cet acte...

- Oui ma chérie...

- Franchement, tu n'as pas honte de vouloir faire ça ici ?

- Quoi ? C'est l'endroit parfait. Et peu de gens passent ici a cette heure. Personne ne saura que c'est nous...

- Oui, mais quand même, faire en sorte qu'une tarte à la crème tombe sur le premier qui passe, ce n'est pas vraiment... Original... Voila c'est fait. Maintenant on retourne sur le balcon...

- Très bien, mon commandant. On en était ou ?

- Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- Pourquoi tu m'as choisi, moi ?

- Comment ça ?

- Ben oui. Avec toutes ces femmes qui te tournent autour, pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que tu ne me tournais pas autour. Je me souviens de la première fois que je t'ai vu. C'était différent des autres. D'habitude, les femmes je l'ai rencontraient dans des bars, ou des boites de nuit, mais jamais dans les musées. Et la, je t'ai vu. J'ai vu tes yeux, toujours aussi magnifique, ton sourire, à faire se damner un saint. Et j'adore ton petit accent français. Tu es comme un ange descendu du ciel. Et puis, j'ai appris à te connaître. Tu avais l'air si fragile et si forte a la fois. J'aime te regarder. Voir cette petite lueur quand tu découvres quelque chose de nouveau. J'aime ton odeur. J'aime te voir sourire, t'entendre rire. J'adore quand tu m'embrasses. J'aime tout en toi, tes défauts sont des qualités. J'aime même la façon dont tu me réveilles, même si c'est un peu douloureux parfois. Tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Tu es la femme idéale pour moi. Et à côté de toi, les autres femmes, elles ne valent rien. Tu es la seule qui me remonte le moral quand tout va mal. Voir ton sourire le matin illumine mes journées. Toi seule connais mes doutes et mes peurs. Et je n'échangerais ça pour rien au monde. Et toi, pourquoi tu as choisi un idiot comme moi ? Pourquoi tu t'es remise avec moi alors que je t'ai fait souffrir ?

- Parce que je t'aime, gros bêta. Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de chance en amour. Et j'avoue qu'au début, je n'y croyais pas beaucoup. Tu étais américain, et en plus un militaire. En gros, pas grand-chose pour me séduire. Et puis j'ai appris à te connaître. Tu as réussi à me faire rire, ce qui était très dur a cette époque. Tu es la seule personne avec laquelle je ne me sois jamais sentie en sécurité, depuis que mes parents sont partis. Bien sur tu m'as souffrir, mais tu as changé. Tu es comme le vin, tu te bonifies avec le temps. Le premier John Sheppard que j'ai connu serait parti en courant si je lui avais dit que j'étais enceinte de jumeaux. Mais aujourd'hui, je sais que tu seras toujours l'a pour moi. J'ai peur, peur de l'avenir, peur de ne pas être une bonne mère, peur de tout gâcher. Mais je sais que tu m'aideras, et que tu ne me lâcheras pas en cours de route. J'ai confiance en toi, comme tout le monde ici.

- C'est bien ça qui me fait peur a moi. Tout ces gens qui me font confiance, qui comptent sur moi. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Des qu'il y a un problème, on compte sur moi pour le régler. Parfois, j'aimerais n'être qu'un petit major de l'armée de l'air, qui doit obéir aux ordres d'un colonel, ou d'un général, et non pas les donner, ces ordres. J'aimerais parfois être à la place du lieutenant Ford. Ou alors, être un civil que les militaires doivent protéger.

- Tu te souviens quand je t'ai engueulé dans le gymnase et que tu m'as embrassé ? (1)

- Oui, bien sur.

- Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit ? Je t'ai dit que tu es celui qui apporte de l'espoir à la base, et qu'ils avaient besoin de toi. C'est toujours vrai. Mais tu n'es pas un super héros. Tu es un être humain. Et tu n'es pas obligé de te montrer fort pour tout le monde. Tu as le droit d'avoir des faiblesses, tu as le droit d'avoir peur. C'est normal, c'est un sentiment humain. Et franchement, si tu n'avais rien de tout ça je me poserai des questions. Tu as des amis pour en parler, pour te conseiller. Nous aussi, on a peur. Tout le monde ici veut tout faire pour te plaire. Nous aussi, on a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. On a peur de ne pas te mériter. J'ai peur de ne pas te mériter, de ne pas mériter le fait que tu sois prêt à te sacrifier pour moi, ou pour les membres de l'expédition. Et si on regardait les étoiles ?

- Allez, viens-la.

Elle se blottit dans ses bras. Ils regardèrent les étoiles.

- A-t-on avis, est-ce que sur Terre, ils voient les mêmes étoiles que nous ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu demanderas à Rodney lors de votre prochain cours. Clara ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je m'aime.

Ils commencèrent à rigoler.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, mon « homme le plus sexy de Pégase ».

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas au courant, les femmes de la base t'ont élu « l'homme le plus sexy de Pégase ».

- Et tu as voté ?

- Non, parce que sinon, je votais pour Carson.

- Comment ça tu aurais voté pour Carson ?

- J'adore son petit accent. Ben quoi ? Regarde moi dans les yeux, et dis moi que tu ne trouves personne sexy sur cette base, et tu ne tiens pas compte de moi.

- Bon, d'accord, j'avoue que j'ai déjà trouvé une femme sexy.

- Ah, tu vois. Au fait, action ou vérité ?

- Action.

- Okay, tu vas voir Carson, et tu lui dit qu'il est sexy.

Elle se retenait pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Euh, à cette heure, je crois qu'il dort.

- Bon, et ben alors, tu m'embrasses, et je t'autorise même à aller plus loin.

LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE...


	32. Chapter 32

NOTE POUR IDRIL : A mon avis tu n'es pas la seule à avoir pensé ça... En même temps c'était fait exprès. Et moi aussi, un action ou vérité comme ça, j'en ferais bien tout les jours, surtout si c'est avec John, ou Carson... lol

----------------------

- J'ai faim...

- Tu viens de me faire l'amour, et la seule chose que tu trouves a dire c'est « j'ai faim »... Heureusement que j'ai pensé aux sandwiches.

- Et tu as pris a quoi ?

- Pour toi, j'ai pris au poulet.

- Chérie, tu es la meilleure...

- Merci, je sais...

- Et pour toi, tu as pris a quoi ?

- Jambon, fromage, tomates, concombres, œufs, mayo...

- Je croyais que tu détestais les concombres.

- Oui, mais j'en avais envie...

- Les envies de femmes enceintes...

- Je ne t'ai pas encore réclamé de fraises en pleine nuit... Au fait, il est quelle heure ?

- Passé minuit, pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il serait peut être tant qu'on aille se coucher. Tu n'as peut-être pas de missions demain, mais moi j'ai du travail qui m'attend.

- Tu ne peux pas prendre une journée de repos ?

- A ton avis ? Allez, debout, gros bêta.

- Hey, on ne parle pas à un major de cette façon...

- Bien, major...

- Pour vous, mademoiselle, ce sera major chéri.

- Très bien, major chéri que j'aime tant du plus profond de mon cœur. Ca te va ?

- Oui, c'est très bien, docteur. Attend, voila quelqu'un qui va tomber droit dans notre petit piège.

Ils observèrent le nouvel arrivant. Il avait l'air de faire une tournée d'inspection, quand soudain, il se prit une tarte a la crème sur la tête.

- Nom de dieu. Si je trouve le petit rigolo qui m'a fait ça...

Il partit en fulminant.

- Oups, je crois que tu as un problème...

- Comment ça j'ai un problème ? Si j'ai un problème, tu en as un. Je te signale que c'est toi qui as pris la tarte au mess.

- Oui, mais tu as accepté tout a l'heure d'avoir toutes les responsabilités. Et quand Bates découvrira que c'est toi...

- Il ne fera rien, je te signale que je suis l'officier le plus haut gradé, c'est-à-dire que c'est moi qui donne les ordres...

- Peut être, mais, a mon avis, quand il saura que c'est toi qui a fait ça, il se foutra du fait que tu donnes...

- Et comment il pourrait le savoir ? Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de le lui dire ?

- Bien sur que non, gros bêta...

- Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça, s'il te plait.

- Et si ça ne me plait pas ? Bon on y va ?

- Très bien.

Ils partirent dans leur chambre, et allèrent se coucher. Comparé à d'habitude, ils se levèrent tard. Ils se dépêchèrent de prendre une douche, et de s'habiller. Puis ils allèrent au mess.

- 'Jour.

- Bonjour major. Vous avez l'air fatigué...

- Vous aussi, Rodney.

- Messieurs, s'il vous plait, ne commencez pas des le matin.

- Surtout que vous allez passer la journée ensemble.

- Comment ça ?

- Si vous aviez écouté hier, nous explorons la cité aujourd'hui.

- Cool. Et qui nous accompagne durant ce périple ?

- Euh, Zelenka, Ford, Teyla, et le sergent Bates, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

- Exact.

- Au fait, vous avez su ce qui était passé hier soir ?

- Non, quoi ?

- Le sergent Bates s'est pris une tarte à la crème sur la tête

Clara ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Ce rire voudrait-il dire que vous y êtes pour quelque chose ?

- Moi ? Je n'y suis absolument pour rien. Je suis blanche comme neige.

- Major ?

- Quoi ?

- Félicitation. Mais ne dites pas a Bates que je vous ai dit ça, parce qu'il est venu me voir pour savoir si il avait carte blanche pour enquêter...

John était surpris par la réaction d'Elisabeth. Elle avait vraiment changée depuis qu'elle était avec Rodney. Elle avait développé son sens de l'humour.

- Merci. Mais pourquoi n'est-il pas venu me voir moi ?

- Parce que, premièrement vous dormiez, et deuxièmement, il vous soupçonne.

- Comment ça ?

- Il sait que Clara est venue chercher une tarte hier soir, soi-disant que était une envie de femme enceinte. Mais il se doute bien qu'elle n'aurait pas pu faire ça toute seule...

- Comment ça je n'aurais pas pu faire ça toute seule ?

- Je veux dire, qu'il pensait que vu que vous êtes enceinte... Enfin voila quoi... Mais il se dit que le major pourrait avoir un rôle dans cette histoire.

- Et vous lui avez donné carte blanche ?

- Bien sur que non. Et il n'est pas content. Quand il m'a fait part de ses soupçons, j'ai a peu près compris ce qui était passé, et je vous ai couvert en lui disant que était sûrement quelqu'un qui voulait rigoler un peu, et qu'il ne fallait pas prendre cette histoire au sérieux.

- Merci Elisabeth.

- Bon allez vous préparer, vous partez dans 10 minutes.

10 MINUTES PLUS TARD

- Bon, en route, mauvaise troupe.

- Tient, j'ai déjà entendu ça...

- Ah, oui ? Et quand ?

- Jack le disait quelques fois quand il partait en mission. Et maintenant c'est Sam quia pris le relais. En fait, tu lui ressembles beaucoup...

- Comment ça ?

- Vous avez le même humour, qui exaspère beaucoup de monde, mais qui plait aux femmes qui vous aime. Bon, vas-y, ils vont t'attendre. Sois prudent...

- Je suis sur Atlantis, je ne risque rien.

- Ah oui ? C'est toi qui me dis ça alors que tu me suivais de la chambre jusqu'à mon bureau pour me protéger...

- C'est différent...

- On en reparlera...

LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE...


	33. Chapter 33

NOTE : Merci les filles pour les reviews...

NOTE POUR SADY : Toi aussi ça t'intéresse d'avoir Carson...lol :-P

----------------------

Ca faisait une heure qu'ils étaient partis. Bates avait littéralement pris la tête de John à propos de l'histoire de la tarte à la crème.

- Major, je crois que je devrais enquêter...

- Non, Bates.

- Mais, major, je sais que je peux retrouver celui ou celle qui a fait ça...

- Et vous ferez quoi, hein ? Je vous signale que l'on est dans une autre galaxie, vous vous attendiez à ce que tout le monde reste bien sage ? Ca fait un an que nous sommes ici, sans avoir vu nos proches... Alors, n'y pensez plus. Et je vous ordonne de ne plus en parler. Compris ?

- A vos ordres.

Bates n'avait plus dit un mot depuis ce moment la, ce qui ne rendait pas le reste de l'équipe malheureuse, bien au contraire. John et Rodney se chamaillent pour un oui ou pour un non. Quelque fois Radek s'en mêlait. Mais Ayden et Teyla ni faisait plus attention. La plus longue chamaillerie, ce fut lorsque Radek et Rodney tentèrent de convaincre John d'adhérer à leur groupe spécialisé.

- Radek, vous saviez que notre cher major a passé le test de Mensa. (3)

- Ah bon, je ne savait pas que vous faisiez parti de Mensa.

- Je n'en fais pas parti. J'ai juste passé le test...

- Oh... Et vous l'avez réussi ?

- Oui.

- Et pourquoi vous n'avez pas intégré Mensa, sans indiscrétion ?

- Parce que je me suis engagé dans l'armée, et si j'ai passé le test, c'est parce que ça tenait a cœur a ma mère. Moi, tout ce que je voulais c'était piloté.

- Vous savez qu'on a une équipe...

- Rodney m'a mis au courant, et non je ne veux pas y entrer, ou l'intégrer.

- Mais pourquoi ? Vous nous seriez d'une grande utilité...

- Sans vouloir vous vexer, je ne pourrais pas rester avec des scientifiques qui prendraient un malin plaisir à m'étudier...

- Mais, major, ce n'est pas du tout ce que nous faisons...

- Je reprends mon raisonnement. Tout ceux qui font partis de votre groupe, sont des scientifiques ?

- Oui.

- Bon, je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de militaires.

- Et bien, non il n'y en a pas.

- Donc, comment réagiraient les scientifiques, si un militaire intégrait leur groupe ? Je sais que l'image des militaires que la plupart des scientifiques ont des militaires, c'est que ce ne sont que des idiots qui ne pensent qu'a faire la guerre.

- C'n'est pas vrai.

- Si c'est vrai.

- Non, c'n'est pas vrai.

- Si c'est vrai.

Ce fut le seul moment ou Bates intervint, pour leur dire de se calmer. Il n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant, même pour Rodney, ce qui voulait dire que cette zone faisait sûrement partie des zones d'habitations. Ils s'apprêtaient à faire demi tour, lorsqu'ils découvrirent un laboratoire un peu spécial.

- Rodney, c'est quoi ça ?

- Hum, apparemment ça ressemble... En fait j'en sais rien. Mais on dirait un truc médical. Il faudrait demander son avis à Carson.

- Bon, je l'appelle, ainsi qu'Elisabeth et Clara.

-------------------

- Alors, Carson, votre avis ?

- Hum, je pencherai pour un cabinet gynécologique...

- Un quoi ?

- Un cabinet gynécologique, John, tu sais, l'endroit ou normalement, les femmes enceintes vont faire leurs échographies... C'est une bonne chose d'avoir ça ici.

- Oui, mais pourquoi un cabinet gynécologique sur Atlantis ?

- La, tu me décourage. Nous sommes la deuxième évolution de l'espèce des anciens. Ils devaient se reproduire... Ca va, ou tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ?

- Je préférerais un exercice pratique...

- Tu en auras un dans un peu moins de sept mois...

- Je ne parlais pas de ce genre d'exercice...

- Ca va, j'avais compris, je sais que j'ai les racines blondes, mais quand même... (1)

- Ca serait bien si on pouvait mettre tout ça en route. Rodney, de quel générateur ça va prendre l'énergie ?

- Et bien, normalement sur l'E2PZ, mais comme il faut économiser l'énergie...

- On pourrait faire une dérivation vers un de nos générateurs.

- J'allais y venir, Radek.

- Oui, mais comme d'habitude, vous parlez pour ne rien dire...

- Je ne parle jamais pour ne rien dire...

- Messieurs, s'il vous plait. Combien de temps ça prendrait pour faire cette dérivation ?

- Avec notre matériel, je dirai une heure, tout au plus... (2)

- Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

- C'est bon, major, on a tout le temps.

----------------------

- Voila, c'est fait.

- Bon, voyons un peu ce qu'il y a dans la base des données.

- Major ?

- Bates ?

- Ce n'est peut être pas prudent de toucher ces objets, on ne sait pas a quoi ils servent...

- Bates, ne vous inquiétez pas comme ça...

- John, il a raison, allez donne-moi ça...

Au moment où elle prit l'objet des mains de John, la pièce s'illumina fortement, puis la lumière baissa petit à petit. Clara et John étaient par terre.

SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE...

-------------------------

(1) Désolée pour les lectrices blondes, mais il fallait que je mette mon expression favorite, et il y a des blondes intelligente, j'en ai une preuve vivante...

(2) Je n'en sais rien du tout, je suis loin d'être une scientifique...

(3) Episode La communauté des Quinze.


	34. Chapter 34

NOTE POUR IDRIL : Sur mensa.fr, il est dit : « Club, société, organisation, quelque soit le terme qui vous convient, Mensa propose avant tout un cadre associatif aux personnes ayant un QI élevé. Mensa est une association fondée dans le but de favoriser les contacts entre personnes ayant un jour réussi un test les situant dans les 2 supérieurs de la population. » En gros, John est très intelligent... Sinon, merci pour les reviews à pratiquement chaque chapitre...

----------------------

John et Clara avaient été emmenés à l'infirmerie. Ils étaient restés inconscients pratiquement 2 heures...

- John, ça va ?

- Humpf, moui, on peut dire ça comme ça... Et Clara ?

- Ca va. Enfin, on va dire que pour la galaxie de Pégase ça va, parce que sur Terre, j'aurais dit que ça ne va pas, étant donné qu'en deux mois, il m'est arrivé plus de malheur qu'en 29 ans sur Terre. Et les petits, comment ils vont...

- Et bien, euh, comment dire...

- Bon Carson, dites-moi tout. Il y a un problème, ils n'évoluent pas normalement, ou...

- Non, non, ils vont très bien si on considère le fait qu'ils sont en John...

Ils répondirent tout les deux en même temps.

- QUOI ?

- Et bien, au vu de ce qui s'est passé, nous pensons que les Anciens ont étudié la possibilité d'interchanger les rôles. Peut-être que les hommes voulaient ressentir ce que les femmes sentaient en elle, ou peut être que ça servait aux femmes, elles pouvaient se reposer... Enfin on a émit de nombreuses hypothèses. Rodney est en train de chercher dans la base de données.

- Et il cherche comment on... comment je...enfin comment tout ça va revenir a la normale ? Parce que ce n'est pas que ça me déplaise de pouvoir me reposer un petit peu, mais je ne sais pas par où ils vont sortir, chez John...

- Vous savez, on a 6 mois et demi pour trouver la solution.

- Quoi ? Il ne suffirait pas que l'on retouche ce machin pour que ça marche ?

- Non, major, ça ne suffirait pas...

C'était Rodney qui venait de rentrer dans l'infirmerie.

- Content de voir que vous alliez mieux, Clara.

- Merci.

- Et moi, je ne vous intéresse pas ?

- Félicitation, major...

Il avait envie de rigoler, et lorsqu'il regarda le regard amusé de Clara, ils ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Ils reprirent leur sérieux après un regard assassin.

- J'ai découvert que cet appareil fonctionnait selon les envies. Apparemment Clara souhaitait pouvoir faire quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire en étant enceinte, mais que vous, vous pouviez faire...

- Et, mais oui, maintenant que j'y pense, je ne suis plus enceinte, donc je peux repartir en mission, et travailler autant que je veux. C'est quand la prochaine mission ?

- Vous avez de la chance, c'est demain, et c'est une mission archéologique. On voulait emmener votre second, mais vous allez pouvoir venir...

- Oh que non, je n'emmène pas Clara avec nous, pas après tout ce qu'elle a subit...

- Non, chéri, c'est l'inverse. Toi, tu restes sur Atlantis, et tu gardes les petits bien au chaud, c'est toi qui es enceint, maintenant, et tu vas savoir ce que je subis tout les jours par ta faute.

- Major, elle a raison. Je vais vous garder à l'infirmerie, pour faire des examens complémentaires. Quant à vous, Clara, vous pouvez y aller.

- Merci, Carson. Tu as besoin de quelque chose, chéri ?

- Que tu me fasses sortir d'ici.

- Quelque chose que je puisse faire, pas une mission impossible...

- Et ben, j'ai faim...

- Je te fais envoyer un plateau-repas tout de suite...

- Ce n'est pas la peine, nous avons tout ce qu'il faut à l'infirmerie. Le service va bientôt être fait.

- Très bien. A tout a l'heure, chéri.

- Si je ne suis pas mort avant...

- Mais non, Carson va très bien prendre soin de toi. C'est le meilleur médecin que je connaisse.

- Merci, Clara.

- Bon, a tout a l'heure.

Rodney et Clara partirent vers le mess. Ils étaient a peine sortis de l'infirmerie qu'ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Combien de temps vous pensez qu'il va tenir ?

- Je ne sais pas moi, entre les nausées, la tête qui tourne, les envies bizarres... Pas longtemps je dirai... Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, en fait, j'ai un peu mentit pour vous laisser un peu de repos. Je crois qu'il suffit que vous soyez dans des positions inversées pour que tout redevienne normalement.

- Si John apprend ça, vous êtes un homme mort...

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que personne n'est au courant. Il suffira qu'on fasse la même opération après la mission, et personne ne remarquera que j'aie mentit. Et je suis sur que cette mission va vous plaire. C'est extraordinaire les relevés de la sonde, mais je montrerai ça après le repas. Vous allez voir...

- Très bien. Merci Rodney d'avoir pensé à moi... Et puis, ça ne lui fera pas de mal un peu de repos...

- C'est vrai. Et au moins, ça sera une mission sans questions bêtes, et sans que j'ai a expliquer tout ce que je fait.

- En gros, ça vous fera des vacances de ne pas avoir John dans les pattes.

- Je ne l'aurai pas dit comme ça... Penser a ce que Carson est en train de lui faire subir...

- Quoi ? Echographies, prises de sang, peut être électrocardiogramme... ce n'est rien du tout. Il n'aura pas à supporter l'accouchement, lui, et en plus y en a deux qui doivent sortir...

- C'est vrai... ça ne vous fait as peur ? Vous avez l'air si sereine...

- Je suis terrorisée vous voulez dire. J'essaie de ne pas trop le montrer, mais je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie. Et en même temps, je suis tellement heureuse. Je vais recevoir le plus beau cadeau que l'on puisse m'offrir, et je vais offrir à John la famille qu'il a toujours voulu...

LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE...


	35. Chapter 35

NOTE : Merci pour les reviews...

NOTE POUR SADY : C'est vrai que ça me fait drôle... Quant à faire durer ça plus longtemps, j'adore les rebondissements...

----------------------

Ils avaient rejoints le reste de l'équipe au mess.

- Clara, vous allez bien ?

- Oui, merci Teyla.

- Et le major ?

- Disons qu'il est dans un état inhabituel...

- Comment ça ?

- Quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

- Au courant de quoi ?

- Clara, je suis le seul au courant avec Carson. On a préféré garder ça pour nous...

- Et vous avez bien fait. Ca arrangera peut être le coup pour vous-savez-quoi...

- Euh, excusez-moi, mais vous pouvez arrêter de parler de cette façon. Ca arrangera quel coup ?

- Ayden, vous connaissez la signification du mot top secret ?

- Oui, mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir ?

- Et bien, nous... oh et puis, non, laissez tomber... Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je dois montrer les relevés de la sonde à Clara, pour la prochaine mission. On y va ?

- Oui.

Ils partirent rapidement du mess.

- Je crois que l'on devrait le dire à Elisabeth. Apres tout, c'est elle qui est en charge de cette mission.

- Vous avez peut-être raison...

- Au fait, il faudrait peut être que j'aille voir John. Il va m'en vouloir après. Et puis, avec les hormones et tout ça, il doit être hyper sensible...

- Bon, nous n'avons qu'à passer à l'infirmerie, et après on va dans mon bureau.

- Merci, Rodney.

Ils allèrent donc à l'infirmerie.

- Alors, Carson, comment va-t-il ?

- Oh, plutôt bien. Il prend mieux le fait être enceint que je ne le pensait. Il parle même aux petits.

- Vous plaisantez la, j'espère...

- Non, vous pouvez le voir par vous-même...

Elle s'avança vers la porte de la chambre de John. Et elle l'entendit...

- Je prendrai bien soin de vous quand vous serez nés, vous savez, on vous aime déjà, votre maman et moi... Et vous êtes très attendus... Bon, tout le monde souhaite que vous ressembliez à votre mère, au niveau du caractère, je crois avoir une petite idée du pourquoi... Ils ont purs que vous ne fassiez des bêtises, ou des blagues... Vous inquiétez pas, je vous aiderais à ne pas vous faire prendre. Il faudra juste être gentils avec votre maman. C'est une femme formidable, très belle, très gentille, et tout et tout... On a beaucoup de chance tout les trois de l'avoir avec nous, et qu'elle s'occupe de nous, même si son travaille est très prenant. Au fait, je ne vous ai pas parlé de son travail. C'est quelque chose de très important, même si vous êtes sa priorité. Elle étudie les trucs vieux, comme les vestiges, pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, et pour qu'on ne fasse pas les mêmes erreurs que par le passé...

- Tu sais qu'ils ne t'entendent pas encore ?

- Comment tu peut en être aussi sur ?

- En tout cas ils ne te comprennent pas, ça c'est sur... Mais tu es si mignon quand tu parles à ton ventre... C'est si attendrissant...

- Tu ne leur parles pas toi ?

- Pas encore, peut être plus tard, quand ils prendront mon ventre pour un ballon, et que je devrai leur demander de se calmer, et s'ils sont comme toi, ça risque de se produire assez souvent...

- Est que tu m'aimes ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il faut que tu me fasses sortir d'ici. Si ce foutu médecin écossais reviens me faire une échographie ou une prise de sang, ou quoique ce soit d'autre, je le tue...

- Mais, chéri, c'est ce que toutes le femmes enceintes vivent... Et toi, ça ne va durer que quelques jours, mois, après ça va encore durer 6 mois, en étant optimiste, alors, ne te plaint pas trop, sinon, je vais faire durer ça plus longtemps...

- Si je comprends bien, je suis obligé de suivre les ordres de ce médecin...

- Dit toi que tu fais ça pour le bien des petits...

- Tu ne serais pas en train de te foutre de ma gueule la ?

- Moi ? Jamais de la vie...

- Oui, c'est ça, bien sur. Et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu...

- Ben quoi, t'étais pas au courant ? C'est tout le mystère du chocolat Milka, avec la vache violette... bon, je vas te laisser, Rodney m'attend pour que j'étudie les ruines... Je t'aime...

- Ptètre, mais tu ne me le montre pas trop...

- Excuse moi, mais c'est toi qui veux me protéger, alors, maintenant que les rôles sont inversés, tu vas rester ici, et te reposer. Fin de la discussion.

- Bien, mon commandant.

- A tout a l'heure.

- Oui c'est ça...


	36. Chapter 36

NOTE POUR SADY : Je sais que c'est un militaire, mais ça m'éclatait d'écrire ça, ça faisait longtemps que j'en avais envie...

----------------------

- Mais c'est extraordinaire... Il faut que j'aille étudier ça...

- Vous savez ce que c'est ?

- Oui, c'est un village. Ca me fait penser à un exemple que j'ai étudié en cours, il y a longtemps. C'était en Ecosse. On a retrouvé un village du néolithique, qui ressemblait fortement a celui la. Il avait été conservé grâce à une tempête de sable qui l'avait recouvert. Le plus drôle, c'est qu'on l'a découvert grâce a une tempête C'était a Skara Brae... C'est génial, ça veut dire que nous évoluons de la même façon que les anciens.

- Alors c'est intéressant ?

- John, qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Tu ne devais pas rester à l'infirmerie ?

- J'avais envie de marcher. J'en avais marre de rester allongé, et que tout le monde me regarde bizarrement. Ils sont tous au courant ou quoi ?

- Non, personne n'est au courant. Officiellement tu as eu une crise d'appendicite. Mais tout le monde ne doit pas croire à cette histoire... Alors, tu retournes a l'infirmerie, sinon Carson va te...

- MAJOR SHEPPARD !

- Trop tard...

- Je vous avais dit de ne pas quitter l'infirmerie. On parle la même langue au dernières nouvelles, et ne pas quitter l'infirmerie, ça veut dire, rester dans l'infirmerie et ne pas se balader dans Atlantis.

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui compte. Vous croyez que je ne sais pas ce que je fais... Votre corps n'est pas fait pour subir ce que vous avez en ce moment, alors vous allez retourner à l'infirmerie et plus vite que ça...

- Major, qu'est-ce que vous faites debout ? Je croyais que vous aviez l'appendicite.

- Elisabeth ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

- Ayden, Teyla. Il ne manquait plus que vous.

- Tient il n'y a jamais eu autant de monde dans mon labo.

- STOP !

C'était Clara qui venait de crier, ne supportant plus que tout le monde parle ne même temps.

- Je crois qu'on devrait mettre Elisabeth, Ayden et Teyla au courant de ce qui se passe.

- Je suis d'accord.

- Rodney, taisez-vous. Moi je ne veux pas que tout le monde soit au courant.

- John, ce sont tes amis ?

- Oui.

- Bon, alors, on peut leur dire...

- Mais nous dire quoi ?

- Voila, notre expérience a eu un effet secondaire...

- John est enceint.

- Quoi ?

- Et bien, on ne sait pas comment exactement, mais Clara et John ont en quelques sortes inversées les rôles...

Ayden se mit à rire.

- Haha, elle est bien bonne celle-la. J'ai failli tomber dans le panneau...

- Ford, il n'y a pas de quoi rire, ce n'est pas drôle

- Vous voulez dire que c'est vrai...

- C'est la pure vérité.

- Et comment il faut faire pour ré inverser les rôles ?

- Si j'ai bien compris, c'est une histoire d'envie profonde ou je ne sais pas trop quoi...

- Rodney ?

- Oh, et bien euh...

- Sans me mentir, Rodney...

- Bon d'accord, il faut juste qu'ils retouchent l'appareil, et normalement tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre...

- Rodney, vous êtes un homme mort...

- John, calme toi, ce n'est pas bon pour les bébés.

- Oui, major, ce n'est pas bon, il faut faire attention dans votre état...

- Vous allez voir mon état. Donnez moi cet appareil, que tout rentre dans l'ordre, et je serai en forme pour vous tuer...

- Messieurs s'il vous plait. Rodney fait en sorte que tout rentre dans l'ordre, si quelqu'un apprend ce qui s'est passé, je ne sais pas quelles conséquences ça aura sur Atlantis...

- Mais...

- Clara, je suis désolée, je sais que cette mission vous tenait a cœur, et je sais ce que vous ressentez...

Si il y a bien une phrase que Clara ne supportait pas, c'était celle-la. Elle commença à s'énerver...

- Ohlala, mega boulette...

- Vous ne savez pas ce que je peux ressentir. Depuis que j'ai mon diplôme, je traverse la porte des étoiles, j'ai commencé a la passer bien avant que cette mission commence. J'ai toujours travaillé sur le terrain, et la parce qu'un mec n'a pas été fichu de se protéger, je ne peux plus rien faire. Je suis désolée, mais je ne suis pas devenue impotente. Je ne suis enceinte que de deux mois. D'accord quand j'en serai a six mois de grossesse, je ne pourrai peut être plus partir en mission, mais je serai quand même obligée de traverser la porte, pour aller sur Terre. Alors il n'est pas question que je reste enfermée dans un bureau, à travailler sur des photos qui seront prises par des personnes incompétentes dans mon domaine, donc qui ne me serviraient a rien. Vous allez vous rentrer dans le crâne que demain je pars en mission, enceinte ou pas enceinte, que vous le vouliez ou non.

- Ce n'est pas a vous de décider...

- Excusez-moi, mais je connais mes limites, et je sais quand je vais et quand je vais mal. Je crois qu'au bout de trente ans je me connais mieux que vous qui me connaissez que depuis deux semaines. Si je suis venue ici, c'est pour faire mon travail, si on m'empêche de le faire, autant que je reparte sur Terre.

- Mais, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça...

- Ah bon ? Première nouvelle... Et qui m'en empêchera ? Rodney donnez moi votre machin. Tient John prend le de l'autre cote. Si j'ai bien compris, cette fois on ne s'évanouira pas.

Il y eut une intensification de la lumière, mais ils ne tombèrent pas.

- Bien, voila c'est fait. Maintenant je vais vous laisser. Au revoir.

Elle partit sans laisser le temps a quiconque de rajouter quoique ce soit.

- Alors, la, Elisabeth, vous l'avez vraiment mise en colère. Elle a toujours détesté qu'on lui dise quoi faire, et qu'on sait ce qu'elle ressent. Et la, elle va être en colère pendant un certain temps...

- Mais si je l'empêche d'aller en mission, elle n'oserait tout de même pas retournée sur Terre ?

- Vous la connaissez très mal. Elle le ferait très certainement quoiqu'on puisse lui dire.

- Oui, mais elle ne vous laisserait pas tout de même...

- Bien sur que non... Elle sait très bien que si elle veut retourner sur Terre parce qu'elle se sent mal ici, je la suivrai

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas quitter cette base. Et nous laisser...

- Je vous signale que je vais me marier avec cette femme, je l'aime, et elle est enceinte de moi... Vous croyez vraiment que je la regarderai s'en aller, et que moi je resterai ici ? Non, mais vous rêver la. Si elle part, je pars...

- Mais la base a besoin de vous...

- Et Clara, elle a pas besoin de moi, peut être ? Elle va en avoir encore plus besoin que n'importe qui sur cette base. Vous avez décidez de faire l'idiote aujourd'hui ou quoi ? Non, ne répondez pas, je préfère m'en aller avant de m'énerver encore plus, et de dire des choses que je ne penserai pas.

Il partit rejoindre Clara. Il pensait qu'elle était dans son bureau. Mais il ne la trouva pas. Il chercha un peu partout, jusqu'à ce qu'il pense au balcon. Il se dépêcha d'y aller. Il la trouva assise dans un coin, les genoux remontés sur la poitrine. Elle regardait dans le vide Elle semblait ne pas se rendre compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec elle. Il alla s'asseoir à cote d'elle. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Il remarqua qu'elle tremblait.

- Hey, ça va ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, et il vit qu'elle avait pleurée.

- A ton avis ?

- Bon d'accord, à question idiote, réponse idiote.

- Si je repartais sur Terre, est-ce que tu viendrais avec moi ?

- Bien sur, quelle question.

- Tu serais vraiment prêt à quitter tout ce qui t'a rendu heureux, à quitter cette cité, à arrêter de piloter des jumpers pour moi ?

- Oui, sans hésitation. C'est toi qui me rends heureux, tout ça c'est secondaire pour moi, maintenant. Mais tu ne penses pas sérieusement à repartir sur Terre ?

- Je pensais déjà à rester quand j'ai eu ma semaine de vacances. De toute façon, je suis inutile ici.

- Bien sur que non, tu n'es pas inutile.

- Je n'ai fait que créer des problèmes. L'objet qui nous a transformé, Carson et moi, l'histoire avec Faomo, le fait d'échanger nos rôles, et maintenant je me suis engeulée avec la chef de cette expédition.

- Peut être, mais tu n'as fait que défendre tes idées. Et puis moi aussi, dans ce cas, j'ai créé des problèmes. J'ai réveillé les wraihs, j'ai laissé un virus se propager dans la cité, j'ai séduit Chaya...

- Et tu n'as jamais pensé à tout laisser tomber ?

- Si, une ou deux fois, mais une personne très importante pour moi m'a rappelé que les gens comptaient sur moi.

- Oui, mais on ne compte pas sur moi. Je ne suis que la femme enceinte, celle qui ne sert a rien, depuis que je suis arrivée ici, je ne vis qu'a travers de toi. J'ai été « l'ex-femme du major Sheppard », « la fiancée du major Sheppard ». Et maintenant je suis « la femme enceinte du major Sheppard ». Peu de gens m'ont considérés comme Clara tout simplement. Tout le monde essaie de me dicter ma conduite : tu ne peux pas faire ça, mais ça tu le peut, comme si je ne pouvais pas réfléchir. Je ne suis qu'enceinte, merde, je n'aie pas perdu mon cerveau. Et maintenant, on voudrait que je reste enfermée dans cette cité, et sans même pouvoir faire ce que je veux, parce que je suis interdite d'exploration de la cité. Alors autant que je retourne sur Terre, au moins je servirai à quelque chose la bas, et je retrouverai mes vrais amis, ceux qui me connaissent vraiment...

- Tu as des vrais amis ici aussi...

LA SUITE AUPROCHAIN EPISODE...


	37. Chapter 37

NOTE POUR SADY : Je sais j'ai été méchante, mais j'avais besoin de me défouler hier, alors je suis désolée... Quant à faire partir ou rester Clara, tu verras ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre...

----------------------

Ils avaient passés l'après midi sur le balcon a discuter. Enfin c'était plutôt Clara qui parlait et John qui écoutait. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle était complètement déboussolée, elle ne savait plus ou elle en était.

- Je propose qu'on aille manger...

- Vas-y, je te rejoins dans deux minutes.

- Hum, ta intérêt a venir, sinon c'est moi qui vient te chercher...

- Oulala, le grand méchant loup en action, j'ai trop peur...

- Je suis sérieux... Tu dois manger...

- Je sais...

- Bon, a tout de suite...

- Oui, c'est ça.

Il partit au mess. Elle s'adossa au mur et se perdit dans ses pensées. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver avec les autres. Elle n'avait pas honte de ce qu'elle avait dit, elle avait été franche, elle avait dit ce qu'elle pensait. Mais elle savait que tout le monde la regarderait bizarrement, se demandant a quoi elle pensait. Et elle savait très bien que tout le monde l'empêcherait d'aller en mission. Elle s'en alla et se dirigea vers la chambre de John. Elle entra à l'intérieur, et décida de s'allonger quelques minutes. Et elle s'endormit. John la chercha pour l'emmener au mess, et quand il la vit, il ne su pas quoi faire. Il décida de la laisser dormir et s'allongea à coté d'elle.

LENDEMAIN MATIN

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle avait vraiment faim. Elle se lava, s'habilla et alla au mess. Elle avait très mal dormi. Il était tôt, et elle ne croisa personne au mess. Lorsqu'elle repartit, elle croisa Rodney.

- Comment ça va ?

- Comme quelqu'un qui ne sait plus trop ou elle en est. Et vous ?

- Comme quelqu'un qui s'est engeulé avec sa fiancée.

- Vous aussi ?

- Quoi, vous vous êtes disputée avec John ?

- Non, je parlais d'Elisabeth...

- Ben oui, j'ai été le troisième.

- Et c'était qui le deuxième ?

- Ben, John, qui voulez-vous que ça soit ?

- John s'est disputé avec Elisabeth ?

- Il ne vous a pas raconté ?

- Non, je n'étais pas au courant. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Elle se demandait si vous alliez mettre vos menaces à exécution, et si c'était le cas si le major allait vous suivre. Il a naturellement dit oui, elle ne comprenait, disant que la base avait besoin de lui, et tout un tas de truc comme ça. John en a eu marre, et lui a demandé si elle jouait l'idiote. Et il est parti. Apres ça, tout le monde est repartit vaquer à ses occupations et je me suis disputé avec Elisabeth. On va dire que j'ai été jaloux.

- Vous lui avez fait une crise de jalousie ?

- Attendez, vous n'avez pas entendu ce qu'elle a dit à John. Ca ressemblait un peu à... Vous savez quand vous cherchez une excuse bidon pour que la personne que vous aimait reste encore un peu avec vous, et ben ça ressemblait a ça. Je me suis énervé, et on a rompu.

- Vous avez quoi ?

- Oui, on a rompu. Je lui ai dit qu'apparemment c'était John qu'elle aimait vraiment, et que dans ce cas, moi je préférais qu'on arrête tout avant que ça ne soit trop tard.

- Tout ça c'est de ma faute...

- Bien sur que non, rien n'est de votre faute...

- Mais si. Si je ne m'étais pas énervée, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

- Arrêtez de penser a ça Ce qui est fait est fait, et on ne peut pas revenir en arriere.

- Vous êtes bien philosophe aujourd'hui... Bon je vais aller dans mon bureau, et réfléchir un peu...

- Très bien, je pense que je vais aller me préparer pour la mission...

- Et je crois que tu devrais en faire autant.

C'était John qui venait d'arriver sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en aperçoivent.

- Quoi ?

- Je viens de parler avec Elisabeth et Carson, et nous avons décidés que tu pouvais encore participer à certaines missions, lorsque celles-ci ne représenteraient aucun danger, et qu'elles auraient un intérêt archéologique évident...

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sur que oui.

- Chéri, tu es un ange, je t'adore... Au fait, Rodney, pour ce que vous m'avez raconté, j'aurais réagie de la même façon qu'elle je pense, alors allez la voir, et excusez-vous, sinon vous allez être tout les deux malheureux. Et vous vous aimez vraiment, alors arrêtez de vous torturez...

- Oui, comme d'habitude, vous avez raison. Vous êtes sur de ne pas avoir fait des études de psychologie ?

- Sur et certaine... Sur ce, je vais aller me préparer et aussi aller voir Elisabeth pour m'excuser de m'être emportée hier...

LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE...


	38. Chapter 38

NOTE POUR IDRIL : Je n'en veux pas à Elisabeth, je commence à bien l'aimer... Quant a sa relation avec Rodney, tu verras ce qui se passe, je peux déjà te dire qu'ils seront heureux, enfin si je ne trouves pas d'idées tordues d'ici la...

NOTE POUR HESTTIA : Wah ta eu du courage, lire mes 36 chapitres d'un coup, moi, je l'aurai pas fait... Alors pourquoi j'aime pas Chaya... C'est une bonne question... Je sais pas des que je l'ai vu je l'ai pas aimé, et puis j'aime pas sa façon de parler a mon petit Rodney quant elle lui dit qu'elle ne veut pas de lui sur sa planète, c'est quand même un petit génie, et il avait raison de se méfier d'elle...

---------------------

Ils avaient passés deux jours sur cette planète. Comme toujours, Ayden lui avait donné un surnom. Celle la c'était la « planète des ruines ». Il y en avait bien plus que ce que Clara et Rodney avait imaginé. Ils auraient voulus rester plus longtemps, mais ils ne purent pas. Ils avaient essayés de convaincre John de rester plus longtemps, mais leurs arguments furent ruinés lorsqu'une tempête de sable se déclara. Ils furent donc obligés de quitter la planète, au plus grand plaisir de John, Ayden et Teyla, qui n'avaient rien à faire, et qui s'ennuyer à en mourir. Ils étaient donc rentrés sur Atlantis depuis quelques heures, lorsque la porte s'activa. Ils reçurent un message de la Terre. Jack invitait John, Clara, Rodney et Elisabeth, qui s'étaient réconciliés après un million d'excuses de la part de Rodney, à venir les rejoindre, pour une affaire de la plus haute importance. Ils se demandaient ce que cela pouvait être. Ils se préparèrent tous à partir. John donna ses instructions au lieutenant Ford, Rodney à Zelenka, Clara à toute son équipe, et Elisabeth ne savait pas à qui confier son poste. C'était une mission civile, alors pas a un militaire, il fallait qu'elle trouve un civil. Elle avait pensée à Teyla, mais tout le monde ne serait pas d'accord avec ce choix. Elle confia donc sa « forteresse » aux soins de Radek, sur les conseils de son cher et tendre... Ils partirent donc sur Terre, trois heures après avoir reçu le message.

- Bienvenue a la maison...

Clara se jeta dans les bras de tout le monde. Elisabeth leur sera la main, ainsi que Rodney. Quant à John il fit un salut militaire.

- Major, je suis à la retraite.

- Sauf votre honneur, monsieur, ce n'est pas vous que je salue, mais le colonel.

Tout le monde esquissa un sourire.

- C'est bon, repos major. Ravie de vous revoir.

- Moi aussi, madame.

- Tout mes amis m'appellent Sam...

- Très bien, alors ce sera John...

- Bon, maintenant que nous nous sommes tous dit bonjour, je vous propose d'aller vous changer dans vos quartiers, et on se rejoint dans 30 minutes devant l'ascenseur. Vous avez de la chance, Ce soir vous avez le droit au Barbecue spécial Jack O'Neill.

- C'est vrai ? J'ai bien fait de venir alors...

- Quoi ? Tu ne voulais pas venir nous voir ?

- Pour être franche, non, en fait je ne vous aime pas, j'ai détesté travailler avec toi... Je plaisante. Je n'ai pas hésité une minute pour venir vous voir, et en plus on a le droit au Barbecue, tu vas m'engraisser si ça commence comme ça...

- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça...

- C'était bas ça... Mais moi au moins, j'ai une bonne raison pour m'engraisser.

Ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux, et éclatèrent de rire. Rodney et Elisabeth étaient surpris par cette joute verbale entre la scientifique et le commandant de la base, ils n'étaient pas habitués à voir Clara comme ça. Tandis que Sam et Daniel souriaient, tout comme Teal'C et John.

- Bon, a tout de suite.

Ils partirent tous se préparer. 20 minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous devant l'ascenseur...

- Wouah, Jack, tu es a l'heure... C'est le fait d'être avec Sam, ou le fait que tu saches qu'il y a de bonnes choses à manger ?

- Les bonnes choses à manger...

Elle se tourna vers Daniel.

- Toujours pareil ?

- Et oui. Et il trouves des excuses pires les une que les autres. L'autre fois il nous a dit qu'il s'était perdu dans les couloirs...

- Tu n'as pas osé quand même ?

- Quo ? C'était la vérité. Pourquoi personne ne veut me croire ?

- Peut être que c'est parce que ça fait huit ans que tu travailles ici, et que ton bureau et a cote de la salle de briefing maintenant.

Elisabeth se tourna vers Sam.

- Ils ont toujours été comme ça ?

- Oui, et encore, ils sont calmes la. Daniel ne s'en est pas encore mêlé. Mais vous avez l'air surprise par l'attitude de Clara.

- C'est qu'elle a l'air si...

- Différente. Elle a l'air vraiment heureuse. On dirait qu'elle est vraiment elle-même.

- Oui c'est ça. On ne connaissait pas cette partie d'elle-même.

- Quoi ? Vous ne connaissez pas la Clara rigolote, qui s'amuse à faire des blagues avec Jack. C'est deux la réunis nous en ont fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Des que je pense a elle, je la voit toujours en train de sourire ou de rire.

- Ce n'est pas trop le cas sur Atlantis. Elle a l'air si sérieuse. Bien sur elle a fait une blague...

- Hé ce n'est pas parce que je ne parle pas que je n'entends pas. C'est John qui a fait la blague, moi je n'y étais pour rien.

- C'est vrai.

- Bon alors, John et Rodney, vous montez avec moi. Clara et Elisabeth, avec Sa, Daniel et Teal'C ensemble. On se retrouve chez moi.

Ils montèrent tous dans les voitures.

- Ca doit être marrant dans la voiture des mâles. Je plains Rodney, entre John et Jack.

- Il a quand même changé, Rodney, depuis que j'ai travaillé avec lui...

- On va dire qu'il a eu deux influences positives. Celle de John et celle d'Elisabeth.

- Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai eu de l'influence sur lui ?

Clara et Sam se regardèrent et dirent en même temps :

- Oh, oui.

- Je me souviens de ce scientifique arrogant, qui me tapait sur le système. Il m'énervait tellement, mais il était touchant en même temps. Toujours aussi bavard ?

- Vous vous souvenez des messages personnels ?

- Oui.

- Il avait enregistré une heure de film...

- D'accord. Bon on y est.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le jardin de Jack. Ils s'assirent autour de la table de jardin, et Jack prit la parole.

- Bon, l'heure n'est pas aux plaisanteries, si je vous ai réuni c'est pour qu'on parle de quelque chose d'important et de grave...

LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE...


	39. Chapter 39

NOTE : Alors vous avez toujours pas trouvé de quoi veut parler notre cher ami Jack ? Petit indice : ça a un rapport avec les personnes présentes...

NOTE 2 : Voila, je cherche deux prénoms féminins pour cette fic, et je n'ai pas vraiment d'idées, alors vous pouvez peut-être m'aider, laissez-moi vos propositions...

NOTE 3 : dsl de ne pas avoir updater plus tôt, mais je dois travailler un minimum si je veux avoir mes partiels...

---------------------

- Jack O'Neill qui veut nous parler d'un sujet sérieux... Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de notre ami ?

- Très drôle, Clara. Je voulais parler des mariages...

- Comment ça parler des mariages ?

- Et bien, il va s'en dire que vous serez invités à notre mariage, a Sam et a moi. Et je suppose que vous voudrez vous marier sur Terre.

Ils acquiescèrent tous.

- Mais je suppose qu'on ne peut pas laisser Atlantis sans surveillance ?

- Disons que ça serait une mauvaise idée...

- Une très mauvaise idée même...

- Pour mon mariage, il n'y aura pas de problèmes, nous ne connaissons que très peu de personnes d'Atlantis. Mais c'est pour vos mariages respectifs. Avez-vous trouvés une date ?

- Euh, Elisabeth et moi n'y avons pas encore réfléchis.

- Quant à John et moi, ça ne sera pas avant neuf mois...

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas ressembler à une baleine sur les photos, alors ça sera après mon accouchement, et quand les petits auront un peu grandis...

- Si tu veux.

- Bon, il faut trouvé une solution pour ce problème...

- Jack, je crois qu'on a encore le temps...

- Moi, j'ai peut-être une idée...

- Clara, tu peux avoir des idées ?

- Plus souvent que toi en tout cas...

- Et ben vas-y, on t'écoute...

- C'est tout con, il n'y a qu'a faire deux cérémonies, une sur la Terre, et une sur Atlantis...

- Ce n'est pas bête comme idée...

- Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais moi, je ne suis pas venue pour trouver des idées... Jack, je te signale que ton barbecue nous attend...

- D'accord, encore une fois tu as raison... Mais pour la peine, tu vas m'aider...

- Si tu veux...

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison.

- Bon, la première phase est terminée... On passe à la phase deux...

- Bien, mon général...

Ils commencèrent à rigoler...

- Alors je m'occupe du major Sheppard, et toi de Sam...

- Compris, aller on y va, après ils vont se poser des questions...

Jack alla allumer le barbecue, pendant que Clara apporter a table tout ce qu'il fallait pour manger. Elle repartit dans la maison pour aller chercher les boissons. Cette fois-ci, Sam l'accompagna.

- Clara, je peux te parler ?

- Oui, bien sur, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ce n'est pas grave j'espère ?

- Non, non, ne t'inquiètes pas... Voila j'ai deux nouvelles a t'annoncer...

- Je t'écoute...

- Voila, si Jack vous a appelés ce n'est pas seulement pour parler des mariages. Je voulais que tu les saches avant les autres d'Atlantis, puisque Daniel et Teal'C sont au courant... Voila, je suis enceinte...

- Mais, c'est merveilleux.

Elle la serra dans les bras.

- Et la deuxième chose ?

- C'est plus une question... Voila, j'aimerais que tu sois mon témoin.

- C'est vrai ?

- Ben oui. Tu es ma meilleure amie...

- D'accord, mais a une condition...

- Laquelle ?

- Que tu sois mon témoin aussi ?

- Alors les filles, on discute chiffons ?

- Vous êtes un petit rigolo, John...

- Tu sais à qui il me fait penser ?

- Attend, laisse-moi deviner... A Jack...

- Exact, le même humour un peu spécial, et les mêmes excuses bidons...

- Tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer...

- Disons autant que toi ave Jack...

- Les filles, je vous signale que je suis encore la...

- Et bien, tu vas en profiter pour nous aider... Et pour la peine, je repousse le mariage d'un mois ou deux...

- Tu veux dire que tu l'avances ?

- Non, je le repousse, et j'ai une très bonne excuse que tu sauras tout a l'heure...

- Mais dis moi ce que c'est...

- J'ai dit non...

- Mais euh... S'il te plait...

- Tu vois, Sam, j'ai de la chance, ce n'est pas deux gamins que je vais avoir, mais trois...

- Moi, c'est pareil, je vais en avoir deux...

- Bon qu'est-ce que je dois prendre ?

- Le sel, le poivre, et le pain...

- Très bien...

Ils retournèrent dans le jardin. Jack prit une nouvelle fois la parole...

- Bon, on va en profiter pour vous annoncer une nouvelle.

- Je suis enceinte...

Tout le monde était heureux pour eux, surtout Daniel, qui attendait ça depuis huit ans...

- Et moi je repousse mon mariage de disons, deux mois... Car je suppose que mon témoin ne voudra pas non plus sembler avoir un ballon à la place ventre...

- Bien sur que non...

- Bon, maintenant, mangeons. Tout est prêt.

Ils commencèrent tous à manger. Tout ceux qui n'avaient jamais mangés chez Jack furent surpris par ses talents culinaires. Tout le monde se resservit deux fois. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, du changement que le fait d'être sur Atlantis ait changé dans leurs vies.

- J'espère que nous aurons encore de l'énergie pour faire plusieurs fois l'aller-retour vers la Terre...

- Il y a intérêt, je tiens a accoucher sur Terre...

- Mais sur Atlantis, on a la technologie de pointe en ce qui concerne la médecine... (1)

- Ah oui ? Et vous aviez prévu qu'une femme tombe enceinte ?

- Euh, je ne sais pas, il faut voir avec Carson...

Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant quelques minutes. Puis Jack se leva, et demanda à Clara de le suivre.

- Attention, la phase B commence officiellement...Maintenant...

--------------------------

(1) en fait j'en sais rien du tout, c'est juste une extrapolation...

--------------------------

Note pour Sady : merci pour ton mail... c'est normal que je te laisse des reviews, tu m'en laisse bien a chaque chapitres, en plus j'aime bien comment tu écris tes fics. Pour ce qui est du Shweir, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas trop mon truc, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de lire les fics qui parlent de ça, et j'aime bien quand c'est bien écrit.


	40. Chapter 40

NOTE : merci les filles...

------------------------

- Sam, tu veux un peu d'eau ?

- Oui, s'il te plait.

- Vous êtes tous témoins qu'elle a accepté.

Clara lui versa la bouteille sur la tête. Jack en fit de même avec John et ça dégénéra en bataille d'eau générale. Même Teal'C s'était pris au jeu, et rigolait vraiment. Au bout de 10 minutes, ils en arrivèrent aux seaux d'eau et Jack finit par prendre le tuyau d'arrosage. Quiconque les aurait vus n'aurait jamais pensés que ces personnes avaient sauvé la Terre et la galaxie plus d'une fois. Ils finirent par se calmer. Jack et Sam purent aller se changer, tout comme Clara qui avait tout prévu avec Jack, et qui avait pris des vêtements de rechange. Ils se rassirent tous à leur place, et Jack alla chercher un bon gros gâteau au chocolat, une vraie Foret Noire. Puis il prit son appareil photo numérique, le programma et ils posèrent tous. La première photo fut réussie, mais pour la deuxième, ils firent tous les imbéciles. Puis vint l'heure de retourner a la base. En effet, Rodney, Elisabeth, John et Clara devaient retourner sur Atlantis.

- Chevron sept, enclenché...

- Prenez bien soin de vous.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Jack, on est grand maintenant, on sait s'occuper de nous...

- Le chevron huit refuse de s'enclencher.

- Quoi ?

Ils s'étaient tous retournés vers Walter.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais le chevron huit ne s'enclenche pas.

- Peut être que la porte d'Atlantis est activée en ce moment...

- Bon, je crois que votre départ est retardé de cinq minutes...

5 MINUTES PLUS TARD

- La porte refuse toujours de s'enclencher...

- Sam, tu sais ce qui se passe ?

- Je ne comprends pas, tout devrait aller parfaitement normalement...

- Je crois que je devrais aller l'aider...

- Deux cerveaux valent mieux qu'un...

- Très drôle, Clara...

- Merci Rodney.

Il partit vers la salle de contrôle.

- Je crois que vous pouvez poser vos affaires, et vous mettre a l'aise...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- On ne sait pas encore exactement, mais...

- Attendez, de gros cerveau comme vous n'ont pas encore trouvés le problème ?

- Je n'ai pas finit, mais on y travaille.

- Jack, il faut qu'on fasse un diagnostique complet de la porte, et si ça ne donne rien, et bien on...

- Ouah, stop, je me fiche de ce que vous allez faire, tant que vous me réparez tout ça...

QUELQUES HEURES PLUS TARD

- Alors ?

- Et bien, on ne sait pas exactement ce qui se passe...

- Rodney, je croyais que vous pouviez tout réparer...

- Et qui vous a dit ça, John ?

- Vous, et plus d'une fois.

- Attendez, on ne peut plus repartir sur Atlantis ?

- Oui c'est ça Ca vous pose un problème ?

- Pas spécialement, je suis bien ici moi... Mais je croyais que la cité ne pouvait pas tenir debout sans Rodney pour la garder...

- Et qui a encore dit cette idiotie ?

- Vous, Rodney...

- Mais personne ne peut me faire taire quand je dis de telle bêtise...

- Si seulement on pouvait...

- Tient, je connais ça...

C'était Sam qui était intervenue. Elle avait l'impression de voir une dispute entre Daniel et Jack (1).

- Mais ça ne va pas régler le problème... Il y a un point positif, c'est qu'on peut ouvrir des vortex dans notre galaxie. Donc les équipes en mission pourront rentrées. Mais soit il y a un problème avec la porte d'Atlantis...

- Soit on ne peut plus ouvrir de vortex vers d'autres galaxies...

- Quoique ça soit, vous pouvez régler le problème tout les deux ?

- C'est bien la le problème, on ne sait pas par où commencer. Ce serait peut être plus simple si on avait de l'aide...

- Sam tu sais qu'en ce moment c'est même pas la peine de penser aux Tok'ra, et les asgards reconstruisent leur civilisation...

- Oui, je sais... Bon, je crois qu'on devra se débrouiller tout seuls...

Ils travaillèrent toute la soirée sans rien trouver, ils essayèrent plusieurs fois d'ouvrir la porte vers Atlantis, mais les différentes tentatives échouèrent. Ils finirent par aller tous se coucher. John et Clara commencèrent à discuter.

- Tu dois être contente...

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, ton rêve le plus cher se réalise. Tu vas pouvoir rester avec tes « vrais » amis...

- Quelque chose te dérange dans le fait que je les considère comme mes « vrais » amis, comme ma famille ?

- C'est possible. Maintenant c'est moi et les bébés ta famille...

- Et alors, ça ne m'empêche pas de toujours les considérer comme une famille pour moi...

- Oui, et bien, moi, ceux que je considèrent comme ma deuxième famille, je ne peux plus les rejoindre...

Ils commençaient à crier.

- Et c'est de ma faute peut-être ? J'ai tellement envie de rester ici que j'ai réussie a bloquer la porte vers Atlantis. Ben la voila la solution. Ce n'était pas compliqué à trouver... Vas-y, va prévenir Rodney que le très intelligent major Sheppard a trouver pourquoi la porte ne s'ouvrait pas... Nan, mais je n'arrive pas y croire... Si c'est comme ça, je m'en vais...

- Et tu vas aller où ?

- Dans un endroit que tu ne connais pas. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à me suivre.

Elle partit furieuse. Elle alla se réfugier dans l'endroit qu'elle préférait dans la base. Elle toqua à la porte, mais personne ne répondit. Elle rentra, et se dit que rien n'avait changé. Tout était resté comme la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle avait arrêtée de compter le nombre d'heures qu'elle avait passé dans ce lieu lorsqu'elle n'allait pas bien. Rien que de voir l'intérieur, de s'asseoir la rassurait. Elle aimait ce lieu, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi... Ou plutôt, elle savait pourquoi, mais elle ne voulait pas le reconnaître...

SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE

-------------------------

(1) je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup de ressemblances entre SGA et SG1 : John/Jack, et les disputes entre les personnages principaux...


	41. Chapter 41

NOTE : merci les filles...

NOTE POUR IDRIL : Tu es très perspicace dis donc, mais tu as oublié un lieu, le bureau de Jack lol...La réponse a ta question tout de suite...

------------------------

- Clara ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu as passé la nuit ici ?

- Je crois bien que si, j'ai du m'endormir...

- Tu n'as vraiment pas changée. Combien de fois je t'ai retrouvée à dormir ici ?

- J'ai arrêté le compte... Au moins une bonne centaine de fois... J'ai remarqué que tu étais toujours aussi bordélique...

- Hé, c'est du bordel organisé, je sais où chaque chose se trouve...

- Bien sur, Daniel. Ce bureau n'a vraiment pas changé...

- Moi je trouve qu'au contraire il a vraiment changé depuis que tu es partie. J'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose...

- Mon bordel au dessus du tien.

Ils sourirent tout les deux.

- Ca me manque vraiment de travailler avec toi.

- Oui, à moi aussi.

- Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu fais ici...

- Non, je ne veux pas t'embêter avec mes problèmes...

- Et depuis quand tes problèmes m'ennuient ? Tu sais, j'ai toujours été la pour t'écouter, et ce n'est pas parce que tu es partie vers une autre galaxie, que tout doit changer entre nous...

- Bon très bien.

Elle lui raconta toute l'histoire.

- Non, il n'a quand même pas osé...

Elle haussa légèrement les épaules...

- Mais il est vraiment...

- Stop, on se calme docteur Jackson... Je voulais te remercier...

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour avoir été toujours la pour moi, pour m'avoir toujours écouté, pour m'avoir remonté le moral quand ça n'allait pas, pour m'avoir toujours soutenue. Enfin bref, tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

- Mais ce fut un plaisir...

- Je sais que je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais c'est parce que j'ai du mal à exprimer mes sentiments, mais je veux que tu saches que je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

Il la serra dans ses bras. Ils ne savaient pas que derrière la porte il y avait un certain major, qui n'avait entendu que la fin de leur discussion. Il était furieux, et entra comme un fou dans le bureau.

- Lâchez-la, tout de suite !

- John, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Calme-toi...

- Ah oui, je devrais me calmer alors que je trouve ma fiancée dans les bras d'un autre en train de lui dire je t'aime...

- Et voila, encore une fois tu n'as rien compris. Tu sais quoi, je n'ai pas à justifier mes gestes, ni mes actions.

- Bien sur que tu vas les justifier...

- Alors, la, faut pas trop espérer, je fais ce que je veux. Et je dis je t'aime a qui je veux.

Il était tellement énervé qu'il la gifla.

- J'n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais osé faire ça... Nous deux, c'est terminé.

Et elle partit en pleurant.

- Clara...

- Bravo, major. Vous ne croyez pas que vous l'avez assez fait souffrir ?

- Oh, vous, ça va...

- Non, ça ne va pas. Elle était en train de me remercier d'être son ami. Et encore une fois vous avez tout gâché avec elle.

---------------------

Elle ne savait pas ou aller. Elle aurait aimé parler avec Sam, mais elle devait être en train de travailler avec Rodney, sur le problème de la porte. Teal'C n'était pas très bavard. Elle décida d'aller voir Jack.

- Clara ? Ca ne va pas ?

Elle secoua la tête et se remit à pleurer. Il l'a prit dans ses bras. Il remarqua qu'elle avait la joue un peu rouge.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- C'est John...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Il m'a giflé...

- Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça... je vais aller le voir, t il va entendre parler de Jack O'Neill...

- Pas la peine, de toute façon je l'ai quitté.

- Encore heureux que tu l'ai fait. Mais ou est-il que je lui parle ?

- Je crois que Daniel est déjà en train de le faire.

- Ah, parce que Daniel est déjà au courant ?

- Il était la quand ça s'est passé...

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, hier soir, je me suis disputée avec John, et j'ai passé la nuit dans le bureau de Daniel. Ce matin il m'a retrouvé endormie, on a discuté et je l'ai remercié de toujours m'avoir écouté, et je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, en tant qu'ami, et John n'a entendu que la fin de la conversation. Il est entré dans le bureau furieux, et voila, le ton est monté, et il m'a giflé...

- Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de te laisser partir sur Atlantis...

- Pas si mauvaise que ça Je vais avoir le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse m'offrir, t ce n'est pas rien...

- Oui, mais tu aurais pu les avoir avec quelqu'un qui aurait été digne de te mériter. Il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il a perdu avec ce geste... Tu as l'intention de retourner sur Atlantis, ou tu préfères rester ici ?

- Franchement, je n'en sais encore rien. De toute façon, pour l'instant, on ne peut toujours pas ouvrir la porte vers Atlantis...

- Bon, je vais te faire préparer une chambre, et on va manger, parce que je suppose que tu n'as pas pris de petit-déjeuner.

- Non, et maintenant que tu en parles je commence à avoir faim...

- Bon alors on y vas. N'oublions pas que tu dois te nourrir pour trois maintenant...

SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE...


	42. Chapter 42

NOTE : merci les filles...

NOTE POUR IDRIL : Mais qui te dis qu'ils vont se remettre ensemble ? Sinon, je considère que John est un homme, donc il fait des conneries, comme tout le monde...

------------------------

Ca faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient bloqués sur Terre. Trois jours que Sam et Rodney étaient enfermés dans un labo pour trouver une solution, et comprendre ce qui c'était passé. John avait essayé de parler à Clara, mais elle n'était jamais seule, et elle l'évitait clairement. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il évitait de croiser Jack et Daniel, qui lui jetaient des regards assassins quand il les croisait. Il en avait parlé avec Elisabeth, mais elle ne pouvait pas le conseiller, car elle lui avait dit qu'elle aurait eu la même réaction. Il aurait préféré qu'elle crie, qu'elle le frappe, qu'elle s'exprime un minimum, mais elle l'ignorait complètement, comme si c'était un parfait étranger. Il se promenait dans les couloirs, quand il la vit. Pour une fois elle était toute seule. Il l'appela mis soit elle ne l'avait pas entendu, soit elle l'ignorait, ce qui était plus probable. Il couru après et l'attrapa par le bras pour la retourner vers lui.

- Clara...

- Lâches-moi tout de suite.

Il n'y avait aucune émotion dans sa voix. Elle était froide et distante. Même dans ses yeux, il ne pouvait rien lire, alors qu'il était habitué à y voir plein de choses. On dit que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme, et c'était particulièrement vrai pour Clara, qui savait cacher ses émotions, mais on pouvait les lire dans ses yeux si on était attentif...

- Mais écoute moi...

- Je n'en ai même pas envie, tu vois...

Il avait pu lire quelque chose dans ses yeux. Quelque chose qui l'avait tellement étonné qu'il la lâchât. Elle en profita pour partir. Il avait pu lire du dégoût dans ses yeux...

------------------

Elle était partie dans sa chambre, où elle était restée depuis sa rencontre avec John. Tous ses sentiments étaient mélangés. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne l'avait dit a personne, elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde soit au courant. Il l'avait plus blessé que quiconque l'aurait imaginé. Il lui avait brisé le cœur, encore plus que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté la première fois. La elle savait qu'il était près d'elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner, ni même oublier... Elle ne savait pas que l'amour pouvait faire si mal. Elle se sentait comme déchirée. Elle avait envie de hurler toute la douleur qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Elle avait besoin de sortir de la base. Elle ne pouvait plus rester enfermée dans la base, elle avait besoin de respirer. Elle alla voir Jack.

- Clara, ça va ?

- J'aimerais partir pendant quelques temps...

- Et tu veux aller où ?

- Tu te rappelles, j'ai un charmant petit appartement qui m'attend...

- Ah oui, celui dans lequel tu avais a peine emménagé quand tu es partie...

- Oui, celui-la, il n'attend plus que moi pour le décorer. Heureusement que je l'ai acheté, sinon je n'aurai plus d'appartement...

- Bon d'accord, mais laisse moi un numéro pour te joindre, au cas ou...

- J'ai encore mon portable, le numéro n'a pas changé...

- Bon alors je t'accorde trois jours...

- Merci, tu es un ange...

- Je sais...

Elle partit une heure plus tard. Elle passa au supermarché pour acheter de quoi manger. Elle arriva à son appartement. Elle attendait l'ascenseur avec tous ses paquets.

- Je peux vous aider ?

- Non, ça ira, merci...

- Eh mais vous êtes la jolie demoiselle qui a emménagée il y a deux mois.

Elle le regardait avec un air interrogateur.

- Je suis votre voisin, Christophe... Je vous avais prêté un tournevis...

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je suis désolée.

- Ca m'a parut bizarre de ne plus vous revoir après votre emménagement...

- Oui, j'ai du partir pour mon travail... Au fait, quelle malpolie, je ne me suis pas présentée...

- Clara...

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- C'est moi qui ai votre courrier... Mais laissez-moi quelques paquets, je vais vous aider...

- Merci, c'est très gentil, Christophe... Ca ne vous dérange pas si je vous appelle Christophe ?

- Non, pas du tout, puisque c'est mon prénom.

Pour la première fois, elle sourit.

- Où je dépose ces paquets ?

- Laissez-la, je vais les ranger. Merci.

- Je vais vous chercher votre courrier.

- Merci beaucoup.

Il revint deux minutes plus tard.

- J'ai entendu que vous aviez un petit accent quand vous parliez. Vous n'êtes pas américaine n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, je suis Française...

- Moi aussi je suis français...

- C'est vrai ? Vous êtes d'où ?

- Du sud, de Carpentras, dans le Vaucluse. Et vous ?

- Du nord de la France, pour être exacte, de Villeneuve d'Ascq, a coté de Lille.

- Je vais vous paraître un peu rapide, mais depuis que vous êtes venue chercher un tournevis, je me demande si vous accepteriez de dîner avec moi...

Elle était sur le point de refuser, mais elle se ravisa, ça lui ferait du bien de parler de son pays...

- Et bien euh... Non, en fait, d'accord.

- Vous n'avez qu'a venir chez moi a 19h30.

- D'accord, merci. A tout à l'heure.

Il partit, la laissant ranger un peu son appartement. Elle cherchait où elle l'avait vu auparavant. Déjà lorsqu'elle avait emménagé et qu'elle lui avait emprunté un tournevis, il lui avait rappelé quelqu'un.

**FLASH-BACK**

- Voila, ce sont les derniers cartons.

Elle venait d'emménager, grandement aidée par SG1 et Jack.

- Et si on buvait un coup ?

- Bonne idée...

Elle alla chercher des bières dans la glacière qu'elle avait pensée à prendre. Ils burent et discutèrent. Puis ses amis partirent pour la laisser ranger ce qu'il y avait dans les cartons. Les déménageurs avaient déjà ramené les gros meubles et heureusement pour elle, ils étaient déjà à la place qu'elle souhaitait. Elle ouvrit les cartons, et rangea la vaisselle, ses livres mais lorsqu'elle sortit ses cd, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oubliée le tournevis pour monter le meuble. Elle décida d'aller voir le voisin, avec un peu de chance il aurait ce qu'il faut. Elle alla toquer à sa porte. Apparemment il était en train de cuisiner.

- Oui, c'est pour quoi ?

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais je viens d'emménager juste a côté et je me suis rendue compte que je n'ai pas de tournevis. Alors je voudrai savoir si vous n'en auriez pas un ?

- Si, bien sur, je vais le chercher.

- Merci.

- Alors, ça vous plait ici ?

- Ca a l'air calme, et c'est exactement le type d'appartement que je cherchais.

- Ah ça, c'est vrai que c'est calme par ici. Tenez, voila.

- Merci, je vous le ramène des que j'ai fini.

Une semaine plus tard, elle partait sur Atlantis.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Elle se prépara pour son rendez-vous, et à 19h30, elle alla chez son voisin. Elle passa une bonne soirée.

- Alors, dites-moi, que faites-vous dans la vie pour que vous passiez si peu de temps dans votre appartement ?

- Je suis archéologue. Et vous ? J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler où...

- Je suis chanteur, vous m'avez peut être vu à la télé.

- Ah mais oui, bien sur, je suis bête. La fille d'une amie du lycée vous adore. Elle écoute votre cd en boucle. J'aurai du m'en rappelé plus tôt... Et ben, la prochaine fois que j'irai en France, et que je lui dirai que vous êtes mon voisin, elle ne va plus me lâcher...

- Ca fait combien de temps que vous n'êtes pas allée en France ?

- Attendez, 5 ou 6 mois ? Je suis enceinte de 3 mois environ... Donc ça fait 6 mois...

- Vous êtes enceinte ?

- C'est peut être pas la chose a dire au premier rendez-vous... Oui, je suis enceinte de jumeaux, pour tout vous dire.

- Vous avez de la chance, j'ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants... Et le père ?

- Nous ne sommes plus ensemble...

- Encore un qui a pris peur quand il a su...

- Ah non, pas du tout, il était très content que je sois enceinte... C'est moi qui ait rompu, pour différentes raisons que je préfèrerais ne pas aborder...

- Très bien. Au fait, normalement je donne un concert la semaine prochaine. Ca vous direz de m'accompagner ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Je ne voudrais pas vous gêner...

- Mais c'est moi qui vous le propose, c'est que ça ne me dérange pas. Et en même temps vous pourrez emmener la fille de votre amie. Je suis sur que ça lui fera plaisir.

- Vous plaisantez la. Elle rêve depuis des mois de vous voir en concert, alors si en plus elle vous rencontre, je ne répondrais plus de ces actes. Mais il faut que je demande l'autorisation de m'absenter quelques jours, ce qui ne devrait pas trop poser de problèmes... Et puis il faut que j'achète un billet d'avion, que je réserve une chambre à l'hôtel, que je loue une voiture, que j'achète de billets pour votre concert...

- Tatata, je m'occupe de tout, ne vous inquiétez pas...

Et ils parlèrent jusqu'à minuit passé. Enfin elle rentra chez elle, et partit se coucher, contente de sa soirée, mais toujours en colère et extrêmement triste. Elle se réveilla à 8h, quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Elle se demandait qui ça pouvait être.

- John ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Et comment tu savais où me trouver ?

LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE...


	43. Chapter 43

**NOTE** : merci les filles... Tout le monde veut les voir se remettre ensemble... Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... C'est toi, Idril, qui m'a dit qu'il fallait que je torture John, alors c'est parti pour une torture psychologique...

----------------------

- Ton adresse était dans ton dossier...

- C'est ça, continue à mentir, ça arrange ton cas...

- Comment ça ?

- Cette adresse ne figure pas sur mon dossier aux dernières nouvelles. Les seuls qui connaissent cette adresse, ce sont Jack, Sam, Daniel et Teal'C, et aucun d'entre eux ne te l'aurai donné. Le seul moyen pour que tu saches que j'habites ici, c'est que tu m'ais suivi, et il vaut mieux pour toi que tu es une bonne explication, parce que si c'est ça...

- Et bien... Euh...

- Encore une fois j'avais raison...

- Mais écoutes moi au moins...

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Mais parce que tu es la future mère de mes enfants.

- De « tes » enfants ? Je te signale que ce sont aussi « mes » enfants. Et ce n'est pas une raison.

- Je suis désolé.

- Tu crois vraiment que ça va me suffire ? Combien de fois tu me l'a dit ? A chaque fois je te pardonne, et tu arrives à trouver pire pour me faire souffrir. C'est ton but ? Que je souffre ? Je regrette de t'avoir connu, et de t'avoir pardonner tout ce que tu m'as fait. Mais la, tu a dépassé les bornes...

- Calme-toi...

- Je devrais me calmer... C'est quand même toi qui m'as trompé, toi qui es parti, toi qui a été jaloux, et toi qui m'a giflé, et je devrais me calmer après tout ça et te pardonner, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et bien, je ne peux plus. Maintenant, pars.

Il l'attrapa par le bras.

- Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter...

- Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal...

- Pas tant que tu n'auras pas écouté ce que j'ai à te dire...

C'est a ce moment la que Christophe sortit.

- Clara, il y a un problème ?

- Qui c'est lui ?

- Mon voisin, tu vois pas qu'il vient de sortir de l'appart d'à côté ? Ca va aller, de toute façon, le major Sheppard allait partir, ce n'est pas vrai ?

- Oui j'allais partir... Au revoir...

- C'est ça... Au fait, tu oublies quelque chose.

Et elle enleva sa bague de fiançailles et la lui rendit. Il la regarda étonné, puis il tourna le dos, et partit sans demander son reste. Il retourna à la base. Il eut un accueil très chaleureux quand il arriva, ce qui ne le calma pas.

- Major, où étiez-vous ?

- Ca ne vous regarde pas...

- Oh si ça me regarde, puisque je ne vous avais pas donné la permission de sortir de cette base...

- Je suis assez grand pour décider de ce que je peux faire ou pas...

- Plus depuis que vous avez décidé de partir sur Atlantis. Alors où étiez-vous ?

- Je vous ai dit que ça ne vous regardez pas...

- Très bien, vous l'aurez voulu.

Jack prit sa radio, et demanda à Sam de le rejoindre...

- Jack, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Major, où étiez-vous ?

- Mais vous vous êtes passé le mot ou quoi ? Pour la dernière fois ça ne regarde personne sur cette base...

- Ca nous regarde puisqu'on essaie de vous joindre pour vous signaler que Rodney et moi avons réglé le problème avec la porte. Alors vous allez nous dire où vous étiez, c'est un ordre.

- Très bien, si vous voulez tout savoir, j'ai suivi Clara jusqu'à chez elle hier soir, et ce matin je suis allée la voir. Et si vous voulez les détails, elle m'a rendue sa bague de fiançailles, et ça m'étonnerait qu'elle reparte avec nous sur Atlantis, et tout ça a cause de moi. Voila, vous êtes content ? Maintenant, si vous le permettez, je vais me retirer.

- Allez-y...

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

------------------------

- Vous êtes sur que ça va ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Ca vous direz un bon petit-déjeuner ? J'ai des croissants au four qui seront bientôt cuit. Quoi ? On peut être chanteur et savoir cuisiner...

- Je vois ça...

- Bon vous allez vous habiller, et vous me rejoignez...

- D'accord...

Elle ne s'était pas aperçue qu'elle était encore en pyjama. Elle alla enfiler un pantalon et un pull, puis rejoignit Christophe chez lui.

- Au fait, merci pour tout à l'heure.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait.

- Oh, si. Si vous n'étiez pas intervenu, je ne sais pas ce qui serait arrivé...

- C'était...

- Mon ex-fiancé...

- Il n'avait pas l'air content...

- Je sais... Avant, il n'était pas comme ça... Bien sur, il était un peu jaloux, mais... En fait, il était comme ça à une époque, mais il avait changé depuis qu'on s'était remis ensemble...

- Ah parce que vous aviez déjà été ensemble ?

- Nous avons été mariés...

- Ouh, c'est une histoire compliquée...

- Eh oui, moi et les hommes, c'est comme dans les Feux de l'Amour... Pendant qu'on été mariés, il me trompait, après il est partit le jour où j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, j'ai perdu le bébé. On s'est retrouvé il y a un peu plus de trois mois, ça ne s'est pas très bien passé au début. On s'est remis ensemble, c'était génial, j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, et puis il a rechangé... Ca c'est depuis que... Oh non, ce n'est quand même pas ça...

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Oh, euh, rien... Vous m'excusez deux petites minutes, je dois aller passer un coup de téléphone à un ami...

Elle sortit et se retrouva nez à nez avec Jack...

- Clara, tu n'habites pas cet appartement...

- Si, mais j'étais chez mon voisin, que je te présente d'ailleurs, il a assisté à la scène en quelques sortes...

- Justement je voulais te parler de ça...

- Moi aussi, Jack, j'allais téléphoner à Rodney...

- Pourquoi ?

- Je sais, enfin je crois savoir pourquoi il réagit comme ça...

- Au fait, notre petit problème a été réglé... Ca fonctionne, c'est pour ça aussi que je suis la... On veut savoir si tu repars ou pas...

- Je ne comprends plus rien... Vous allez repartir où ? Vous n'allez quand même pas vous remettre avec cet idiot ?

- Attendez, on arrête tout. Venez tout les deux chez moi.

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement de Clara.

- Bon, alors Christophe, je crois que je vous dois quelques explications...

- Clara, tu ne peux...

- Jack, je sais. Bon voilà, je travaille pour le gouvernement américain...

- OK, du genre top secret et tout...

- C'est ça. Pour mon travaille je dois souvent partir, mais la nous avons eu un problème qui ne nous a pas permis de repartir. Le major Sheppard est le chef militaire de cette expédition. Jack O'Neill dirige, comment dire, un programme similaire et parallèle au notre.

- Mais vous êtes un civil...

- Je suis Général à la retraite... Clara, je crois que l'on devrait retourner à la base...

- Oh, non, vous n'allez pas me laisser dans le flou comme ça... Et Clara, on doit aller en France la semaine prochaine...

- Ah oui, c'est vrai...

- C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- J'allais t'en parler tout à l'heure. Christophe est français aussi, il est chanteur, et la fille de ma meilleure amie du lycée est fan de lui. Il nous a donc gentiment invitées à son concert la semaine prochaine...

On sonna à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir, et se trouva face à Rodney et à Elisabeth.

- Bonjour, Clara. On est venu pour vous convaincre de repartir avec nous sur Atlantis...

- Atlantis, comme la cité perdue dans la légende ? C'est où.

Elle se tapa le front avec la main. Encore une fois Rodney avait fait une boulette, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute cette fois là...

- Entrez et asseyez vous. Je vous présente mon voisin, Christophe. Christophe, voici Elisabeth, le chef civil de l'expédition, et Rodney, le scientifique en chef...

- Il est au courant ?

- Bien sur que non Rodney...

- Oups, j'ai fait une bêtise tout à l'heure.

- Bon tout le monde arrête de parler. Laissez-moi réfléchir juste deux secondes.

Elle posa son front sur la table et ferma les yeux. Elle était encore dans cette position quand elle se remit à parler.

- Bon, prenons les problèmes un a un ça sera plus simple. Rodney, vous vous souvenez de notre petit problème à John et à moi, quand vous avez mentit à John, et que je me suis énervée...

- Euh, oui bien sur, mais qu'est-ce que...

- Vous êtes sur d'avoir étudié l'objet à fond ?

- Et bien, je n'ai pas trop eu le temps. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que John a changé depuis cette époque...

- Maintenant que vous le dites, c'est vrai, c'est peut être un effet secondaire, il faudrait que je...

- Rodney, stop, problème n°1 résolu. Problème n°2. Mon voyage en France.

- Je pense que tu devrais le faire, ça te changera les idées. Et ça te permettra de voir tes amis en France, et de revoir ton pays.

- Mais ça veut dire que vous ne revenez pas avec nous...

- Rodney, je peux toujours revenir après. Et puis j'ai un autre argument, que je vous donnerais tout à l'heure. Jack, est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

- Oui, bien sur, pourquoi ?

- Je crois que ce serait plus simple si Christophe savait tout...

- Clara, tu sais que...

- Oui, je sais, mais je ne vais jamais m'en sortir sinon. Au fait, comment vous avez eu mon adresse ?

- Votre dossier.

Elle commençait a s'énerver car elle s'apercevait qu'elle contrôlait de moins en moins la situation...

- Cette adresse n'est pas dans mon dossier. En fait, je m'en fous. Jack, ça ne va tuer personne qu'il soit au courant ou pas. Il a bien vu un major de l'air force sous l'emprise d'un objet extra-terrestre.

- Extra-terrestre ? Mais c'est de la science-fiction.

- Et merde. Je suis désolée.

Elle se mit à pleurer.

- Clara, calme-toi, ce n'est rien... Je crois que ce sont les hormones qui jouent. Bon, je crois que l'on va tous aller à la base.

- Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? On se croirait dans une série télé...

- Vous allez nous suivre, on vous expliquera tout une fois arrivés au SGC.

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE... **


	44. Chapter 44

**NOTE** : merci les filles... Je suis désolée pour le bordel, mais j'ai besoin de décompresser en ce moment, et pour ça il faut que je dise des conneries... Désolée... En tout cas j'espère que vous n'êtes pas pressés que cette fic se termine parce que j'ai encore pleins d'idées...

----------------------

- Ha ha ha, elle est très bonne comme blague. On ne me l'avait jamais faite celle-la... C'est Manu qui vous a engagé ?

- Nous ne connaissons pas de Manu...

- Je suis désolée Christophe, mais c'est la vérité.

- Alors, vous voulez dire que toutes ces météorites...

- Etaient des vaisseaux aliens, oui, c'est ça...

- Et comment ça se fait que personne ne soit au courant ? Comment pouvez-vous garder une telle chose secrète ?

- Avec la coopération de plusieurs gouvernements...

- Parce que les gouvernements de plusieurs pays sont au courant ?

- Des pays les plus puissants : la Russie, la Grande-Bretagne, la Chine et la France...

- Et ou se trouve Atlantis ?

- Dans une autre galaxie... Je dois d'ailleurs bientôt repartir...

- Vous voulez dire que ce machin peut vous emmener sur une autre galaxie. Ca doit prendre du temps...

- Pas plus de quelques secondes... De toutes façon, je ne pars que quelques jours, je dois revenir pour votre concert...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? Clara ?

- Oh, non... John, ne commence pas. Il est au courant pour la porte des étoiles.

- Ah tu as cru bon de mettre ton amant au courant. C'était bien quand tu me trompais... Au fait, comment je peux être sur que c'est bien de moi que tu es enceinte, hein ?

- Je ne te permets pas de me parler comme ça. Moi je ne t'ai jamais trompé. Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je t'ai toujours été fidèle, ce qui n'est pas ton cas... Combien de fois tu m'as trompé quand on était mariés... Comment j'ai pu me remettre avec toi, ça je me le demande... J'ai vraiment été idiote...

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais vous repartez dans 15 minutes, alors il serait peut être temps de vous préparer. Quant à vous, Christophe, vous allez me suivre dans mon bureau.

15 MINUTES PLUS TARD

- Alors, pas trop triste d'avoir quitter _ta_ famille...

- John, la ferme, ça vaudrait mieux pour toi, parce que sinon, je sais pas ce que je vais faire mais ça va faire mal...

- John, vous me suivez dans mon labo, quant à vous Clara...

- Je vais à l'infirmerie, merci Rodney, je connais la leçon...

Elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Carson avait l'air en colère, puisqu'on l'entendait du couloir.

- Lieutenant, maintenant arrêter. Je ne suis pas de l'armée, je ne dois pas obéir a vos ordres, donc je peux le dire : la ferme. Vous n'êtes pas le chef ici, et on en a tous marre de vos ordres a la con, alors, maintenant que le major est revenu, vous avez intérêt a vous tenir a carreaux... Ah bonjour Clara.

- Bonjour tout le monde...

- Comment vont mes futurs neveux ?

- Très bien, du moins je l'espère...

- Bon, tout le monde est en parfaite santé, alors ouste, j'aimerais pouvoir travailler... Alors, comment vous allez ?

- Couci-couça...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Mais vous n'avez plus votre bague de fiançailles...

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi observateur... John et moi ne sommes plus ensemble.

- Il suffit que je ne vous aie plus à l'œil pendant quatre jours, et vous rompez...

- Hé, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je n'allais pas rester avec lui après la façon dont il m'a traité. Je préfère être seule qu'être mal accompagnée...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

- Une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais osée avant. Il m'a giflé, et après il m'a à peine traité de pute, à dire que je l'avais trompé pendant qu'on était ensemble, qu'il n'était pas sur qu'il soit le père des jumeaux...

Elle s'effondra en larmes.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Je regrette le jour ou je l'ai rencontré...

- Il ne faut pas dire ça, il ne vous a pas fait que du mal...

- Peut-être, mais a chaque fois, il gâche tout. Au moins, maintenant il ne pourra plus le faire, puisque si il veut se faire pardonner, il lui faudra du courage et de la patience, beaucoup de patience... En fait, je suis en train de me demander si je pourrai lui pardonner un jour...

- Pourquoi vous ne le ferriez pas ?

- Parce que j'ai retenue une leçon de ma mère. Elle m'a toujours dit que si un homme levait la main sur moi, je devais le quitter sur le champ, car il ne me mériterait pas, qu'elle ne m'avait jamais frappée, et que ce n'était pas à un homme de commencer...

- Ce devait être une mère extraordinaire...

- La meilleure mère que l'on puisse trouvée sur Terre. Elle me manque terriblement, tout comme mon père... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous m'avez abandonnés ?

- Nous ne t'avons jamais abandonnés ma chérie...

- Maman ? Papa ? Mais...

- Ils ne sont pas censés être mort ?

- Si... Mais... Que ? Quoi ? Comment ?

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE... **


	45. Chapter 45

**NOTE POUR SADY** : Je crois que là, faudra vraiment pas être pressé, parce que les idées elles affluent en ce moment...lol Quant a remettre John et Clara ensemble, je me pose encore la question, je me tâte, parce que je suis pas sure de ce que je vais faire, j'ai tellement de possibilités...lol

----------------------

- Mais ils n'ont pas l'air d'être morts...

- Carson, mes parents sont morts tout les deux il y a 6 ans. C'est impossible que ce soit eux...

- Chérie, arrête de douter de tout, tu te fais toujours autant de soucis qu'avant... Ce n'est même plus se faire du souci, arrête de t'angoisser pour un rien...

- Arrêter de me parler comme si vous étiez ma mère. Elle est morte, et même si elle était en vie, c'est impossible que je la retrouve sur Atlantis...

- Carson, vous êtes la ?

- Rodney, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je me suis coupé avec du papier... Qui sont ces gens ?

- Apparemment, ce sont les parents de Clara...

- Ce ne sont pas mes parents, ils sont morts...

- Ce sont des fantômes ?

- Clara, tu ne nous présentes pas ?

- Mais vous n'existez pas...

- Si nous n'existons pas, comment se fait-il que vous puissiez nous voir tout les trois ?

- Et bien, on peut supposer avoir été drogués par une substance inconnue et avoir une hallucination collective... Est-ce impossible ?

- Bien sur que non, mais pourquoi verront-on vos parents, Carson et moi, puisque nous ne les connaissons pas ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais. Mais c'est impossible que ce soit mes parents... Aux dernières nouvelles, ils sont dans un cimetière six pieds sous terre. Alors soit ils ont ressuscités par l'opération du Saint-esprit, soit ils ne sont pas morts et dans ce cas, il est impossible qu'ils soient sur Atlantis...

- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de savoir si ce sont vos parents ou pas...

- Ah oui ? Et quelle est cette façon ?

- Un test ADN.

- Impossible.

- Et pourquoi ça, _papa_ ?

Parce que nous ne sommes pas vraiment réels...

- J'avais raison, je ne sais pas qui a pris votre souvenir dans ma mémoire et c'est une hallucination collective...

- Tu as une imagination encore plus débordante que durant ton enfance... Non, ce n'est pas ça... Nous avons fait l'ascension...

- Quoi ? Mais je croyais qu'elle n'était réservée qu'aux anciens...

- Malgré quelques exceptions, c'est le cas... Ta mère et moi sommes des descendants directs des anciens...

- Mais ils sont tous morts il y a des milliers d'années...

- Docteur MacKay, vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi vous nous ressembliez tellement et pourquoi certains ont le gène des anciens ? (1)

- Vous connaissez la théorie de l'évolution ?

- Docteur, je connaissais cette théorie alors que vous faisiez encore dans une couche...

- Je sais d'où Clara tient son caractère, maintenant...

- Attendez vous voulez dire que vous êtes des anciens et que vous ne me l'avez jamais dit ? Et que depuis tout ce temps vous êtes « pure énergie », et vous n'êtes jamais venu me voir ?

Elle partit en courant. Ses parents voulaient la suivre, mais Carson les retint.

- Je crois qu'elle a besoin d'être seule ?

- Je crois que c'est ma fille et que je la connais mieux que vous...

- Peut-être, mais je suis médecin, et imaginez un peu le choc que ça a du lui faire, non seulement de vous revoir, mais aussi d'apprendre que vous êtes des anciens...

- Est-ce que je peux vous étudier ?

- Rodney ?

- Ben quoi ? Je suis un scientifique, et ce sont des anciens, et ils ont l'air plutôt amicaux...

- Je crois qu'il faudrait prévenir le major Sheppard et le docteur Weir de notre présence...

- Comment les connaissez-vous ?

- Nous sommes peut-être morts, mais nous veillons quand même sur notre fille unique... D'ailleurs j'aurais deux mots à dire à ce major Sheppard...

- Je ne crois pas que ce sera pour tout de suite, après ce qu'il vient d'arriver...

- Qu'est-il arrivé ?

- Et bien, je l'ai soigné, et il est tombé dans les pommes, en ce moment il se repose dans sa chambre...

- QUOI ? Vous n'avez pas cru bon de me prévenir ?

- Mais, le major pensait que c'était inutile...

- Et le major vous dirait de vous jeter d'un pont, vous le feriez ?

- Bien sur que non...

- Le major n'a aucune compétence médicale. Il n'a pas fait d'étude de médecine, onc quand il se passe quelque chose qui relève de mon domaine, j'aimerais être prévenu. Compris ?

- Reçu cinq sur cinq...

- Bon, allons voir Elisabeth...

-------------------------

Comme d'habitude, Clara se retrouva sur un des balcons de la cité. Elle s'accouda à la balustrade. Elle était dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un lui parler.

- Clara, ça va ?

- Hum... Quoi ? John, qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

- Euh, je réfléchis.

- Ah, bon.

- Tu es sure que ça va ?

- Hum, comme une femme enceinte qui vient de rompre avec son fiancé, et qui apprend que ses parents se sont élevés et que ce sont des anciens.

- Quoi ? Et comment tu le sais ?

- Parce qu'ils sont apparus dans l'infirmerie...

- Tu veux dire qu'ils sont sur la base ?

- Oui c'est ce que je dis...

- Il faut que j'aille les voir... Et tu viens avec moi...

- Pas question !

- Clara...

- John, je ne veux pas. Et tu ne vas pas recommencer. On n'est plus ensemble...

- Ca j'ai remarqué... Je suis vraiment désolé de ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire...

- Oh, non, ça ne se passera pas comme ça cette fois...

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE... **

------------------------------

(1) Personnellement je me pose la question et j'aimerai bien avoir une explication...


	46. Chapter 46

**NOTE POUR SADY** : Bon d'accord, j'avoue, il y aura un Happy End, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite...

**NOTE** : Chapitre un peu court... Je ne peux plus updater aussi souvent qu'avant, les partiels arrivant a grands pas, je dois réviser...

----------------------

- Docteur Beckett ?

Ils se dirigeaient ver le bureau d'Elisabeth.

- Oui, madame Maini ?

- Je voulais vous remercier de veiller sur notre file comme vous le faites...

- Mais c'est normal, je ferais ça pour n'importe qui...

- Mais ma fille ne se confie pas a n'importe qui... Je sais que vous êtes le seul a qui elle ait raconté tout ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie. Vous êtes le seul à en savoir autant sur elle...

- C'est vrai ?

- Elle n'est pas le genre de personne à se confier facilement. Vous avez réussi à gagner sa confiance, et ce n'est pas une chose facile avec Clara.

- Oh, ça on l'avait remarqué. Ca fait trois mois qu'on travaille avec elle, et on ne sait rien de son passé. Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé d'en savoir plus.

- Docteur MacKay, si vous ne savez rien sur son passé, c'est que vous n'avez pas assez essayé d'en savoir plus. Clara est une personne qui n'a pas du tout confiance en elle...

- Ah ça, je ne crois pas. Je crois que je commence a la connaître et...

- Rodney, arrêtez de vous mentir, vous ne connaissez pas Clara.

- Parce que vous la connaissez, vous, peut être...

- Je peux dire que oui... Est-ce que vous avez passé des heures à parler ensemble sur un balcon ? Est-ce que quand ça ne va pas, elle vient vous voir pour vous demandez conseil, ou pour avoir du réconfort ?

- Euh, non...

- Et bien, après tout ça, je peux vous dire qu'elle n'a pas confiance en elle. Elle est toujours en train de s'excuser, et de se dévaloriser... Nous y sommes.

---------------------------------

- Cette fois, des excuses ne seront pas suffisantes pour que je te pardonne, ni un beau discours, ni une petite fête surprise avec demande en mariage... Pas après tout ce que tu as fait...

- Je sais, et je te promets que j'arriverais à me faire pardonner...

- Qui vivra verra... En attendant, je serai toi, je ferai gaffe à mon père...

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Oh comme ça Si tu veux, ils doivent être dans le bureau d'Elisabeth...

- Tu viens avec moi ou pas ?

- Non, je préfère rester un peu seule...

- Bon, très bien. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, j'ai ma radio...

- Comme toujours.

Il partit en direction du bureau d'Elisabeth. Ils étaient dans la salle de réunion en train de discuter lorsqu'il entra.

- Ah, John, vous voila enfin...

- Vous, j'aurais deux mots à vous dire après...

- Ravi de vous rencontrer.

- J'aimerais pouvoir dire la même chose, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

- Papa, calme-toi...

- Je croyais que tu voulais rester un peu seule...

- Et bien, j'ai changé d'avis. Je voulais savoir quel accueil mon père allais te réserver. Bravo papa. Je suis fier de toi... Mais évite de lui faire trop peur, c'est une âme sensible...

- J'avais remarqué... Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Ca ne vous dérange pas que l'on vous pose quelques questions ?

- Euh, non, allez-y ?

- Pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Vous êtes venus nous annoncer une attaque des wraiths ? Ou alors vous êtes venus nous dire ou il y a des EPPZ ?

- Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Nous sommes juste venus voir notre fille, même si notre rôle risque d'être plus grand, d'après ce que j'ai vu...

- Vous pouvez être un peu plus explicite ?

- Je veux dire que vous avez un peu de mal à maîtriser la technologie des anciens, et que ma femme et moi, nous vous avons observé, et que vous allez nous demander de l'aide. Nous sommes aussi venus apprendre à Clara à se servir de son gène...

- Et bien, ça devra attendre, parce que demain je retourne sur Terre pour une durée indéterminée...

- Nous le savons. Et nous allons t'accompagner...

- Mais il y aura un problème... Comment je vais expliquer a Julie que vous êtes la, alors qu'elle était présente a l'enterrement, et qu'elle est venue avec moi reconnaître les corps ?

- On trouvera une solution...

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE... **


	47. Chapter 47

**NOTE :** Ce chapitre est pour mes revieweuses préférées, j'ai nommé Sady et Idril... Merci les filles... Quant aux autres personnes qui viennent lire ma fic, une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez ne vous tuera pas... lol

----------------------

- Major Sheppard ?

- Oui ?

- Vous oubliez que j'ai deux mots à vous dire...

Il pensait qu'en s'éclipsant le plus rapidement possible a la fin de la réunion, il aurait échapper à cette « petite discussion » avec le père de Clara...

- Et bien, je vous écoute...

- Vous croyez que je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait... Faites encore une fois souffrir ma fille, et vous aurez affaire a moi...

- Mais...

- Je n'ai pas fini ! Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, que vous l'aimez et tout et tout... Je peux vous dire que je n'en suis pas certain. Vous l'aimeriez vraiment, vous ne lui aurez jamais fait autant de mal. Alors, blessez encore ma fille, dites lui encore un mot de travers, ou levez encore une fois la main sur elle, et vous saurez quels sont les pouvoirs des anciens...

- Monsieur, j'aime votre fille, et je suis désolé pour le mal que je lui ai fait, mais je crois qu'elle est assez grande pour se défendre toute seule, et elle n'a pas l'air si malheureuse que ça en ce moment. Et c'est elle qui a rompu avec moi...

- Heureusement qu'elle l'a fait, sinon elle aurait été bien idiote... Mais ne la rendez plus malheureuse, sinon...

- C'est une menace ?

- Non, prenez ça comme un avertissement...

- Très bien. Bon, ce n'est pas que cette conversation était inintéressante, mais j'ai des choses à faire, alors, si vous voulez bien m'excuser...

- Allez-y... Au fait, vous savez ce qui est le plus drôle dans cette histoire ?

- Non, quoi ?

- Apres tout ce que vous lui avez fait, ma fille vous aime encore... Bon, il faut que j'aille la rejoindre pour son échographie...

- Je crois que je vais venir avec vous... Quoi ? Ce sont mes enfants aussi...

- Et bien, j'espère qu'ils ne vous ressembleront pas trop, parce que sinon Clara aura bien du travail...

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie...

- Alors, comment vont ma fille chérie et mes petits-enfants ?

- Ils ont bougés, je les ai sentis...

- Ils vont très bien. Mais j'aurai une petite question. Voila, vous avez la connaissance des anciens ?

- Oui.

- Y a-t-il un risque pour une femme enceinte de passer la porte des étoiles ?

- Absolument aucun risque, si ce n'est la rencontre avec des wraiths. Mais si c'est pour aller sur Terre, par exemple, elle peut faire le voyage autant de fois qu'elle le veut.

- Oui, enfin bon, faut quand même penser à économiser de l'énergie pour quand j'accoucherai...

- Comment ça ?

- Attendez, vous croyez vraiment que je vais accoucher sur Atlantis, alors que je peux aller dans un hôpital sur Terre ?

- Je croyais que c'est moi qui allais vous accoucher...

- Vous pourrez le faire... mais sur Terre. Je veux une péridurale, et ici, il n'y a rien de prévu pour un accouchement...

- Ben, il y a le labo qu'on a trouvé l'autre fois...

- John, tais-toi. Je ne veux pas accoucher entourée de machines qui servaient a on ne sait quoi... Je veux un accouchement normal, dans un hôpital, avec médecin et sage-femme, et tout ce qu'il faut pour accoucher sans douleurs... En attendant, j'aimerais bien aller manger un morceau, parce que je commence à avoir faim. Pas vous ?

- Maintenant que tu en parles, c'est vrai qu'il commence à se faire tard, et nous n'avons pas mangé depuis notre retour...

- Et ben, dépêchons-nous alors, je ne tient pas à ce que vous fassiez tous une syncope, et allez chercher Rodney, parce que tel que je le connais, il va vouloir connaître les moindres fluctuations d'énergie qu'il y a eu pendant son absence...

- Je vais y aller...

- Clara, je ne crois pas que...

- Ce soit une bonne idée. John, combien de fois il va falloir te dire que je ne suis pas handicapée, je peux marcher, et tu va pas recommencer avec ça, sinon j'apprendrai a utiliser mes pouvoirs sur toi. Tu sais, par exemple, celui de la guérison, mais pour ça il faudra que tu sois blessé, et je ne te précise pas à quel endroit je te blesserai... Capisci ?

- Bon vas-y, si ça peut te faire plaisir de te prendre la tête avec un scientifique...

- Je crois que je suis la plus à même de le faire sortir de son labo...

Elle partit en direction du labo de Rodney. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous au mess.

- Attends, la il faut que tu m'expliques comment tu fais...

- Ca c'est mon petit secret...

- Elle se sert du fait qu'elle soit enceinte...

- Et mais c'est de la triche ça...

- J'utilise mes armes secrètes...

- Le chantage...

- Parce qu'en plus tu lui fais du chantage...

- Ce n'est pas vraiment du chantage... C'est, comment expliquer ça, plutôt un accord que l'on a passé...

- Elle m'a menacé d'essayer son pouvoir de guérison sur moi...

- Tient, j'ai eu droit a la même menace...

- Bah, tant que ça marche, j'utilise mes cartes moi...

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE...**


	48. Chapter 48

**NOTE :** Comme d'habitude merci les filles...Chapitre un peu court, je l'avoue...

---------------------

Ils finirent de manger rapidement. Elisabeth, Teyla et Ayden devaient faire visiter la cité aux parents de Clara. Carson retourna à son infirmerie, Rodney dans son labo. Clara se dirigea vers son labo. A peine sortie du mess, elle fut interpellée par une voix familière.

- Clara, attends...

- John...

- Je peux te parler deux minutes ?

- J'ai du travail...

- S'il te plait...

- Bon je te laisse le temps d'arriver à mon labo...

- C'est à propos de ce que m'a dit ton père...

- Il ne te fera pas de mal si c'est ça que tu veux savoir... Ce discours il l'a fait à tous mes ex-petits amis durant mon adolescence, et il ne leur a jamais fait de mal, quoiqu'il n'avait pas les pouvoirs d'un ancien élevé... Mais il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche... A ta place, j'aurai plus peur de ma mère...

- Merci pour le conseil, mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler. Ton père m'a dit que ce qui était le plus drôle, c'était qu'après tout ce que je t'ai fais, tu m'aimes encore. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

- Oui.

- Alors ça veut dire que tu me pardonnes.

- Hum, non !

- Attends, je ne comprends pas la.

Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? Je t'aime, je sais que tu étais sous l'emprise de ce machin, mais je ne te pardonne pas de m'avoir giflée... C'est clair la, ou il faut que je te fasse un dessin ?

- Très clair...

- C'est bien. Maintenant, je dois aller travailler, je dois encore analyser les objets trouvés sur la dernière planète que nous avons explorée, et que j'étudie ce que les autres équipes ont ramené...

- Moi, je vais aller dans mon bureau, travailler sur ces fichus rapports du sergent Bates... A moins que tu aies besoin d'aide...

- Tu sais faire des datations au carbone 14 ?

- Euh, c'est quoi le carbone 14 ?

- Laisse tomber, et va travailler a tes rapports...

Elle l'embrassa et entra dans son bureau. Avant qu'il n'ait réagit, elle ressortit de son bureau.

- Ca ne veut pas dire que je te pardonne, ni qu'on s'est remis ensemble...

Elle rentra dans son bureau, et il la suivit à l'intérieur.

- Attends, ça voulait dire quoi alors ?

- Je ne sais pas... Tu n'as qu'à mettre ça sur le compte des hormones...

- Tu ne peux pas m'embrasser et ne pas te soucier des conséquences...

- Pourtant je l'ai fait... Et puis, tu peux parler... Tu t'es peut-être soucie des conséquences de tes actes sur Terre ?

- C'était différent, j'étais sous l'emprise d'une machine ancienne...

- Et moi je suis sous l'emprise des hormones... Maintenant, je dois travailler...

- Non, non, non. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça... Si tu m'as embrassé, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison, et tant que je ne l'aurai pas, je resterais ici...

- Et bien, j'espère que tu n'es pas pressé...

- Et voila le labo de votre fille... Avec la présence du major...

- Elisabeth... Alors comment vous trouvez la cité ?

- En fait, on la connaissait déjà... Je vois que tu étais en train de travailler...

- Disons plutôt que j'essaie...

- Eh, ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est toi qui ne te soucies pas des conséquences de tes actes...

- Tu crois vraiment ça ?

- Oui.

- Très bien, alors je vais de ce pas a l'infirmerie, et je vais embrasser Carson, puisque je ne me soucie pas de mes actes...

- Je crois que nous sommes arrivés au mauvais moment...

- Comment ça ?

- En plein dans une dispute entre Clara et John...

- Oh, non, Ayden, nous ne nous disputons pas...

Elle n'avait pas lâché des yeux John. Ils étaient en train de faire un combat visuel.

- Tu crois toujours que je ne me soucie pas de mes actes ?

- Oui.

- Bon, et bien je vais a l'infirmerie...

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE...**


	49. Chapter 49

**NOTE :** hormones ? Pas hormones ? Va-t-elle embrasser Carson ? La réponse tout de suite.

**NOTE 2 : **Un deuxième chapitre aujourd'hui, et oui, je suis malade alors j'ai le temps d'ecrire...

---------------------

Elle sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers les téléporteurs, moyen le plus rapide pour aller à l'infirmerie. Personne n'avait bougé, ils ne croyaient pas Clara capable de mettre sa menace a exécution. Elle était presque arrivée au téléporteur, lorsqu'elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle se doutait de qui s'était, mais elle n'en eut le cœur net que lorsque la personne l'attrapa par le bras...

- Alors, tu veux m'empêcher d'aller à l'infirmerie maintenant... Tu ne te fais plus de soucis pour ma santé et celle des bébés...

- Ne dis pas ça... Nous savons tous très bien pourquoi tu allais à l'infirmerie...

- Mais parce que Carson m'a demandé de repasser aujourd'hui pour me faire un examen...

- Ce n'est pas la peine de mentir...

- Mais si tu ne me crois pas, tu n'as qu'à m'accompagner, et tu verras bien... Il m'a dit qu'a partir du troisième mois de grossesse, il pouvait faire un examen pour savoir si les petits n'ont pas de maladies génétiques, ou des trucs dans ce genre. Pour cela, il doit me prélever du liquide amyotique, et il m'a demandé si ça ne me dérangeait pas de repasser cet après midi... Pourquoi croyais-tu que j'allais à l'infirmerie ?

- Mais parce que tu as dit que...

- Tu es si naïf que ça ? Tu m'étonnes la, je te croyais un peu plus intelligent que ça...Et je croyais que tu me connaissais un peu mieux que ça Je n'embrasse que les hommes que j'aime, donc je n'aurai jamais pu embrasser Carson...

- Ah oui, et si je ne t'avais pas rattrapé, si je t'avais laissé faire ?

- Je t'aurai fait croire que je l'avais embrassé, et je lui aurai demandé de te mentir... Je peux y aller maintenant ?

- Oui, bien sur. Je peux venir avec toi ?

- Si tu veux...

Ils entrèrent dans le téléporteur, sans savoir qu'un groupe de cinq personnes parlaient de leur couple.

- Vous pensez qu'ils vont se remettre ensemble un jour ?

C'était Ayden qui avait lancé le sujet.

- Bien sur. Ce sont des âmes sœurs...

- Elisabeth, vous ne croyez pas vraiment a ces bêtises la ?

- Ce ne sont pas des bêtises. Vous en avez la preuve vivante sur Atlantis... Si deux personnes sont vraiment faites pour être ensemble, elles y arriveront, quoiqu'il arrive. Et c'est leur cas. Il n'y avait qu'extrêmement peu de chance pour qu'ils se retrouvent tout les deux sur Atlantis, et ça s'est fait.

- Le docteur Weir a raison.

- Oh non, tu ne va pas t'y mettre aussi Teyla...

- Quoi ? Mon peuple aussi a une croyance similaire. Nous pensons que les cœurs sont faits par paires, comme vos chaussures, et que l'on est pleinement heureux que lorsque l'on trouve le cœur qui va de pair avec le notre...

- Lieutenant Ford, vous ne croyez pas à l'amour éternel ? Celui qui durera toute la vie et même plus ?

- Désolé, monsieur Maini, mais je dois dire que pour moi, ça n'existe que dans les contes de fées « ils se marièrent, eurent beaucoup d'enfants, et furent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leur vie », ce n'est pas trop mon truc. Et pourtant, j'en ai des exemples de ce genre. Mes grands-parents par exemple, ils sont ensemble depuis si longtemps...

- Mais vous croyez que c'est plus par habitude qu'autre chose.

- Non, je pense qu'il y a une grande tendresse entre eux, mais qu'ils ne s'aiment plus comme au premier jour...

- Mais ça, c'est normal, l'amour évolue en quelque chose de plus profond, qui reste l'amour, il est plus fort, et plus solide. Ma femme et moi, nous nous aimons depuis 32 années, et c'est tout les jours différents, nous avons bravés la mort ensemble, fait notre ascension ensemble, et nous nous aimons toujours. Et je pense qu'il en sera de même entre John et Clara. Ils affronteront tout ensemble. Un amour comme le leur est rare et exceptionnel, c'est ce qui les gardera en vie, ce qui leur fera affronter tous les dangers. Ils ne peuvent pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Même si la vie les sépare, leur amour est tel, qu'ils se retrouveront un jour. Et vous en avez eu la preuve. Un jour, ils seront ensemble et heureux, mais ils devront surmonter bien des obstacles avant ça... Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit moi qui ai dit ça...

**AU MÊME MOMENT, INFIRMERIE**

- Bon, des que j'ai les résultats, je vous contacte.

- Très bien. Merci Carson.

- Mais il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi. Oh, et pensez a bien vous nourrir, et a vous reposer, je neveux pas apprendre demain matin que vous avez passer toute la nuit dans votre labo...

- Très bien, je suivrai vos instructions à la lettre.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Carson, je veille sur elle...

- Oh, mais j'y compte bien major...

- Alors, mon garde du corps, tu viens ou il faut que je te traîne de force ?

- J'arrive...

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE...**


	50. Chapter 50

**NOTE :** merci, ça va je me rétablis assez vite... Oui, ils vont être ensemble, mais il va d'abord se passer quelque chose...

---------------------

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de rester ici. Tu pourrai je sais pas moi, c'est juste une idée comme ça, mais tu pourri aller travailler, par exemple. Parce que si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu as des dossiers qui t'attendent...

- Oui, je sais, mais je préfère rester ici. Tu es plus intéressante que des dossiers...

- Merci... Mais la sécurité des membres de la cité est plus importante que moi...

- Pour moi, rien n'est plus important que toi...

- Tu sais quoi, j'ai une idée... Tu vas chercher tes dossiers, et tu les étudies ici, comme ça, tu peux me surveiller et travailler en même temps, enfin si tu sais ce que ça veut dire de travailler...

- Bonne idée...

Pendant les deux jours qui suivirent, John travailla dans le bureau de Clara. Puis vint le moment du départ de Clara pour la Terre.

- Rodney, je peux vous voir deux petites minutes...

- Euh, oui, bien sur...

- Promettez moi une chose...

- Oui, je ferai attention à votre bureau...

- Je sais que vous avez une mission pendant mon absence, alors veillez sur John pour moi, s'il vous plait...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est qu'une mission de routine...

- Je sais, mais je commence à connaître vos missions de routine qui tournent à la catastrophe, et je connais John, et je ne veux pas le perdre...

- Je m'occuperai de lui.

- Merci Rodney.

Puis elle alla voir John.

- Bon voyage et bon concert. Amuse toi bien...

- Tu peux compter sur moi.

- Pas de bêtises...

- C'est toi qui me dis ça... Je peux te voir en privé.

- Oui bien sur...

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau de John.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tu me promets d'être prudent pendant ta mission ?

- Tu sais que prudence est mon deuxième prénom ?

- John, je suis sérieuse...

- Je vois ça... Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai très prudent, et je suis sur que tu as demandé a tout le monde de veiller sur moi, alors...

- Je sais, mais j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment... Et je ne veux pas te perdre...

- Sous-entendrais tu que tu me pardonnes ?

- Te pardonner quoi ?

- Ca veut dire...

- Qu'on est ensemble ? Je suis désolée, mais je ne suis pas encore prête, mais c'est déjà un bon début... Des que je reviens, on recommence tout a zéro ?

- Tu veux dire quoi par « tout » ?

- Je te parle de notre relation...

- D'accord...

- Bon, il faut que j'y aille, après ils vont se demander ce que je fais...

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa doucement, comme la première fois.

- Pour pas que tu m'oublies, quand tu seras avec ton chanteur...

- Je ne pourrai jamais t'oublier...

Elle se tourna et s'approcha de la porte.

- Clara...

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime...

Elle lui envoya un baiser et sortit. Elle rejoignit ses parents devant la porte des étoiles.

- A dans deux jours...

- Faites attention a vous...

Elle traversa la porte, suivie de ses parents...

DEUX JOURS PLUS TARD

- Alors comment s'était ?

- Ah Carson, si je vous dis que j'ai détesté, vous me croyez ?

- Vu votre sourire, je dois dire que non...

- Et vous auriez raison. C'était génial. J'ai revu ma meilleure amie, et ça fille. Et j'ai rendue une personne heureuse. Elle m'a dit que c'était le plus beau cadeau de noël qu'on puisse lui faire. Et en parlant de noël, j'ai ramené plein de décorations, et je compte sur vous pour m'aider a décorer cette cité... Ils ne sont toujours pas rentrés de mission ?

- Non, mais ils ne devraient plus...

Une alarme se mit en route.

-... tarder.

- Vous m'autorisez à voir leur arrivée.

- Oui, vous allez très bien...

_/Une équipe médicale en salle d'embarquement/_

- Je crois que je vais vous accompagner...

Ils coururent jusqu'à la salle de la porte. Rodney était légèrement blessé à la tête, et Ayden était blessé au bras.

- Où est John ?

- Clara, je suis désolée...

- Teyla, dites-moi ou est John, s'il vous plait...

- Je suis vraiment désolée...

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai... Dites moi que c'est pas vrai, vous me faites une blague, et il va passer la porte maintenant, dites moi que c'est une blague...

Elle se mit à pleurer.

- Nous devons y retourner...

C'était Rodney qui venait de parler.

- Rodney, je dois d'abord savoir ce qui s'est passé. Il n'est pas question...

- Que tu autorises une mission suicide, je sais tu l'as déjà dit plusieurs fois. Mais on ne peut pas laisser John là-bas, aux mains des Geniis. Il nous a tous sauvé, il a sauvé cette cité tout seul. On ne peut pas l'abandonner...

- Rodney, je sais tout ça, mais il n'est peut être déjà plus sur cette planète...

- Et peut être qu'il y est encore...

- Bon tout le monde se calme. Vous allez a l'infirmerie, et ensuite vous venez dans mon bureau me faire un rapport de ce qui s'est passé...

20 MINUTES PLUS TARD

Ils étaient tous dans le bureau d'Elisabeth, avec le sergent Bates en plus. Clara était restée à l'infirmerie, sur ordre du médecin écossais. Ils firent un rapport de ce qui s'était passé. Ou plutôt, Ayden fit un rapport de ce qui s'était passé.

- Tout se déroulait normalement, le docteur McKay faisait ses analyses sous la surveillance du major, pendant que Teyla et moi inspections les alentours. Nous sommes revenus à l'endroit au Rodney faisait ses analyses, quand nous avons été encerclés par les Geniis. Nous avons pu rejoindre la porte. Rodney a composé le code, puis Teyla et lui sont passés. C'est a ce moment la que j'ai été blessé. Le major m'a donné l'ordre de passer la porte. Et vous connaissez la suite...

- Merci lieutenant... Sergent, je veux que vous vous prépariez à partir sur cette planète pour des recherches. Une équipe prendra un Jumper, une autre ira a pied. Je veux que vous soyez prêt à partir dans 30 minutes...

- Mais, madame...

- Il n'y a pas de mais, sergent. Comme l'a dit Rodney, John nous a tous sauvé au moins une fois, voir plusieurs fois. Et il y a dans cette cité une femme qui est enceinte de cet homme, et elle mérite d'au moins avoir le corps de l'homme qu'elle aime. Je pense qu'il serait bon aussi de contacter ses parents, pour qu'ils reviennent...

- Impossible.

- Comment ça, Carson ?

- Il est impossible de les contacter pour le moment. Si j'ai bien compris ce que Clara m'a expliqué tout a l'heure, ils sont retournés là-haut pour une urgence, et il n'est pas possible de les contacter, et même s'ils étaient au courant, ils ne pourraient pas venir... Je crois que je devrais retourner auprès d'elle...

- Bonne idée, je vais vous accompagner. Vous pouvez aller vous préparer...

UNE SEMAINE PLUS TARD

- Alors ?

- Toujours rien...

- Allez a l'infirmerie. Je vais aller parler à Clara.

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de celle-ci.

- Clara, je peux vous parler ?

- Vous l'avez retrouvé ?

- Je suis désolée... Ca fait une semaine, et on a toujours rien. Je vais devoir le déclarer officiellement disparu en mission...

- Vous ne pouvez pas... Elisabeth...

- Ca ne veut pas dire qu'on arrête de le chercher...

- Juste que vous le considérez comme mort...

- Clara...

- Vous savez quelle est la dernière chose qu'il m'a dite ? Qu'il m'aimait. Et qu'est-ce que je lui ai répondu ? Rien. Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire que je l'aimais. Je n'ai pas pu lui dire ce que je ressentais pour lui.

- Clara, je suis sure qu'il savait tout ça...

- Et moi, je suis sure que non... Dites-moi : comment réagiriez-vous si c'était Rodney a la place de John ?

Elisabeth ne répondit pas...

- C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Maintenant j'aimerais m reposer, et prendre un bon bain chaud...

- Très bien, je vous laisse...

Elle sortit de la chambre de Clara, ou plutôt, la chambre de John, que Clara ne quittait plus.

_John... Oh mon John... Pourquoi tu es parti ? Je t'avais dit d'être prudent, et encore une fois, tu as plaisanté... Prendre un bain chaud... Heureusement que les anciens connaissaient les baignoires et les chauffe-eau... Se détendre... Ne plus penser... Ne plus penser a toi... Ne plus penser a la douleur... Ne plus penser que je ne te verrai plus... Que tu n'essayeras plus de me faire sourire alors que je suis énervée... Que je n'entendrai plus le son de ta voix... Que tu ne me serreras plus dans tes bras... Que tu ne m'embrasseras plus... Tout ce que je veux c'est oublier... Plonger sous l'eau, arrêter de respirer, et oublier... Encore une équipe qui rentre sans rien avoir trouver... Oublier... Oui, c'est ça... Oublier... Je t'entends John... J'arrive..._

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE **(je sais je suis cruelle...)


	51. Chapter 51

**NOTE :** bon, je ne peux pas vous faire patienter plus longtemps, alors voila la suite... Au fait, Sady, je sais que je suis sadique...Et Idril, te poses pas tant de questions, suis ton intuition...Sinon, tu es sur la bonne voie...

---------------------

Elle allait annoncer aux membres de l'expédition que le major John Sheppard avait disparu en mission. Elle avait du mal à le faire. John était devenu un ami, un membre de sa famille, comme le petit frère qui fait des bêtises et que l'on doit protéger, et qui est toujours la pour vous. Et elle pensait à Clara. Ca lui faisait mal, car elle voyait une de ses amies mourir à petit feu. Elle se disait qu'elle ne se remettrait jamais de la mort de John, même si tout le monde serait présent pour elle. Elle repensait aux paroles du père de Clara, qu'il y avait entre elle et John un amour rare. Elle commençait à y croire. Même Rodney et elle ne s'aimait pas autant. Elle savait que si Rodney en faisait autant avec elle que John en avait fait avec Clara, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Elle se demandait comment Clara avait fait. Elle prit sa radio, et brancha le haut-parleur. Mais l'alarme qui annonçait une arrivée retentit.

- Nous n'avons pas d'équipes sur le terrain. A-t-on un code d'identification ?

- Pas encore... Ca y est on en a un... C'est...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rodney ?

- C'est le code d'urgence de John...

- Quoi ?

- C'est John, il faut abaisser le bouclier...

- Madame, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée... Ce sont peut être les Geniis...

- Sergent, c'est le code d'urgence, vous savez, celui qu'on utilise qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, c'est-à-dire une seule tentative pour franchir la porte. Il faut baisser le bouclier...

- Madame...

- Bates ?

- Docteur McKay ?

- La ferme. Tu vas faire baisser ce putain de bouclier ou je dois le faire moi-même ?

- Allez-y...

Ils attendirent dix secondes, mais ça leur parut une éternité. Une équipe médicale était déjà prête.

- Baisser le bouclier, vite...

Ils baissèrent le bouclier et entendirent le bruit qui signifiait que quelqu'un avait passé la porte, mais l'avait trouvée close...

- John, ça fait du bien de vous revoir, je m'apprêtais à annoncer officiellement que vous étiez porté disparu. Mais comment ça va ?

- Ca ira mieux une fois que notre cher docteur aura soigné tous mes petits bobos. Mais je veux d'abord voir Clara... D'ailleurs, ou est-elle ?

- Je crois qu'elle voulait prendre un bain...

- Quoi ?

- Elle voulait prendre un bain... John ça ne va pas ?

- Clara a peur de l'eau, la seule chose qu'elle supporte, c'est prendre une douche, mais depuis que je la connais, je ne l'ai jamais vu prendre un bain... Vous lui aviez dit ce que vous alliez faire ?

- Oui...

- Et merde...

- John ? Où allez-vous ?

Il était parti en courant vers sa chambre. Il entra en trombe, sans se soucier de la douleur, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

- Clara... Je suis la...

Il la sortit de la baignoire.

- Clara... Ouvre les yeux... S'il te plait... Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien...

- John, je t'entends... J'arrive...

Ce n'avait été qu'un murmure. Mais ça lui avait mis les larmes aux yeux. Il commença à pleurer doucement.

- Clara... Je suis la... Ouvre les yeux. Regarde moi. Parle moi... Clara... Ne me laisse pas. Je t'aime trop... Tu ne peux pas partir, pas maintenant, j'ai trop besoin de toi. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi... Pense à nos futurs enfants...

- John...

- Clara, je suis la...

- On est ensemble ?

- Je suis la, ne t'inquiètes pas. On est sur Atlantis, tout va bien... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Pour oublier...

- Oublier quoi ?

- Ta mort.

- Je ne suis pas mort, je suis la.

Elle commença à pleurer.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tout le monde sait que tu es mort sur cette planète. Pourquoi tu m'abandonnes ? Pourquoi tu me laisses seule ?

- Clara, je ne suis pas mort. Regarde moi. Est-ce que j'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui est mort ?

- C'est vraiment toi ?

- Oui, c'est moi, et personne d'autre. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Parce que je t'aime. Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Tu es tout pour moi. Tu es mon monde, mon univers, le soleil qui illumine mes journées, la lune qui illumine mes nuits. Tu es mon oxygène. Sans toi, la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue. Je ne sus heureuse que lorsque tu es prêt de moi. Des que tu es loin de moi, j'ai l'impression que je ne eux plus respirer, j'ai l'impression de mourir... Oh John, si tu savais combien je t'aime.

- Je le sais, je l'ai toujours su. Allez viens la.

Il l'a prit dans ses bras, et la berça doucement. Elle l'enlaça.

- Ouch.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je crois que j'ai une cote cassée...

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais encore la ? Tu devrais être à l'infirmerie...

- Oui, et toi aussi. Je vais y aller tout de suite.

- Oh non, tu t'allonges, et tu ne bouges pas. Je ne veux pas te perdre à cause d'une hémorragie interne ou d'une connerie de ce genre. Mais qui t'as fait tout ça ?

- Kolya...

- Je te jures que si je croise sa route, a celui la, il va...

- Kolya n'est plus un problème...

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE **


	52. Chapter 52

**NOTE :** Oui, j'ai tué Kolya, c'est un problème en moins pour John et Clara...

---------------------

_/Carson, vous pouvez venir dans la chambre de John avec une civière, s'il vous plait /_

_/J'arrive tout de suite. /_

Moins de dix minutes plus tard John était allongé, encore une fois, dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Carson était en train de l'examiner.

- Je vais vous faire une prise de sang, et ça sera bon...

- Carson, avec toutes les prises de sang que vous m'avez faites depuis qu'on est arrivé sur Atlantis, je ne vais plus en avoir...

- Major, le sang se renouvelle dans votre corps... Donc je peux faire autant de prise de sang que je le veux...

- Oh. Vous étiez à deux doigts de me rassurer...

- Voila, bon, il va vous falloir du repos, pour vous remettre de tout ça

- Alors, comment va notre cher major ?

- Il a juste deux cotes cassées, trois qui sont fêlées, le poignet gauche foulé, et des ecchymoses sur tout le corps, et il souffre de déshydratation, et de faim...

- J'ai « juste » ça, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas beaucoup pour une seule personne.

- Major, je voulais dire que ça aurait pu être pire...

- Et qu'est-ce qui aurait pu être pire ?

- Et bien, peut-être vous retrouvé sur une table d'autopsie... Bon, je vais vous laissez, je crois que vous avez besoin d'être un peu seule tout les deux.

- Merci, Carson.

- De toute façon j'ai un autre patient à aller voir...

- Qui ?

- Rodney... Je dois le faire manger, sinon il va tomber en syncope.

Et il sortit de l'infirmerie. Clara s'assit au bord du lit de John.

- Ca va toi ?

- C'est plutôt a moi de te poser la question, non ?

- Clara...

- Ca va mieux depuis que tu es revenu... Tu ne nous a toujours pas dit ce qui s'était passé...

John se perdit dans ses pensées, et des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

- John ? Ca va ?

Il la regarda et se mit à pleurer. Elle s'allongea à cote de lui, et le prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé...

- Chut... Ce n'est pas grave... Ce n'est rien d'accord ? Tu m'en parleras quand tu seras prêt... Parlons d'autre chose...

- De quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas moi... De noël, par exemple... Ca approcha à grands pas.

- C'est vrai... J'avais complètement oublié...

- Je m'en doutais. Mais je vais remédier a cela. J'ai ramené plein de décorations, et un sapin artificiel aussi. J'ai déjà réquisitionné Carson pour m'aider à décorer la cité. Et je compte sur toi pour m'aider, et pour motiver tes troupes.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi. Je suis sur que tu n'auras pas besoin de moi pour « motiver mes troupes » comme tu dis...

- Je sais... Et j'ai déjà ton cadeau de noël...

- C'est vrai ? C'est quoi ?

- Tu ne le sauras que dans deux semaines...

- Donc il faut que je te trouve un cadeau...

- Tu m'as déjà fait le plus beau des cadeaux...

- Ah oui ? Lequel ?

- Ton retour... Au fait, je crois que tu ne nous aideras pas à décorer la cité...

- Pourquoi ?

- Mais parce que je veux que tu te rétablisses vite, et avec ton poignet et tes cotes... Tu seras notre superviseur...

- Hum, d'accord, mais a une condition...

- Laquelle ?

- Que tu m'embrasses...

- Hum, d'accord.

Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser, quand ils entendirent quelqu'un toussoter...

- Je vous dérange peut être ?

- Bien sur que non, Rodney, vous arrivez toujours au bon moment, vous avez un timing exceptionnel dans ses cas la...

- Je sais...Content de vous revoir John.

- Je crois que je vais vous laissez discuter, vous devez avoir plein de choses a vous dire...

- Et toi, tu vas ou ?

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'ai deux petits à nourrir, et ils commencent à bouger, alors je ne tiens pas à les mettre en colère, surtout s'ils ont le même caractère que toi...

- Ah d'accord...

Clara sortit de l'infirmerie...

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon caractère ?

- Laissez tomber...

Ils commencèrent à discuter, pendant que Clara se dirigeait vers le mess. Elle y trouva Carson, assis seul à une table, perdu dans ses pensées...

- Ca vous dérange si une femme enceinte s'assoit à votre table ?

Il leva la tête et lui sourit.

- Bien sur que non. Installez vous...

- Carson, ça va ?

- Moi, oh, eu, oui.

- Vous êtes sur ? Parce que lorsque je suis arrivée vous ne m'avez pas remarqué, vous n'avez même pas relevé la tête quand l'un des soldats a fait tomber son plateau. Alors soit vous étiez en train de penser a une femme, soit il se passe quelque chose de grave. Et j'opterai plutôt pour la deuxième solution a voir votre air...

- Disons que c'est un peu des deux. Je pense à une femme par rapport a un problème grave...

- Je peux peut être vous aider...

- Euh, non, ce n'est pas la peine. J'ai promis de ne rien dire, et puis il y a le secret médical...

- C'est à propos de John, c'est ça ? Vous savez quelque chose sur ce qui s'est passé sur cette planète dont je ne suis pas au courant ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de vous en parler...

- Bon, c'est que c'est ça... Carson qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il a une maladie incurable ? Il va mourir, c'est ça, et il ne veut pas me le dire ? Combien de temps il lui reste ?

- Calmez-vous, s'il est prudent, il lui reste de longues années à vivre. Il n'est pas malade...

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Je suis désolé, mais il ne veut pas que vous soyez au courant...

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE **


	53. Chapter 53

**NOTE :** Oui, oui, oui, je suis une grande sadique, et ce n'est pas fini... Vous n'avez pas encore trouvé ce qu'à John... Sur ce coup la, je suis vraiment cruelle... J'aime bien torturer mes personnages, mais ça vous avez du le remarquer...

**NOTE POUR KAISA12** : Tu as lu mes deux fics en une après-midi... T'es bien courageuse... Mais merci, ça fait plaisir de savoir ça...

---------------------

- Carson...

- Je suis désolé, si vous voulez savoir ce qu'il a, posez lui la question...

- Je l'ai fait, il n'a pas voulu me répondre, et il s'est mis à pleurer...

- Je devrai peut être demander au docteur Hightmeyer de passer le voir...

Il avait dis ça plus pour lui que pour Clara.

- C'est si grave que ça ?

- Apparemment oui... Clara, ne le forcez pas à vous parler...

- Comment vous saviez que j'avais l'intention d'aller le voir, et de lui demander de me parler ?

- Je commence à vous connaître. Et à votre place, je ferai la même chose. Et ne lui en veuillez pas...

- Ca ce sera plus compliquée. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre qu'il vous en ait parlé, mais qu'il ne veuille rien me dire...

- Il a été forcé de m'en parler, et, croyez-moi, ce n'est pas une chose facile à exprimer. Je crois que si il ne vous en parle pas, c'est parce qu'il a honte. Mettez le en confiance, garantissez-lui votre amour, il finira peut être par vous en parler... Mais surtout ne le brusquez pas, ne le forcez pas à faire des choses dont il n'aurait pas envie...

- Vous savez quoi... Je commence a avoir une petite idée sur ce qui s'est passé. Et si ce que je crois est vrai, il aura vraiment du mal à s'en remettre. Mais je serai la pour lui, et je l'aiderai a surmonter tout ça...

- C'est a lui qu'il faut le dire...

- Mais j'y vais tout de suite... A tout a l'heure...

- A tout a l'heure.

Elle sortit du mess, et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Elle espérait ne pas avoir raison sur ce qui s'était passé. Elle se disait que si c'était le cas, ce serait dur pour eux. Mais ils avaient surmontés des épreuves ensemble, et elle ne le laisserait pas tomber. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée d'avoir raison, mais elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

- John, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle...

- De quoi ?

- De ce qui s'est passé sur cette planète...

- Je ne veux pas en parler, pas maintenant...

- John, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui te rend comme ça. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, ça ne changera rien entre nous. Je t'aime, et ça, rien ni personne ne pourra le changer... Et je dois t'avouer que ma petite conversation avec Carson ne m'a pas vraiment rassurée...

- Alors il t'a déjà tout dit...

- Non, pas du tout, il n'a rien voulu me dire. Mais ça me fait peur. J'ai peur de te perdre a cause de ça J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui te rend comme ça...

- Je... Je ne sais pas...

- John, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre a cause de ça J'ai deja une petite idée sur ce qui s'est passé. Je veux juste que tu le confirmes, ou que tu l'infirmes, mais je suis prête à tout entendre...

- Tu es sure ? Tu me promets que ça ne changera rien entre nous ?

- Je te le jure, je t'aime trop pour ça...

- Bon très bien, je te le dis.

Il lui raconta tout, du début à la fin, toutes les tortures que les geniis, et en particulier Kolya lui avait fait subir. Il ne fit que confirmer tout ce qu'elle supposait. A la fin de son récit, elle était en train de pleurer...

- Je n'aurais jamais du tout te raconter. Tu as vu dans quel état tu es maintenant...

- Ce n'est pas pour ça. Je m'étais préparée a entendre ça Je suis tellement désolée... J'aurai du te retrouver avant que tout ça ne t'arrives...

- Hé, tu n'aurais rien pu faire, personne n'aurait rien pu faire... C'est de ma faute a moi... Et je crois que je ne mérite pas ton amour...

- Je ne veux plus que tu dises cela... Et, comme tu l'as dit, personne n'aurait rien pu faire...

- J'aurai du réagir, j'aurai du faire quelque chose...

Il détourna le regard...

- Tu n'avais plus de force. Et il t'aurait sûrement tué... Regarde moi... John, regarde moi s'il te plait... Tu ne pouvais rien faire... Serre moi dans tes bras...

Elle s'allongea a cote de lui, et il l'a prit dans ses bras.

- On surmontera ça ensemble, tout les deux... Bientôt tout les quatre... John...

- Moui ?

- Je t'aime...

Elle ne reçut pas de réponse. John s'était endormi...

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE **


	54. Chapter 54

**NOTE :** Les précisions sur les tortures de John dans ce chapitre

**NOTE POUR IDRIL **: Si tu as l'esprit aussi tordu que le mien, tu as peut être trouvé...

---------------------

- Alors vous lui avez parlé ?

- Oui, il m'a tout raconté.

- Ca va allez ?

- Moi oui... Mais lui, je ne sais pas. Il est plus bouleversé qu'il ne veut bien le montrer. Il veut paraître fort, mais quelque chose s'est brisée en lui. Et têtu comme il est, il refusera d'en parler a qui que ce soit...

- Il devrait pourtant...

- Vous croyez que c'est si facile que ça de dire que l'on a été violé ? C'est d'autant plus dur pour lui, que c'est un militaire, et qu'il a été violé par un homme, sans rien pouvoir faire... Et ce n'est pas ça le pire. Le pire c'est de devoir faire face a la réalité, que tout a changé, que rien ne sera jamais comme avant. Et le fait qu'il faille se reconstruire psychologiquement, ne plus avoir peur des autres, d'aller vers eux, de réapprendre à avoir confiance...

- Vous avez l'air d'en parler en toute connaissance de cause...

- Parce que c'est le cas... J'ai été violée lorsque j'avais 21 ans, et j'ai mis du temps à m'en remettre... Personne n'est au courant, même pas John. Il ne sait pas qu'il a été le premier après ça... Carson ?

- Oui ?

- Je compte sur vous pour n'en parler a personne...

- Je serai muet comme une carpe...

- Merci...

- Au fait, j'ai eu vos résultats il y a un bout de temps déjà, mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé, ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête...

- Alors ?

- Tout va très bien...

- Au moins une bonne nouvelle...

- A votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour lui ?

- Déjà, essayer de parler, de savoir ce qu'il ressent, même s'il n'est pas très expressif normalement, et le soutenir, être la pour lui. C'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire, malheureusement...

- Nous devrions y arriver tout les deux ensemble, enfin avec beaucoup de courage et de détermination...

- Nous ne devrions même pas avoir à faire cela.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Que j'aurai du y aller, et le retrouver, j'aurai du faire quelque chose au lieu de rester ici à me morfondre.

- Arrêtez de penser a cela. De toute façon, que ce soit moi, Elisabeth ou le sergent Bates, on vous aurait empêché de traverser cette porte. Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Promettez moi d'arrêter de penser a ça, et faites moi un petit sourire.

Elle le regarda et sourit tristement.

- Je crois que vous devriez aller vous reposer...

- Je préfère rester ici...

- Clara, je vous rappelle que vous êtes enceinte, et que vous avez besoin de repos...

- Carson, s'il vous plait, juste cette nuit...

- Pas question. Si John apprend que vous avez passé la nuit a son chevet, il me tuera, qu'importe son état psychologique. Je reste ici, et s'il y a un problème, je viens vous chercher. Ca marche ?

- De toute façon, même si je vous dis non vous ne changeriez pas d'avis alors... Bon d'accord, j'y vais, mais vous me promettez de venir me chercher au moindre problème, ou changement d'état ?

- Vous avez ma parole d'honneur.

- Bon, je vous le confie. Prenez soin de lui...

- Comme si c'était mon jouet préféré...

LENDEMAIN MATIN

- Carson. Ca va ?

- Hum, oui et vous ? Bien dormie ?

- Pas très bien... Comment va John ?

- Il dort encore. Il était épuisé, il doit encore se reposer... Le docteur Hightmayer doit passer le voir aujourd'hui...

- Vous ne lui avez rien dit j'espère...

- Bien sur que non. Elle passe pour voir si il n'a pas de séquelles psychologiques de ses tortures, mais elle n'est pas au courant pour le viol. Elle vient juste pour les coups qu'il a reçus...

- Je crois qu'on devrait le prévenir, sinon il ne va pas être content du tout... Tient, il est en train de se réveiller...

- Comment vous voyez ça ?

- Carson, j'ai dormi avec John très souvent, et j'ai appris à connaître son langage corporel. Juste avant de se réveiller, son bras droit se pose sur son ventre. Vous voyez qu'est-ce que je vous disait...

- Vous êtes vraiment surprenante, Clara. Bon je vous laisse.

- Bonjour, la belle au bois dormant.

- Le beau au bois dormant. Je suis encore un homme aux dernières nouvelles, à moins que j'aie changé de sexe cette nuit...

- Hum, tu veux que je vérifie pour toi ?

- Ca ne me déplairait pas en tant normal...

- Mais on n'est pas en tant normal. Message reçu 5 sur 5.

- Non, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que si on avait été dans un autre endroit que l'infirmerie...

- Hum... Dépêche toi de sortir alors...

- Il faudrait que j'amadoue un médecin, et écossais qui plus est... Avec mes blessures, mission impossible...

- Et depuis quand le major John Sheppard renonce à une mission ?

- Depuis qu'il a arrêté d'être suicidaire...

- Tu veux vraiment me faire croire ça ? John, je te connais... Pour toi, la peur est indispensable à ta survie. Tu en as besoin...

- Peut être, mais j'ai plus besoin de toi.

- C'est vrai ?

- Tu sais hier, il y a une chose que je ne t'ai pas dite.

- Laquelle ?

- C'est grâce à toi que je suis ici aujourd'hui. C'est toi qui m'as fait tenir pendant une semaine. Je me raccrochais à ton image pour survivre. Je me disais que je ne voulais pas mourir dans ce sous-sol, que si je devais mourir, je voulais que tu sois la dernière chose que je vois. Je voulais encore t'embrasser, et te voir sourire. Si je ne t'avais pas connue, je ne serai plus la aujourd'hui... Je t'aime Clara.

- Moi aussi je t'aime...

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE**


	55. Chapter 55

**NOTE POUR SADY : **Alors, a vue de nez, si ça continue a ce rythme la, j'en ai encore pour 50 chapitres, au moins, pour arriver a la naissance des bébés... En fait, je crois que cette fic est bientôt terminée, avec, bien entendu, la suite dans une autre fic, avec la fin de la grossesse de Clara...

**NOTE POUR IDRIL **: Et oui, il y a des jours comme ça, où mon esprit est en ébullition...

---------------------

- John, il faut que je te dise quelque chose...

- Quoi ? Tu veux me quitter ? Tu as trop honte de moi ?

- Eh, oh, je ne te quitterai pas, je te le promets...

- Alors quoi ? Il y a un problème avec les bébés ?

- Bon, tu vas me laisser en placer une, oui ?

- Excuse moi.

- Le docteur Hightmeyer va venir te voir aujourd'hui...

- Elle est au courant ? Vous lui avez tout dit ?

- Elle ne sait rien du tout, mis a part que tu as été torturé...

- Donc elle sait tout...

- John, je ne te parle pas de cette torture, mais des coups que tu as reçus...

- Oh, très bien...

- John, tu devrais peut être lui parler de ce qui s'est passé...

- Pourquoi ? Pour que tout le monde l'apprenne ?

- John, personne ne sera au courant, elle est tenue au secret médical...

- Je n'ai pas besoin de lui en parler...

- Je crois que si, au contraire... John, c'est un médecin, elle pourra t'aider...

- Mais m'aider a quoi ?

- A te reconstruire, a faire face...

- Mais je vais très bien, je n'ai pas besoin de me reconstruire...

- John, pas de ça avec moi, je te connais trop bien. Rien que ta réaction de tout a l'heure montre que tu ne vas pas bien. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi de le reconnaître, mais tu as besoin d'aide...

- Et comment tu peux savoir de quoi j'ai besoin, hein ? Qui te permet de me dire ce que je dois faire ?

- Parce que je sais ce qu'on ressent lorsqu'on a été violé, on se sent sale, on n'a plus confiance ni en les autres, ni en nous... Et je peux te dire que son aide peut t'être précieuse...

- Et comment tu sais tout ça ?

- Parce que moi aussi j'ai été violée, je sais ce que sait, je sais ce qu'on ressent après. Et toi tu as la chance d'avoir des amis, et de pouvoir voir une psychologue gratuitement. Je n'ai jamais eu cette chance. J'ai du affronter ça seule, avec seulement mes parents. Et c'est très dur de ne pas pouvoir en parler, de ne pas savoir a qui en parler, sans que tout le monde soit au courant de ce qui c'est passé... Alors je crois vraiment que tu devrais lui parler...

- Tu crois que je vais te croire peut être ? Si tu avais vraiment été violée, tu me l'aurais dit depuis le temps...

- Parce que ma parole ne te suffit pas ? Tu veux une preuve ?

- Oui, j'aimerais assez...

- Tu te souviens cette petite cicatrice ?

- Oui, celle que tu ne m'as jamais dit comment tu te l'étais faite...

- Et bien on me l'a faite avec un couteau, ce soir la. Et si tu ne me crois toujours pas, et bien tu demanderas à mes parents lorsqu'ils seront de retour... Sur ce, j'ai du travail qui m'attend. A plus tard...

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu être bête à ce point... Le pire c'est qu'elle a du garder ça pour elle pendant tout ce temps... Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle avait toujours cette tristesse dans ce regard... Et quel idiot de lui avoir dit que je ne la croyais pas... Je devrais peut être l'écouter et en parler avec le docteur... Oui mais si je lui dis, elle sera obligée d'en parler avec Elisabeth, qui préviendra l'équipe et toute la base sera au courant que le major John Sheppard n'a rien fait pour se défendre... Non, ce n'est pas possible... Mais si jamais elle a raison, ce qui est souvent le cas, je dois l'admettre, je dois saisir cette occasion au passage... Oh elle m'énerve à toujours semer le doute en moi...

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE**


	56. Chapter 56

**NOTE : **Voila la suite. Je vous préviens que je ne pourrai pas écrire de nouveaux chapitres avant mercredi, car je dois réviser ce week-end pour mes partiels de lundi et de mardi, et mardi après-midi je vais voir Harry Potter 4... Si je trouve un peu de temps, j'écrirais un chapitre, mais ce n'est pas sur, sinon merci de lire cette fic, que je ne trouve pas exceptionnelle...

---------------------

- Alors, comment va mon seul patient du moment ?

- Je suis votre seul patient ? Je croyais qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un dans votre infirmerie...

- Major, ce n'est pas parce qu'a chaque retour de vos missions, il y a au moins un des membres de votre équipe qui doit rester quelques jours que c'est la même chose pour toutes les autres équipes. Dieu merci... Il y a des jours calmes pour moi aussi...

- Je me suis un petit peu disputé avec Clara...

- Un petit peu ?

- Et bien elle veut que je parle avec le docteur Hightmeyer de vous savez quoi. Et elle m'a appris quelque chose sur elle, et je lui ai dit que je ne la croyais pas...

- Oh, elle vous parlé de son expérience...

- Quoi ? Vous étiez au courant ?

- Major, elle me l'a dit tout a l'heure, même si j'étais déjà au courant...

- Comment ça, vous étiez déjà au courant ?

- Je vous rappelle que je suis médecin, et que je détiens les dossiers médicaux de toutes le membres de cette expédition, dont celui de Clara... Et je pense qu'elle a raison, vous devriez peut être en parler, ça vous fera du bien...

- Mais pourquoi vous me dites ça vous aussi ? Je vais très bien... Si ce n'est ces quelques blessures. Je vais très bien psychologiquement... ET je ne veux pas que toutes la base soit au courant de ce qui s'est passé...

- Pourquoi croyez-vous que tout le monde sera au courant ?

- Parce que le docteur Hightmeyer va devoir en parler à Elisabeth, et qu'ici tout ce sait une fois que plus de cinq personnes sont au courant... Et que penseront-ils ? Que le major Sheppard n'a rien à faire en mission, ni sur cette base, il n'est même pas capable de se défendre...

- Ca ce n'est pas ce que les gens pensent, c'est ce que vous vous pensez de vous... Vous ne croyez plus être à la hauteur de vos responsabilités...

- Mais vous dites n'importe quoi... C'est vous qui devriez parlez a ce cher docteur...

- Major, je suis sérieux... Les gens ne penseront jamais ça, vous nous avez tous sauvez, et plusieurs fois en plus, personne ne peut penser que vous n'avez pas votre place sur cette cité, mis a part peut-être un certain scientifique qui considère que le docteur Weir ne devrait pas avoir ces responsabilités... Par contre même si vous ne voulez pas le montrer, vous avez perdu confiance en vous...

- Comment pouvez-vous savoir cela ?

- Vos yeux, John... Ne dit-on pas que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme ? Vous avez beau cacher vos émotions, vos yeux vous trahissent... Et vous parlez en dormant, ce qui n'était pas le cas avant...

- Et alors ? Ca ne veut rien dire du tout, à part que je fais de mauvais rêves...

- Major, ce que vous dites est très révélateur de votre état d'esprit...

- Mais qu'est-ce que je dis quand je dors ?

- Vous aviez l'air de parler a Clara, vous disiez qu'elle ne mérite as votre amour, vous disiez que vous êtes un lâche, et justement, que vous ne méritez pas la confiance que l'on vous accorde... Et les rêves sont l'expression de votre subconscient. Vous exprimez vos sentiments refoulés...

- Carson, je suis peut-être un militaire, mais je connais la thèse de Freud...

- Je sais que ça doit être dur de devoir porter ce poids, et que vous n'avez pas forcement envie d'en parler...

- En particulier a une inconnue...

- Mais imaginez que ce ne soit pas une inconnue, est-ce que vous lui en parleriez ?

- J'ai déjà eu du mal a l'avouer a Clara, alors vus imaginez que je vais me confier a cette femme ?

- Vous en parlez comme si c'était votre faute, ce n'était pas le cas...

Ils commençaient tout les deux à s'énerver et se mirent à crier...

- Si ça l'est, j'aurais du me défendre, j'aurais du faire quelque chose, et je n'ai rien dit ou fait... Et maintenant je fais souffrir la femme que j'aime à cause de ça...

- Vous auriez préféré mourir peut-être ?

- Oui. J'aurai préféré mourir là-bas que d'avoir honte toute ma vie, que les gens se retournent sur moi lorsqu'ils seront au courant...

- Et bien, dans ce cas, vous avez raison, si vous ne pensez vraiment ça, vous n'avait probablement rien à faire ici.

Le ton de Carson était glacial. Il tourna le dos à John, et sortit. Il se rendit au seul endroit ou il pouvait décompresser. Il ne s'était plus énerver comme ça depuis très longtemps. Il était en colère contre John, mais surtout en colère contre lui. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire. Il se rendit sur un balcon de la cité. Il remarqua tout de suite qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un, qui était en train de pleurer...

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE... **Non ce n'est pas Clara sur ce balcon...


	57. Chapter 57

**NOTE : **Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu que j'écrive un chapitre aujourd'hui mais j'ai besoin de me défouler...

NOTE POUR SADY : T'as vu, t'as même pas a attendre jusque dimanche...

NOTE POUR MISS SHEPPARD : Merci d'avoir reviewer, t ce n'est pas grave de ne pas l'avoir fait depuis longtemps... Merci pour les compliments, c'est gentil... C'est vrai que John et Clara, c'est un couple a problèmes, mais sur Atlantis, il n'y a que des problèmes, et ça me barberait d'écrire que tout va bien, qu'ils sont heureux, qu'ils n'ont pas de problème, alors je leur en crée... Et puis la vie, c'est pas tout beau, tout rose... lol

---------------------

_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe chez moi ? Je dois vraiment avoir un problème... Arriver à me disputer avec l'homme le plus calme que je connaisse... Bon, il faudrait que je le retrouve, que je m'excuse, et qu'ensuite j'aille parler au docteur Hightmeyer... Je sais que rien ne sera plus comme avant, mais je dois faire face... Ils comptent tous sur le grand Major Sheppard, le héros d'Atlantis... Tout ça ce ne sont que des balivernes... Est-ce que je mérite vraiment leur confiance ? Je me dois de les protéger, de faire en sorte qu'ils restent en vie, et que cette cité reste debout, mais est-ce que j'en ai encore la capacité ? Et la volonté ? Je suis sur que si Clara et Carson m'entendaient penser, ils me tueraient... Bon, il faut que je me concentre, je dois retrouver Carson... Bon qui pourra me dire où il va lorsqu'il est en colère ? Personne, étant donné qu'il ne s'était jamais énervé depuis que nous sommes arrivés... Bon, il doit être prêt de l'infirmerie... Sur le balcon... Bon, maintenant il faut que je me mette debout... Ca risque de ne pas être une mince affaire, avec tous ces trucs... Et puis je suis sur que si je débranche ce machin la, ça va faire un boucan d'enfer... Bon, tant pis, il faut que j'enlève tout ces machins de ma poitrine... Tient mon électrocardiogramme est a plat..._

Soudain une alarme retentit...

- Et merde...

/Code bleu a l'infirmerie, je répète code bleu a l'infirmerie/

- Mais non, imbécile, pas code bleu a l'infirmerie... Tout va bien...

- Major, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

- Je voulais juste...

- Vous levez... Mais vous voulez vraiment vous tuer...

- Carson, écoutez-moi, je vais bien, je voulais juste m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, vous aviez raison... Ah, Clara tu es la aussi...

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, nom de Dieu ?

- Je voulais me lever... C'est quand même pas ma faute si on m'a branché à tout ces machins alors que je vais très bien...

- Major, vous avez une côte cassée, et d'autres qui sont fêlées, en plus de tous vos bleus, et de votre poignet foulé, alors vous n'êtes pas en super forme, et je doute que vous soyez en état de marcher...

- Peut être, mais j'en ai marre de rester ici sans rien faire...

- Si tu veux, je vais te chercher tes dossiers en retard...

- Aha très drôle...

- Ben quoi ? C'est toi qui as dit que tu n'avais rien à faire... Bon d'accord... Carson vous n'auriez pas, par un pur hasard, un fauteuil roulant, pour que monsieur puisse un peu sortir de l'infirmerie ?

- Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais seulement si vous me promettez de ne pas trop vous fatiguer...

- Bah, vous serez pour le surveiller de toute façon...

- Comment ça ?

- Carson, ne me dites pas que vous avez oublié...

- Quoi ? Ah, oui les décorations, c'est aujourd'hui...

- Quelles décorations ?

- Celles de noël, c'est aujourd'hui que nous décorons la cité, tu te souviens, tu es notre superviseur... Nous avons tous rendez-vous au mess dans 30 minutes, en attendant, je vais prévenir le docteur Hightmeyer que tu ne seras pas ici cet après-midi...

- Non, je vais y aller...

- Si vous voulez Carson... On se retrouve au mess ?

- Très bien, a tout a l'heure...

- Il se passe quelque chose de bizarre...

- Comment ça ?

- Tu n'as pas remarqué comment Carson a réagit quand j'ai parlé de Kate ?

- Euh non, comment il a réagit ?

- Il y a eu cette petite lueur dans le regard...

- Ahh vous les femmes, vous voyez toujours des choses qui ne sont pas réelles...

- Et vous, les hommes, vous ne voyez jamais rien...

- Je te parie qu'il n'y a rien du tout entre Carson et le docteur Hightmeyer...

- Je tiens le pari... Et on parie quoi ?

- Un dîner... Si je gagne, tu cuisines, et si tu gagnes, je cuisine...

- Très bien... Ah, nous y sommes... Et bien, je ne m'attendais pas à voir autant de monde...

- Ravie de vous voir parmi nous John... Clara, c'était une bonne idée de vouloir décorer la cité. Ca va nous permettre d'être insouciant pendant quelques heures...

- Merci Elisabeth... Bon, il va falloir nous repartir les taches... Tient, je ne vois pas Rodney... Ayden, vous savez ou il est ?

- Oui, il est dans son bureau en train de travailler. Il trouve que ce que nous allons faire est trop secondaire par rapport à son travail d'une importance capitale pour la cité, et même pour toutes les galaxies qui existent. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit quand je suis allé le voir...

- Et bien, je vais allez le voir, son travail d'une importance capitale pourra bien attendre quelques heures, et puis, ça ne lui fera pas de mal de s'amuser un petit peu. Je reviens tout de suite avec notre petit génie...

- Vous allez réussir à le faire venir ?

- Oui, vous allez voir. Il suffit de se servir de ses faiblesses, c'est-à-dire, la science. Je trouverai bien quelque chose...

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE... **


	58. Chapter 58

**NOTE : **Petite pause dans mes révisions qui nous donne un nouveau chapitre...

---------------------

Elisabeth se rendit au bureau de Rodney.

- Toc toc.

- Ah Lizzy, c'est toi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Et bien, je me posais une question, et je me demandais si tu ne pouvais pas m'aider ?

- Ca ne peut pas attendre ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Tu me suis ?

- Mais j'ai beaucoup de travail, et...

- Rodney, c'est un ordre !

- Bon, d'accord. Où on va ?

- Ne t'occupe pas de ça. Voila c'est une question que je me suis toujours posée, mais je n'ai jamais cherché a trouver une réponse...

- Et ça t'est venu comme ça ?

- Oui. Voila, en science, au lycée, on m'a appris que les corps été attirés pas la Terre...

- Oui, c'est la loi de gravitation universelle de Newton...

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi la lune ne tombe-t-elle pas sur la Terre, en termes simples s'il te plait ?

- Newton se posait la même question. Est-ce que la pomme tomberait sur Terre si elle était sur un arbre aussi haut que la lune. L réponse est bien évidemment qu'elle tomberait, la Terre attire tout les corps, sans exceptions. Même la lune est attirée par la Terre, mais sa vitesse de rotation l'empêche de tomber. A la vitesse ou elle va, la lune devrait filer en ligne droite, et pourtant, grâce a la gravité, elle tourne autour de la Terre.

- Merci de ces précisions. Maintenant que tu es sorti de ton labo, et que nous sommes devant le mess, tu vas nous aider à décorer la cité...

- Quoi ? Tu t'en fichais de mes explications, pour une fois que je fais simple...

- Non, je me posais réellement la question. Mais tu as aussi besoin de reposer ton cerveau de temps en temps, et de faire des choses « normales », comme décorer cette cité. Tu peux en profiter, il n'y a pas de vaisseaux wraiths qui approchent...

- Oui, et bien on devrait se méfier, on n'en a pas entendu parlé depuis longtemps, je trouve, non pas qu'ils me manquent, mais je suis sur qu'ils préparent quelque chose, ce n'est pas normal...

- Ca peut très bien attendre quelques heures... en plus tu avais promis a Clara de l'aider...

- Si j'avais le temps...

- Et bien tu l'as... Alors maintenant tu entres dans ce mess, tu fais un beau sourire à tout le monde, même à Kavanaugh, et tu nous aides...

- Très bien. On y va...

Ils entrèrent dans le mess.

- Ah vous revoilà Elisabeth... Et avec Rodney... Contente de vous voir, je croyais que vous alliez rester enfermé dans votre bureau toute l'après-midi...

- Je tiens toujours mes promesses...

- On va pouvoir commencer... Carson et Kate nous ont rejoints...

- Comment fait-on pour tout organiser ?

- Rodney, je croyais que vous étiez un génie... On va se repartir les taches... Il suffit de faire des groupes, et un groupe s'occupera d'une partie de la zone habitée d'Atlantis. Alors, il faudrait un groupe pour le mess, un pour la salle d'embarquement et la salle de contrôle, un pour les couloirs, un pour l'infirmerie, et un pour les gymnases, ce qui nous fait...

- Cinq groupes...

- Merci, chéri.

- Oh, mais il n'y a pas de quoi. Apres tout, je suis le superviseur, c'est a ça que je sers non ?

- En partie oui. Ben tient, fais les groupes...

John fit cinq groupes. Bien sur, il réunit tous ses amis dans un même groupe, qui devait s'occuper du mess. Il y avait Clara, Rodney, Elisabeth, Ayden, Teyla, Radek et Carson. Ils avaient à décorer le mess, et le sapin.

- Au fait, c'est quoi noël ?

- Qui veut répondre a la question ? Clara, tu es la plus qualifiée...

- Eh, je suis archéologue, pas anthropologue, mais je veux bien essayer. On vous a déjà parlé de la religion chrétienne ?

- Oui...

- En fait, noël est une fête chrétienne qui célèbre la naissance de Jésus, qui avait lieu le 6 janvier. Je ne connais pas les détails exacts du pourquoi ça a été déplacé au 25 décembre, je crois que c'était pour empêcher une fête païenne, et pour que ça coïncide avec le solstice d'hiver. Maintenant c'est une tradition, tout les ans on se réunit, on fait la fête et on s'échange des cadeaux. Quoique cette année, je crois que l'échange de cadeaux sera un peu compliqué...

- Et pourquoi fêtez-vous la naissance de Jésus ?

- Mais parce que il est notre sauveur, celui qui répare les pêchés des hommes...

- Vous avez l'air bien sceptique...

- Disons que mon esprit rationnel et scientifique n'y croit pas du tout... Attendez une femme vierge qui tombe enceinte, et qui met au monde un mec qui accomplit des miracles, ce n'est pas trop mon truc... Et je crois que c'est le cas de la plupart des scientifiques...

- Moi, j'y crois. C'est un miracle d'avoir trouver cette cité...

- Radek, je ne parlais de miracle comme celui la, même si techniquement, ce n'est pas un miracle. Mais vous êtes l'exception qui confirme la règle...

- Moi, il y a un point sur lequel je ne suis pas d'accord...

- Et lequel Carson ?

- Et bien, Marie a pu tomber enceinte tout en étant vierge, et je ne vous expliquerai pas comment, mais ça c'est déjà vu... (1)

- Et si on changeait de sujet, parce que parler de religion ça entraîne toujours des disputes...

- Bonne idée John, et de quoi parlons-nous ?

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE... **

**(1) **Franchement, je n'en sais rien du tout...


	59. Chapter 59

**NOTE POUR SADY :** Non ça ne se terminera pas comme ça, il y a encore quelques chapitres, en fait, cette fic va se finir au moment ou ils fêteront la nouvelle année... Quant a Carson et Kate, pas de couple en vue tant qu'elle est blonde... Désolée si j'ai des lectrices blondes... Ne me frappez pas, siouplait...

---------------------

- Je ne sais pas moi... Qu'est-ce qui est prévu pour le réveillon ? Elisabeth ?

- Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je n'y ai pas pensé... Quelqu'un l'a fait ? Clara ?

- Eh pourquoi moi ? Bon d'accord, j'avoue avoir ma petite idée...

- Tu as des idées sur tout...

- Et ben, heureusement, sinon personne n'aurai rien fait pour Noël, je suis sure que vous aviez tous oublié...

Ils baissèrent tous les yeux.

- Je m'en doutais. Je pensais qu'on pourrait faire un U avec les tables, pour laisser une piste de danse. On pourrait fabriquer une sorte de scène, et trouver un groupe pour jouer. Ensuite le cuisinier pourrait faire un plat spécial. On pourrait aussi inviter les athosiens...

- C'est bien beau tout ça Mais ou va-t-on trouver des musiciens ?

- Je suis sure que ce sera facile. Il doit bien y avoir un jeune militaire qui a amener un programme pour faire de la musique. Et puis, il y a de grande chance que quelqu'un ait amener sa guitare... Si je savais jouait d'un instrument, je l'aurai amener sur Atlantis...

- Ah bon ?

- Pour moi, la musique est une échappatoire. J'ai toujours adoré ça...

- J'ai failli être un pianiste.

- Rodney, c'est vrai ?

- Ben oui. J'adorais ça Mais bon, pour finir je suis devenu un scientifique... De quel instrument auriez-vous voulu jouer ?

- Du clavecin...

- C'est quoi ça ?

- John, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'un clavecin ? C'est une sorte de mini piano, mais avec un son particulier. C'est très courant d'en trouver dans les opéras. J'adore le son particulier que ça a.

- C'est original comme choix.

- Je n'aime pas faire comme les autres... Et vous Radek, vous n'auriez pas voulu jouer d'un instrument de musique ?

- De la trompette. J'adore Louis Armstrong, la seule chose que j'envie aux Etats-Unis. Et vous Elisabeth ?

- Bizarrement, je n'ai jamais voulu jouer d'un instrument de musique...

- Lizzy, il ne faut pas mentir...

- J'avoue, je joue du triangle. Lieutenant, a votre tour...

- Je joue de la cithare... Docteur Beckett ?

- Lorsque j'étais enfant, on m'a appris à jouer de la cornemuse... Major, il ne reste plus que vous...

- J'ai toujours voulu jouer de l'accordéon...

- Eh ben, on aurait un bel orchestre avec tout ça, un accordéon, une cithare, une cornemuse, un triangle, un piano, une trompette et un clavecin... On a vraiment de drôles de goût. (1)

- Comment avez-vous découvert le clavecin ?

- J'étais en terminale, donc j'avais 17 ans, quand ma prof de philo nous a emmené a l'opéra. C'est la que j'ai découvert réellement le son que ça produisait... (2) Dis donc, le temps passe vite quand on discute. On a bien avancé...

- Ca serait peut être mieux si on branchait les guirlandes électriques...

- Et bien, allez-y. Alors, John, qu'est-ce que tu penses de notre travail ? C'est quand même toi le superviseur...

- C'est bien, les enfants, vous avez bien travaillés... Alors, Rodney, vous regrettez d'avoir été sorti de force de votre labo ?

- Je vous mentirais si je disais non... Quoi ? Je plaisante. C'était de l'humour...

-----------------------

(1) J'avoue que je suis morte de rire devant mon ordi... Imaginez-les un peu avec leurs instruments... J'avoue avoir chercher des instruments cons...

(2) J'avoue, c'est auto biographique, et oui, j'adore le son du clavecin...

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE **(je sais c'est court, mais mes révisions m'appellent, il faut que j'y retourne :'( ...)


	60. Chapter 60

**NOTE :** Merci les filles pour les reviews... Contente que ça vous plaise... J'ai plus de partiel avant la semaine prochaine, alors je vais pouvoir updater... A moins que j'aille voir Harry Potter 4 une deuxième fois... Un conseil, allez le voir, c'est le meilleur des 4... En plus je suis trop contente, je vais allez voir le Roi soleil, quand ils passeront a Lille... (Je sais, vous en avez rien à foutre...lol).

**NOTE 2 : **J'avoue que j'ai un peu déconnée sur le chapitre précédent, et les instruments de musique... Au départ, ça ne devait pas être comme ça, mais je me suis tapée un petit délire toute seule (oui, ça m'arrive souvent, ne vous inquiétez pas)... Si ça continue comme ça, ils n'arriveront jamais au 31 décembre avant des tas de chapitres... En plus j'ai eu une idée bizarre, mais je ne sais pas s'il faut que je l'intègre ou pas... Je crois que je vais le faire, même si je risque de me faire lyncher (désolée de faire de drôles de rêves...).

**NOTE POUR SOLENE : **Merci pour ta review, la plus longue que j'ai eue... Je suis contente que ça te plaise... Tes remarques sont très pertinentes et je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi à propos de la religion...

---------------------

- Carson, ça va ?

- Hein, quoi ?

- Vous allez l'air bizarre depuis quelque temps... En fait je dirai depuis que vous vous êtes disputé avec John...

- J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez plus...

- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça...

- Une histoire de cœur, peut-être ?

- Non, Clara, ce n'est pas une histoire de cœur... Vous essayez de me caser ou quoi ?

- Tu vois, j'avais raison...

- C'est bon, ça va... Carson, il se passe quelque chose de grave ou pas ?

- Ca dépend ce qu'on entend par grave...

- Carson, je crois que s'il se passe quelque chose de grave sur cette base, John et moi devons être prévenus, nous sommes responsables de cette cité et de ses occupants...

- Et bien, puisque je dois vous le dire, et de toute façon, vous serez au courant tôt ou tard... Nous avons une habitante de plus sur la base...

- C'est qui ?

- Et comment se fait-il que nous ne soyons pas au courant ?

- Et comment cette personne est arrivée ici ?

- C'est de notre faute, enfin si on peut dire ça comme ça...

- Papa, maman, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Nous sommes venus aider Carson a vous expliquer ce qui se passe... Vous pouvez aller la chercher s'il vous plait ?

- Oui bien sur, j'y vais tout de suite...

- Au fait, très belle décorations...

- Merci... Je me suis inspirée de ce que tu faisais à la maison quand j'étais plus jeune...

- C'est vrai, c'est très touchant...

- Bon alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je crois que vous devriez vous asseoir... Ca risque de vous faire un choc, surtout a toi Clara...

- Il serait peut-être préférable d'aller dans la salle de réunion...

- Je ne pense pas, non. Pour venir jusqu'ici Carson et votre nouvelle invitée ne croiseront pratiquement personne, ce qui est préférable... Je préfère tout vous dire avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'une fois que nous avons fait l'ascension, nous devons respecter certaines règles. En cas de manquement aux règles, un conseil se réunit, et nous décidons de la sanction à prendre. La pire des punitions est de renvoyé les personnes sous leur forme humaine, en effaçant leur mémoire. C'est ce qui s'est a peu près passé avec Daniel, bien qu'Oma aie décidée que sa perte de mémoire ne serait que temporaire, mais la n'est pas la question. Si nous sommes partis pendant ces quelques jours, c'était pour assister a un de ces conseils.

- Et qui avez-vous punis, et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec nous ?

- L'accusée était Chaya, pour son acte envers toi et John... Vouloir tuer quelqu'un fait parti de ce qui est interdit. En plus, elle s'en ait prise à ma fille et mes petits-enfants... Enfin bref, nous l'avons condamné à reprendre forme humaine, et nous avons effacé sa mémoire... Et nous avons décidés de la renvoyer ici... D'ailleurs la voila...

Carson et Chaya entrèrent dans le mess. Tout le monde se retourna. Clara se leva et partit sans dire un mot... John l'avait suivie mais ses mouvements étaient ralentis par le fait qu'il était dans un fauteuil roulant.

- Ont-ils un problème ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je crois qu'ils doivent discuter... Chaya, je vous présente le docteur Rodney MacKay, le docteur Radek Zelenka, le lieutenant Ayden Ford, Teyla Emmagan, le docteur Elisabeth Weir, et Jean-François et Sophie Maini. Les deux personnes qui viennent de sortir sont le major John Sheppard, et le docteur Clara Maini...

- Il y a beaucoup de docteurs... Vous êtes tous des docteurs comme le docteur Beckett ?

- Comme ce charlatan, non, pas du tout... Radek et moi pratiquons la science, la vraie. Elisabeth est une diplomate, et Clara est archéologue...

- Merci de ces précisions Rodney... Je crois que je vais vous laisser faire connaissance, et que je vais aller voir ma fille. Tu reste la, chérie, pour leur expliquer ce qu'ils doivent faire ? Tu as plus écouté que moi lors de cette réunion...

- Comme d'habitude... Allez, vas-y...

Il rejoignit Clara. En chemin, il croisa John qui retournait au mess...

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Mal, très mal...

- Au fait, vous voulez que je vous soigne ? Clara ne sait pas encore comment utiliser son gène pour guérir, il faut que je lui explique. Mais je peut vous soigner, ça ne prendra que quelques minutes, et après vous serez tout beau, tout neuf. La seule chose que je ne puisse pas guérir, c'est votre blessure mentale... Je sais ce qui s'est passé, et j'en suis désolé...

- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

- Cette blessure psychologique, je l'ai déjà ressentie une fois, quand Clara...

- A été violée...

- Vous vous en remettrez, vous êtes fort... Ne doutez pas de vous, et encore moins des autres. Tout le monde a un profond respect pour vous et pour ce que vous avez accomplis... Voila, c'est fait... Je vais vous dire ce que Jésus a dit lorsqu'il a guéri un paralysé : « lève-toi et marche »... Maintenant, je vais aller voir Clara. A tout a l'heure...

Il s'avança vers le balcon, l'endroit où se réfugiait toujours Clara lorsqu'elle allait mal.

- Chérie, ça va ?

- A ton avis ? Hein ? Comment veux tu que j'ailles après que mes propres parents m'aient trahis ?

- Nous ne t'avons pas trahis...

- Ah oui ? Tu n'appelles pas ça une trahison toi, quand tes parents décident que la femme qui a essayée de te tuer, et qui a provoquer le coma de ton fiancé viennent vivre ici, hein ? T'appelles ça comment, alors ?

- Mais elle ne se souvient de rien...

- Mais moi je me souviens, je me rappelle de tout, et ça ne change pas le fait qu'elle a essayée de me tuer... Mais ça on s'en fout hein ? On pense que madame sera bien mieux ici qu'ailleurs, mais ce que je ressent moi, on s'en fout... Alors je vais te dire une chose, papa, elle reste, c'est bien simple, je pars...

- Mais tu ne peux pas partir, cette cité a besoin de toi, tout le monde a besoin de toi ici...

- Et ben ça, il fallait y penser avant...

- Mais ou est passée ta compassion ?

- Elle a essayée de me tuer, tu peux comprendre ça, ou c'est trop dur pour toi, hein ? J'ai failli ou mourir, mes bébés ont faillis mourir, John a failli mourir a cause d'elle, alors tu crois vraiment que je peux encore avoir de la compassion pour elle ? Je suis désolée, je suis une humaine, et je ne peux pas cohabiter avec elle. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la haïr... De toute façon, ma décision est prise. Si elle reste habiter ici, je repars sur Terre, t tu ne pourras rien y faire...

- Tu pourrais au moins apprendre à la connaître...

- Et puis quoi encore ? Que je devienne sa meilleure amie ? Ca ne t'a pas arrangé de t'élever... Maintenant, j'aimerais être un peu seule...

- Bon, je vais aller faire pars de ta décisions aux autres...

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE **


	61. Chapter 61

**NOTE :** C'est quoi ce pavé de notes que j'ai mis au chapitre précédent ? Ca doit faire ça quand on est heureuse, on a envie de tout dire... Heureuse que l'idée de faire revenir Chaya vous plaise... Telle que je suis partie, ma fic' n'est pas prête d'être finie...lol

---------------------

- Elle veut faire quoi ?

Ils étaient trois dans le bureau d'Elisabeth. Il y avait Elisabeth et les parents de Clara.

- Elle veut quitter Atlantis, et franchement, je la comprends... Nous n'avons pas vraiment réfléchis aux conséquences de notre décision...

- Je vous avais dit qu'elle allait mal réagir, mais comme d'habitude, vous ne m'avez pas écouté. Je connais ma fille, quand même... Et puis, vous vous attendiez a quoi d'autre comme réaction ? Qu'elle l'accueille a bras ouverts, comme si c'était une amie qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis longtemps. Tu croyais vraiment que tu allais la regarder, que tu allais lui dire « ma chérie, tu sais quoi, la fille qui a essayée de te tuer a perdu la mémoire, elle va venir habiter dans cette cité », et qu'elle allait te répondre « alléluia ! C'est la meilleure nouvelle qu'on puisse m'annoncer... »

- Et je suppose que la décision du conseil est irréversible ?

- Oui...

- Donc, vous êtes en train de m'annoncer que je vais perdre l'archéologue qui en sait le plus sur les anciens, qui est une ancienne, qui plus est, et qu'en même temps je vais perdre l'officier militaire le plus haut gradé de cette base...(1)

- C'est ça, vous avez cerné la situation...

- Je sais que vous n'êtes pas sous mes ordres, mais vous allez me trouver une solution et plus vite que ça, car il est inacceptable que cette mission perde Clara et John...

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien faire ?

- Mais vous voyez ça avec les autres comme vous. Vous avez pris la décision, à vous de gérer les conséquences.

- Bon, je vais essayer de la raisonnée, mais je ne vous promet rien. Je la connais, elle ne va pas changer d'avis facilement...

- Je sais ça, j'en ai déjà fait les frais...

La mère de Clara chercha sa fille dans les parties communes de la cité. Elle s'approchait de son labo, lorsqu'elle entendit des éclats de voix. Elle décida de faire demi tour. Ce n'était pas le moment de l'énerver plus.

-----------------------

- Vous devriez réfléchir un peu plus à votre décision...

- Mais j'y ai déjà réfléchis...

- Vous devriez discuter avec elle, apprendre à la connaître. J'ai discuté un long moment avec elle, et elle est différente, elle est intelligente, drôle...

- Je m'en fiche éperdument... Si elle est si formidable que ça, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas avec elle en ce moment ?

- J'essaie de vous convaincre de ne pas partir, et de faire sa connaissance... Je vous demande de le faire... Pour moi...

- Mais, Carson, vous avez l'air d'être tomber amoureux... Vous avez déjà oublié ce qu'elle a fait il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça ? Vous avez tous l'air d'avoir oublier qu'elle a essayée de me tuer... Ah ça, elle vous a bien embobiné, tous autant que vous êtes, mais je suis désolée, ça ne marche pas avec moi. Je ne peux pas oublier, tout effacer comme ça, parce que ELLE a perdue la mémoire. Il ne faudrait pas que je la plaigne non plus, et que je la console ? Elle mérite ce qui lui arrive...

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de « mais ». Maintenant c'est simple, c'est elle ou moi, que ce soit pour cette cité, ou pour notre amitié...

- Je ne vous croyais pas comme ça...

- Mais comment voulez vous que je réagisse autrement ? Merde, je suis humaine moi aussi. Vous avez tous l'air d'oublier que moi aussi j'ai des sentiments, que je peux éprouver de la haine, de la colère, de la rancune... Carson, vous me décevez vraiment, je ne pensais pas avoir a vous dire ça un jour... Sortez de mon bureau, et allez la rejoindre, allez la plaindre, allez me reprocher mon manque de sympathie, ou de tout ce que vous voulez, allez oublier que moi aussi je ressent les choses... Vous savez quoi ? Vous m'avez fait m'ouvrir les yeux sur quelque chose : c'est qu'on s'en fout de ce que je peux ressentir, tant que je suis utile. Mais moi, je ne sus pas une machine, ou un ordinateur, à qui on peut faire tout ce qu'on veut, sans qu'elle ne se plaigne jamais. Quand je serais partie, on m'oublieras vite, les seules fois ou on pensera a moi, c'est parce que je serai pas la pour analyser certaines ruines, ou parce que vous auriez besoin d'une ancienne...

- Ce n'est pas vrai... Vous êtes notre amie, et particulièrement la mienne...

- Arrêtez de mentir, si j'étais votre amie, vous ne seriez pas là à la défendre elle, a oublier qu'elle a voulu tuer mes enfants...

- Arrêtez de dire des betises. Je n'ai pas oublier non plus, je lui ai juste pardonner...

- Et bien, pas moi, et je ne le pourrai jamais.

- Excusez-moi... Je vous dérange peut-être...

- Ah, Chaya, bien sur que non... Entrez...

- Merci Carson, je vois que vous avez fait votre choix. Moi, je pars... Et fermez la porte de mon bureau en partant...

Elle partit se réfugier dans sa chambre. Elle se jeta sur son lit, et commenca a pleurer.

- Mais que lui arrive-t-il ? Est-ce que j'aurai fait quelque chose de mal ? Et de quel choix elle parlait ?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Il sortit du bureau, laissant seule Chaya... Il était énervé contre Clara, mais aussi contre lui-même... En fait, il était énervé contre tout le monde. Il se rendit a l'infirmerie, et tout le monde se fit engueuler, pour un oui ou pour un non.

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE **

(1) Ca vous a pas paru bizarre a vous qu'il n'y ait qu'un colonel qui parte pour cette mission ? Moi ça ne m'avait pas paru réaliste, même si j'adore notre petit Johnny...


	62. Chapter 62

**NOTE :** Je crois que je vais arrêter de vous dire merci... En fait non, je vous le dis quand même : MERCI... Et oui, c'est un grand bordel sur Atlantis... Et à la demande de Solène, voila Carson qui engueule tout le monde a l'infirmerie, et a celle d'Idril, les impressions de John sur le retour de Chaya... Ce n'est pas facile d'écrire avec un bandage à la main...

---------------------

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

- Docteur Beckett, il y a un problème ?

- Oui. Vous êtes la a vous tourner les pouces, alors qu'il y a un tas de choses a faire...

- Mais tout est calme, il n'y a aucun patient pour une fois et...

- Et on vous paie peut être pour que vous lisiez ? Il y a toujours quelque chose à faire... Allez me faire un inventaire de ce que nous avons, et plus vite que ça...

- Mais je l'ai fait la semaine dernière...

- Et bien vous allez le refaire... Et vous, vous allez me refaire les lits...

- Mais, ils sont déjà faits...

- Et bien vous les refaites...

- Je suis d'avis que...

- Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis... Alors au boulot. Quant à vous, vous allez trier les dossiers médicaux... Exécution...

Les trois infirmiers se mirent au travail sans tarder. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient le médecin, d'habitude si calme, aussi énervé. Ils préféraient ne pas broncher, ne sachant pas comment il pourrait réagir. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait, mais c'était assez grave pour que le médecin soit aussi en colère.

Pendant ce temps, Clara était retournée dans son bureau. Elle venait a peine d'y entrer que quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

- Entrez.

Elle vit Rodney et Ayden entrer dans son bureau.

- Messieurs, que me vaut cet honneur ?

- Nous voulions vous dire que nous étions avec vous... Ca ne nous plait pas non plus qu'elle revienne...

- Elle m'a peut-être sauvée la vie, mais ça ne change pas ce qu'elle a fait... Ca ne doit pas être facile pour vous...

- Vous êtes les premiers à vous en soucier... Dites moi, est-ce que vous savez comment va John ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Parce que tout a l'heure, je ne lui ai pas vraiment pas parlé, et comme il vous considère comme ses meilleurs amis, je me suis dit que vous aviez peut être parlé avec lui...

- Je dirai qu'il réagit plutôt bien pour la situation, même si j'ai l'impression qu'il nous cache quelque chose...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, Rodney... Mais il ne vous a rien dit de précis au sujet de Chaya ?

- Eh bien, son retour ne lui plait pas vraiment. Il nous a aussi dit que si c'était vraiment nécessaire, il serait prêt a cohabiter avec elle, mais pas au détriment de vous et de ce que vous ressentez...

- En tout cas, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, que ce soit pour les bébés, ou même pour tenir Chaya pendant que vous la frappez, vous pouvez compter sur moi...

- Et sur moi aussi...

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire, mais on ne sait jamais... Merci, en tout cas...

- Au fait, nous avons eu vent de votre altercation avec Carson... Comment vous allez ?

- Comme quelqu'un qui vient de perdre son meilleur ami...

- Vous savez quel est le meilleur des remèdes ? Un bon petit repas du mess d'Atlantis... Allez, venez avec nous...

- Je ne sais pas trop, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver face à Carson...

- Il suffira juste qu'on vous empêche de vous disputer, et qu'on empêche Chaya de parler, et ce sera bon...

- Je suis vraiment obligée de manger à la même table que vous ?

- Non, mais vous allez le faire, pour vous prouvez, a vous, que vous êtes capable de faire face a la situation, et leur montrer que vous savez quand même vous maîtriser pendant un court laps de temps... Et puis, on se mettra à l'autre bout de la table, comme ça, vous aurez un minimum de contact avec Chaya...

- Je suis désolée, mais je ne pourrai pas manger a la même table qu'elle...

- Vous pouvez le faire, vous pouvez surmonter ça... Et puis ce n'est qu'un repas, ça ne vous engage a rien...

- Vous êtes bien perspicaces tout les deux...

- Nous pensons que vous devriez peut être vous réconcilier avec Carson, ne serait-ce que pour les infirmiers...

- Il les martyrise plus que Rodney ne martyrisent les scientifiques de son équipe...

- Eh, je ne les martyrise pas... Je leur donne seulement quelques conseils...

- Quelques ordres vous voulez dire...

- Vous pouvez parler à ce sujet... Quand vous donnez les ordres, vous êtes un vrai tyran...

- C'n'est même pas vrai...

- Si ça l'est...

- Non.

- Si.

- Ah ces scientifiques et ces militaires, jamais d'accords... Vous pouvez arrêter de vous disputer comme des gamins de 8 ans s'il vous plait... Merci...

- Bon, nous y sommes... Vous êtes prête ?

- Non, pas vraiment, mais bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller...

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE **


	63. Chapter 63

**NOTE POUR IDRIL :** Mais ce fut un plaisir... lol Quant a ce que tout s'arrange, c'est pas demain la veille. Je vais lui faire pardonner à Chaya aussi facilement... Je crois même qu'elle va pas lui pardonner... Personnellement je n'aimerai pas me retrouver avec un Carson en colère en face de moi...

**NOTE POUR SADY :** Pourquoi nounours est en colère... J'ai pas fait assez de sous-entendu peut être... Il est en colère contre Clara, pour son manque de générosité envers Chaya, mais il est surtout en colère contre lui-même pour avoir réagi aussi violemment... Voila...

---------------------

Elle ferma les yeux, et entra dans le mess. Elle rouvrit les yeux, et balaya du regard la salle. Ils étaient tous assis à la même table, au centre de la salle. Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, à part aller chercher un plateau, car elle était poussée par Rodney et Ayden. Après avoir pris son plat, elle se dirigea vers la table. Rodney et Ayden furent plus rapide qu'elle, et elle se retrouva assise en bout de table, en face de John et Chaya, et à côté de Carson.

_Je vais le tuer ces deux la... On se mettra en bout de table... Ils vont entendre parler du pays... S'ils croient que ça va arranger quelque chose, ils se fouttent le doigt dans l'œil... Bon, trouve une excuse pour pouvoir quitter la table plus... J'ai du travail en retard... Nan, ça le fait pas trop... Je sais, je ne me sens pas bien, à cause des petits... Mes bébés, maman vous adorent... Allez dépêche toi de manger... Oula, je ne me sens vraiment pas bien..._

- Clara ça va ?

- John... Je ne me sens pas bien...

- Ca se voit... Tu veux que je te ramène à la chambre ?

- Oh non, elle va venir a l'infirmerie avec moi...

- Mais, Carson, vous...

- Etes un médecin qualifier qui a fait des années d'études... Et je crois que je suis plus a même de savoir ce qui ne va pas que vous...

- Bon, décidez-vous mais vite, parce que je crois qu'elle son état est de pire en pire...

- Bon on y va... Clara, calmez-vous, ça va aller... Voila, respirez calmement, et profondément... Voila c'est bien... Continuez comme ça...

Il la rassura jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés à l'infirmerie.

- Voila, nous y sommes. Bien allongez-vous sur le lit, je reviens tout de suite... Surtout, détendez-vous, calmez-vous, et respirez lentement...

Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, avec son stéthoscope, et tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour l'examiner.

- Carson, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

- Vous devriez éviter tout ce stress...

- Aha, vous êtes très drôle... Comme si je le faisais exprès...

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Vous devriez apprendre à vous relaxer un petit peu... N'oubliez pas que vous êtes enceinte...

- Vous croyez que c'est si facile à oublier ? Je vous signale que je ne rentre presque plus dans mes vêtements, que la plupart des choses que j'avale ne restent pas très longtemps dans mon estomac, et que tout le monde vient me toucher le ventre...

- Franchement, je n'en sais rien, je n'ai jamais été enceint...

- Et ben, vous avez bien de la chance...

Il posa sa main sur son ventre...

- Ne dites pas ça C'est merveilleux, vous allez donner la vie...

- Carson, votre main...

- Oups, désolé. Et je suis aussi désolé pour tout à l'heure. J'aurai du plus m'intéresser a ce que vous ressentez, après tout je suis un médecin, et votre ami aussi, enfin si vous voulez bien encore de moi pour ami...

- Attendez un peu que je réfléchisse... Hum... Il y a pleins d'avantages a être amie avec un médecin... Heureuse de vous recompter parmi mes amis...

- C'est vrai...

- C'était déjà oublié... En fait, non, mais on s'en fiche, le résultat est le même... Mais promettez-moi de ne plus prendre sa défense...

- Je vous le jure... En fait, je crois que je voulais me donner bonne conscience... Au fait, il y a encore un repas qui nous attend...

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que je peux sortir ?

- A la condition que vous ne me refaites plus une crise de nerf comme celle que vous venez de faire... Donc nous allons manger, et vous allez vous coucher...

- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais dormir ?

- Oui, je vais vous donner un léger somnifère. Vous avez besoin de vous reposer... Allez, on y va...

Ils retournèrent au mess.

- Alors, comment tu vas ?

- Mieux, je t'expliquerai tout a l'heure. Pour l'instant je dois dire que j'ai faim...

- Allez tout les deux voir le cuistot, il vous a gardé vos plats au chaud...

- Ok, on revient. Hey, salut Romain (1)...

- Alors, comme ça on fait des malaises pendant les repas...

- C'est toi qui as fait les entrées ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- C'était ça alors... Non, je plaisante...

- Tenez, voila vos assiettes...

- Merci beaucoup...

Ils retournèrent s'asseoir.

- Je ne savais pas que vous le connaissiez...

- Si, il travaillait au SGC avant de venir ici, et on s'est rencontré il y a un petit moment...

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE **

(1) Petit hommage a un ami cuistot, Romain, qui me fait toujours de très bon dessert quand je le vois pendant mes vacances...


	64. Chapter 64

**NOTE :** Et voila, j'ai passé la barre des 100 reviews, et des 60000 mots... Merci les filles... Chapitre spécial pour Solène (merci pour cette idée, j'espère que la façon dont j'ai écrit ça va te plaire...). Au fait, Idril, non, Clara ne fera pas de crises d'angoisse a chaque fois qu'elle verra Chaya, mais la, c'est une circonstance exceptionnelle, elle apprend que la femme qui a voulu la tuer revient sur Atlantis, elle se dispute avec son meilleur ami, tout ça c'est pas rien... Quant a l'utilité de Chaya, je n'ai pas encore d'idées précises, mais si je ne trouve rien, je sais comment la faire mourir...Mais je pense lui trouver assez vite une utilité...

**NOTE 2 :** Je pense que ça va être le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Il y aura, bien entendu, une fic qui suivra... J'espère que cette fin vous plaira...

---------------------

_Comment je vais pouvoir me venger de ces deux la... Réfléchis... Ouch, mais elle est vraiment pas bonne cette purée... Tiens de la purée... Ca pourrait être une bonne idée... Elisabeth, je suis désolée d'avance..._

- Ayden...

- Oui ?

Elle mit un peu de purée sur sa fourchette, visa, et lança la purée en direction d'Ayden... Il réussit à esquiver la purée, qui atterrit sur la tête de Radek... Clara fit une petite grimace...

- Oups, je suis désolée...

Radek voulut riposter, mais au moment ou il jeta sa purée, quelqu'un le bouscula, et elle atterrit sur le tee-shirt de Carson. Clara rigola, et pour la punir, Carson lui versa son verre d'eau sur la tête. Elle était trempée...

- Ah oui ? C'est comme ça ? Et bien, on va jouer...

Ils commencèrent à se jeter de la nourriture les uns sur les autres. Ils ne visaient plus, et bientôt, tout le mess se prit au jeu, car le sergent Bates reçut une part de tarte à la crème sur la tête, ce qui ne lui rappelèrent pas que de bons souvenirs. Pendant ce temps Elisabeth essayer de les raisonner... Elle avait l'impression d'être en face d'adolescents qui ne savaient pas quoi faire d'autre de la nourriture.

- Rodney, arrête s'il te plait...

- Alors la, pas question, je dois encore me venger de Radek, et de Clara, même qu'elle compte pour triple avec les bébés...

Voyant qu'elle ne pouvait le raisonner, elle préféra se tourner vers le seul qui pourrait avoir un minimum d'autorité sur les militaires, mais qui était aussi le premier à vouloir faire des choses de ce genre. Elle se souvint de ce qui s'était passé le 1er Avril. Il avait posé des pièges un peu partout. Elle se souvint que lorsqu'elle avait ouvert le tiroir de son bureau, pour en sortir un rapport, un serpent jaillit, et elle avait failli tomber par terre, elle avait été drôlement surprise... Mais elle ne fut pas la seule cible de John et Ayden, bien qu'ils aient toujours niés que ce fut eux les petits farceurs. Le docteur Kavanaugh eut droit de se laver les cheveux plusieurs fois avant d'avoir totalement pu enlever le miel de ses cheveux, après qu'un seau lui fut renversé sur la tête au moment où il entra dans son bureau. Carson eut deux beaux cercles noirs qui entourèrent ses yeux après avoir regarder dans son microscope. Le sergent Bates dû faire trois fois le tour de la cité, après avoir détecté une énergie inhabituelle dans une partie reculée de la cité. Elle supposait qu'ils avaient du demander de l'aide a Rodney pour ce coup la, n'étant pas assez calé pour simuler une énergie, qui se déplaçait, qui plus est. Un peu plus et ils rendaient chèvres tout les membres de l'expédition... Mais elle devait quand même tenter sa chance...

- John...John... Major, arrêter ça tout de suite...

- Mais comment vous voulez que je fasse ?

- Débrouillez...

Elle fut interrompue par Clara...

- Rodney, ça, tu va me le payer très cher...

- J'attends de voir ça... Bon, alors, je t'attends...

Ils s'étaient tous mis à se tutoyer sans s'en rendre vraiment compte...

- Major, vous me faites cesser ça tout de suite, sinon ça va mal aller...

- Elisabeth, je ne peux rien faire... Sergent, vous n'avez pas honte de tirer dans le dos de votre supérieur... Désolé, je dois aller me venger...

_Des gamins... Je suis entourée d'une bande de gamin... C'est ça... Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire... Personne ne veut se raisonner... Tient, c'est quoi cette substance ? De la fraise écrasée... Alors, la... Tient la belle tarte à la fraise..._

Elle s'avança vers la tarte, la prit, et la lança, sans viser. Elle atterrit en plein sur la figure de Chaya, qui fut recouverte de fraise jusqu'au cou. Après quelques minutes, tout le monde se calma, car il n'y avait plus rien à jeter, ou à renverser, et ils furent tous contraints à nettoyer le mess du sol au plafond. Mais juste au moment où ils allaient s'y mettre, une délégation d'anciens apparut en plein milieu de la salle...

**FIN (la suite dans la prochaine fic)**


End file.
